Changing Futures
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: Starts out on Coruscant, a story about a female smuggler and her crew.  Smuggler/Corso romance.  Spoilers for Smuggler storyline.
1. Chapter 1

So, I played through my smuggler's romance and got increasingly annoyed that the only two options were to become a perfect housewife for Corso and settle down, or shatter his heart into a million pieces and keep on doing what she does. When the smuggler said "Oh Corso, you make me want to be the woman you think I am," that was the last straw.

I figured at some point, Corso would need to grow the hell up and realize that you fall in love with someone for who they are, not the stereotype you want to fit them into. This story grew from that idea.

* * *

><p>Corso sighed, watching as Ryli pulled another won pot from her sabacc game towards her. She said something flirty and humorous to the table, making the other players laugh, and making that Twi'lek lean in and say something back, which she responded to with a wink. Corso clenched his teeth. It was amazing that she was winning, let alone still sitting up, considered how much she'd had to drink.<p>

He took the final swig of his beer and waved at the waitress. She brought him another one wordlessly and walked over to the sabacc table, bringing another round of shots to everyone. Ryli downed hers and grinned at the table, saying something he couldn't hear again. Corso blinked and peeled at the label on his beer, realizing he wasn't exactly sober himself. He looked up to find that she had left the table with her winnings and was unsteadily weaving her way towards him. He stood up quickly, knocking the chair over in haste and turning to right it; by the time he turned around, she was grinning up at him, swaying slightly.

"How'd yer game go?" He blurted out.

"Jus' fine," she said, with a slight slur. "But I thin' it's time to get back to the ship about now."

He nodded, and gestured to the door, following behind as she picked her way between the tables.

She paused outside and leaned into him for a moment, "Y'know, someone might thin' I'm an easy mark right about now, Riggs. Keep your hand on your blaster." She wobbled a bit as she shoved off him and started towards the spaceport.

Ryli weaved some more until he finally swung her arm around his neck and helped her move down the street. No one followed them that he could tell.

"Y'know why I love sabacc, Riggs?"

"Why's that, Captain?"

"It's the perfect excuse to drink and win money."

"There are other ways to do that."

"Yes," she nodded sagely, "But it's the only perfect one." She staggered, almost dragging both of them to the ground.

"I think yer a little drunk there, Captain."

"Oh? And how many beers did you have?"

"More'n a few, but I can keep my legs under me right now," he said, finally just swinging her into his arms and heading towards the hangar they were parked in.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they approached the ship and mumbled into his neck, "I won a lot of money. That'll make up for the hangover."

Corso chuckled as he got them both through the airlock and onto the ship. He carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed. "You should try to get some rest then, Captain."

Ryli tried to get her jacket off while she was lying down. Corso sighed and helped her sit up to slid the jacket off her shoulders. He leaned down and got her boots off too. She draped herself over his back. "Riggs."

"Yes, Captain."

"I thin' you might be right about the drunk thing."

He laughed again and turned to face her with a comment, only to be met by her lips pressed against his. His body electrified for a moment and he found himself running his hand through her hair as he clutched the back of her neck, kissing her. Then her tongue slid between his lips and he abruptly came back to himself. He gently untangled himself and moved away. "That's not a good idea, Captain."

"Why not?" She murmured, reaching for him again, "We're both drunk. We both want each other. 'S perfect."

Corso got to his feet, unsteadily. "Not like this Captain, I don't want to be something you forget in the morning."

She scowled at him and started to say something, but he quickly left the room and headed down the hallway to where Risha was working on the engine.

"Hey, Rish, I need you to go help the Captain out."

Risha didn't look up from the readouts she was perusing. "With what?"

"Just getting her into bed."

Risha looked up and eyed him, "You having an issue getting it done yourself?" she smirked.

Corso adjusted his belt uneasily, "Well, see now, that's kind of the problem."

Risha raised an eyebrow, "I thought you had feelings for her; was I wrong?"

"No, but..." he hesitated, "...she's just so drunk and I didn't want to take advantage or have some drunken escapade be the first time..." He trailed off at the look on Risha's face.

"Poor farm boy, you really have this picture in your head of how it's going to be."

"I just want her to remember it in the morning, Rish."

At that, she nodded and sighed. "That's fair Corso, I'll give you that." Risha stood up and stretched. She smirked at him again, "Guess you're stuck 'cleaning your blaster' awhile longer."

"I don't follow. If you don't clean your blaster it can misfire, you know that." He looked at her, baffled.

Risha started to explain and then shook her head as she headed out the door and down the hallway. She heard the airlock slam shut suddenly.

Corso came around the door also, "Oh no, no no no." He went running off the hallway and stuck his head into the Captain's room, then turned back to Risha. "Dang it! She's gone!"

Risha sighed unhappily. The last time Ryli had gone missing, she'd turned up two days later with some half-baked story about a rancor and a joyride with a pirate. Knowing her, there was as much chance that any of it was true as not.

"Come on Corso, we can split up and check her spots."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryli marched down the sidewalk towards a bar she hadn't been to in awhile. She wasn't a child who didn't know what they wanted, and she wouldn't be treated like one, she thought indignantly. She immediately took a seat at the bar and ordered. Someone slid into the seat next to her, but she didn't look up.

"Ryli Dela'sel, it's been quite awhile," said the person beside her.

She looked up into the face of a handsome Zabrak. "Juran! Wow, how've you been?" She threw her arms around him in a hug.

Juran grinned at her, "Very well, still running medical shipments for the Republic, most of the time. You haven't been around much." She nodded and picked up her just arrived drink. He waved her away when she went to pay, "Really, Ry, it's on me."

Arching an eyebrow at him, she smiled, "Well, I'll have to return the favor." She took a gulp and set the glass down carefully on the bar.

Juran examined her, looking amused. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Not enough, let me tell you. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She wrapped her hands around the glass as a kind of anchor and beamed up at him blearily.

"Something bothering you, love?"

"I just..." she sighed and put her hands in her lap. "I heard from Solvic this morning. Jenra was killed helping the rebellion out on Balmorra."

Juran sighed, "I'm sorry Ry; Jenra was good people."

"It's been years, but I still remember that heist we pulled on Dantooine. I always thought we'd get back together for one more job." She chuckled, "Remember the time we found out our cargo was slaves, so we dropped them off on Corellia and told the client we got attacked and robbed? I didn't think we were going to talk our way out of that one."

Ryli blinked up at Juran, "Sorry to vent; thin' I might be drunker than I thought." she stammered.

"Nothing to apologize for, but I think you'd better come sleep this off in my room. You can barely sit up at this point." Juran gestured to the stairs up to the rooms in the cantina.

She nodded and stumbled along behind him. He opened the door to his room and steered her over to the bed. "Get some sleep, love. I'll wake you up in a few hours to get you back to your ship."

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Corso had checked her normal cantinas, a few casinos and a couple of her favorite restaurants. She was nowhere to be found. He checked in with Risha, but she hadn't had any luck either. "Just come back to the ship, Corso; she's done this before."<p>

"Yeah, she has, but not when we... fought." He ended lamely. "She hasn't done this to me since the last time I told her how much it scares me."

He sighed and headed back. She'd turn up sooner or later. He'd just worry until she did.

* * *

><p><em>Oh man, my head hurts sooo bad.<em> Ryli groaned and woke up. The sun filtering through the window wasn't helping any.

"Oh good, you're up. We should get you back to your ship." Juran's voice came from somewhere to her left. "Your crew is probably worried."

"Mmmm, coffee first."

He laughed, "I've already got you some, come on; I'll walk with you."

She sat up and instantly regretted it. Reaching a hand out into the air, she felt the weight of a mug settle into it. She took a large pull from the mug and groaned again.

"Alright, let's get this walk over with. I want my own bed."

The two set off towards the spaceport. It was a beautiful, sunny morning and Juran cheerfully talked about his latest job for the bulk of the walk. Ryli kept her head down and thought about not throwing up. For a brief moment, she was amazed at how far she had walked after she stormed out of the ship. Her head pounded. her stomach rolled and when they rounded the corner to the hangar, she nearly wept with relief.

Corso was already coming out of the airlock towards her, an odd expression on his face.

"Where were you, Captain? We've been worried... you didn't even holo." Although Corso was talking to her, he was watching Juran with a pissed off expression. "I hate it when you do this; you know that."

She pressed her hands to her head. There was so much pain; she wished he would just be quiet. "Riggs, we can talk about it later. I can't exactly focus right now."

"Just tell me where you've been," he said angrily, "it's not fair to make me... us.. worry like that."

Her head felt like it was going to explode and so, she said the worst possible thing she could think of: "Stop acting like a jealous child because I went looking for a man who could take care of what I needed when you couldn't!"

His face fell, like she'd kicked a puppy and he mumbled something as he pushed past her. She wearily made her way onto the ship, hearing Juran stop Corso behind her and say, "Hey, nothing like that happened; Ryli and I used to run supplies on an old crew together, but we've never been involved." Corso responded, but she was too far gone to care. After making it down the hallway, she peeled her boots off in record time and got most of the rest of her clothes off before her brain gave up for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryli woke up to a weight settling onto her bed. She yawned and kept the pillow on her head as she rolled over; just then, the events of the past night hit her and she groaned.

"I'd be groaning too, if I were you." Risha's voice sounded amused.

"If you're not reading me the riot act, it can't be all that bad," said a muffled Ryli from beneath her pillow.

"Oh you screwed up, don't get me wrong." Clinking noises came from somewhere. "Here, drink this."

Ryli stuck a hand out from the blankets and received a mug of what she assumed was coffee. She sat up slowly and took a large swig.

She grimaced, "Oh right, your hangover remedy. I forgot how awful this stuff was."

"It works and you know it."

Ryli nodded and reluctantly drank some more. "So..." she trailed off. "How badly did I screw things up with Corso?"

"Not as badly as you think. It helped that Juran explained things. Juran also explained he'd be more likely to want Corso in his bed than you, which made it easier to get the truth across." Risha frowned, "Don't think you're off the hook though. What you said to him really struck a nerve." She stretched and stood up, "I don't understand why you want Corso, but if you do, you need to be gentler with him. He's not like us. He can't just bounce through a one night stand without taking some damage."

"I know that," Ryli said softly, "That's why I'm so interested." She abruptly grinned, "I mean, a loyal guy who won't ditch you in a spaceport without even a clean change of underwear? That's worth the time, right?"

"I wouldn't know," said Risha wryly. She handed Ryli a plate of food and took the empty mug from her. Ryli dug into the food morosely as Risha left the room.

She thought about what to say the whole time she ate, the whole time she showered, got dressed and still couldn't come up with something that didn't sound like an excuse. _No worse than escaping a deal gone bad, and I've done that... how many times?_ She sighed and went looking for Corso.

Ryli found Corso in the lounge with Bowdaar, cleaning one of his many blasters. They appeared to be having a discussion about slavery. She scuffed her boots as she approached and heard the room get silent. Bowdaar made an excuse to Corso and passed by her in the hallway. The wookie gave her a nod as he passed.

She took a deep breath and stepped around the corner into the room.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Corso responded, with no inflection. She couldn't get a read on his mood.

"If you're busy..."

"I'm not."

She still couldn't read his expression or tone of voice. "I'm sorry, about this morning. I didn't mean what I said. To you."

"I know. It still hurt my feelings."

She nodded silently, keeping the excuses for her behavior from pouring out of her. He went on, "You think I don't want to be with you? That it was easy to say no last night?" He shook his head. "I think about it all the time, but you still have this one night stand vision and I don't want that. I want more."

"I don't know that I have more." She swallowed hard, "I mean, there's never really been more." She shrugged, "Get your fill and move on. Or keep coming back to someone and know they have other people on the side." She ran her hand over her hair. "It's not like this is a stable sort of life. And I like that. Nothing in the world is permanent, makes it easier to survive."

Corso looked down at his hands for a minute, "I'm permanent." He stood up and walked over to her, "You'll have to toss me out of the airlock. I'm here for good. So I guess I give in, because you can't walk away from me."

"Give in?"

He nodded. "I'll be whatever you need me to be; you'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm still there in the morning."

She gaped at him and then her face closed up. "Unbelievable."

He started to protest, but she ran out of the room and out of the ship entirely.

_Stupid, brainless farm boy! I'll eat his heart and he'll thank me for it!_ She ran down the streets. _Why do I like him anyway? When did that happen? Risha's right, he's from a different world, no use pretending we can ever meet in the middle._

She hadn't taken him seriously at first, at all. Just some dumb, albeit gorgeous, kid who wanted to see the world from her ship. He'd have a crush on her, she'd fuck it out of him and they'd have some fun before they parted. _But it didn't work out like that, did it?_

She leaned against an alleyway wall, panting. _Look at you! You're Ryli Dela'sel and you're running from a man. You don't run from men. _She tilted her head back, wishing for a breeze to blow over her. _Men should be running from you. _Lost in thought, she sat there for about twenty minutes and then resolutely made her way back to the ship.

* * *

><p>She found Corso where she'd left him, and he lit up when she walked in. She ignored the surge of emotion this brought on and addressed him.<p>

"Whatever this was," she gestured between the two of them, "It's over. I'm not your damsel in distress. You'll find her someday, but that's not me."

He opened his mouth, obviously hurt, but she went on.

"I know who I am and I don't settle down. I don't cling or beg and I damn well don't fall in love. I'm going back to who I am and leaving this... whatever this is, behind me. If you don't like it, then you can get the hell off my ship."

She left the room quickly, before he could respond. She heard a something that sounded suspiciously like a blaster falling to the floor, but she was already slamming her heart shut and moving on.


	4. Chapter 4

The next month built up a tension on the ship that even Ryli couldn't ignore. She'd gone back to flirting and all night sabacc games, sometimes ending with a drunken hookup. She took jobs seriously, but it was Bowdaar she brought with her into dangerous situations now. The wookie took the shift in stride, never mentioning it, but she caught him looking at her curiously. Corso was silent, lurking in the background, but he didn't leave. Risha came out with her on a few girl's nights out and they had a lot of fun, but Risha wanted to talk about what happened and Ryli kept putting her off.

* * *

><p>On a job, Ryli had a chance to spare someone's life and shot him through the head instead. She could feel Bowdaar watching her.<p>

"This isn't you, Captain," he growled as she translated mentally.

"How would you know? You only knew me after Corso. Maybe this is who I was all along." They locked eyes until Ryli looked away.

"Leave it, Bowdaar." she said, tired.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the ship, she lay back on her bed, her arms crossed behind her head. She loved this life. No ties, just a whirlwind of men and smuggling and credits. She'd have to give that up for someone like Corso. He'd probably want a farm somewhere and children. She wrinkled her nose. No, this was best; he'd move on and find someone who'd make a good housewife. He struck a cord in her, she did have to admit that to herself, but not enough of a cord to give up everything she loved. Not enough to give up her freedom. If he was willing to just be there on the ship for her though, his blaster at her back, flying across the galaxy and finding trouble... she could do that. She'd love to do that. There was no compromise here though. It was his way or hers. <em>Right?<em> She asked herself.

* * *

><p>Down the hallway, Corso was sitting slumped against the wall, talking to Risha.<p>

"So you haven't talked to her yet?"

Risha sighed, "Not yet, she keeps avoiding the subject."

"When are you going to try again?"

"Corso, why don't you just talk to her yourself?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Have you considered that this is for the best?"

His head shot up, "What are you talking about?"

"You two aren't exactly compatible."

"How so?"

"Really?" Risha sighed, "Let me guess, you want to eventually have a family and a home and, stars save me, a farm."

He scowled at her.

"Have you even ever been with a woman?"

"Yeah, I _was_ a soldier, Rish." he blushed, thinking back on it. "And nothing in the world could get me to tell you about it. But all that other stuff, that's secondary. That's extra stuff. A woman like the Captain, that comes first."

"I don't follow."

He sighed, "I don't need the home and kids and," he glared at Rish, "farm, but I especially don't need them if there's no woman involved. I'd just stay on this ship and follow her around the galaxy for the rest of her life if that's what she wanted."

"Getting jealous on every planet you go to, always a step behind her, knowing that she's not the settling down sort?"

"We could always have a place in your queen-dom to have as a home base."

Risha smiled at him for that. "Well, that'd make me happy too." She shook her head, "That I think Ryli'd go for, but is that really what you want, Corso?"

"If I'd known women like her existed, I would have formed a different vision of my future."

"You sound like a greeting card."

He threw his hands in the air, "I don't know what you want from me, Risha!"

"You see women and the future one way; I'm just trying to get you to see what she wants, because your dreams aren't the same as hers."

He sighed, "I was raised a certain way, but I'm not tied to that so much anymore. Not after everything I've seen. There's no saying her dreams aren't as good or that I wouldn't want them."

"Good." said Risha. "She also doesn't want a doormat."

"I'm not a doormat!"

Risha gave him a look. "If you hang out on this ship forever while she ignores you for other men and you do nothing about it, while being hopelessly in love with her, yes, you are a doormat."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I have no idea. She's being a total brat right now."

Corso groaned and leaned his head back against the wall.

"She won't even talk to me."

"So don't talk."

He gaped at her. "I can't do that!"

"Why? You know she wanted you. If she says no, back off. I think you can handle that."

Corso narrowed his eyes, "You have any experience with this sort of move?"

"I'm not a romantic."

"You think the Captain is?"

"She did fall for you awhile back there," Risha said dryly. "If she wasn't romantic, she would have seduced you and left you in some spaceport."

"Which is what you would have done."

"In a heartbeart. Sorry, farm boy."

"Have you done that to anyone?"

"There may have been a few who went to look for our ship in the morning and were concerned when it was gone."

"Risha!"

She spun on him, "You think the Captain's done differently in her life? That's the sort of thing I'm talking about, Corso! Don't judge me or her."

He swallowed, "I'm sorry, Rish. It just sounds so mean."

"No worse than has been done to us in the past. Think about Skavak."

He nodded. "I never really thought about it before."

"I wish everyone saw the world the way you did. It would make conning them so much easier." She grinned at him and he tentatively smiled back.

"She really did fall for me?"

"Until you got all 'this has to have a specific future' with her, yeah."

"So when do I... ah, grab her?"

"Before she leaves for the night. Alternatively, you could do when she gets back, if she gets back alone, but she's less likely to remember it in the morning."

He scowled at Risha again and mumbled something about not knowing if this was such a good idea.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll figure something out."

"So what do I do in the meantime?"

"Bring someone else home."

"Are you crazy?"

"Corso! You can't have that much experience with women, but give another girl a shot. You'll kill two birds: for one thing you'll learn a bit more about women, and you'll also prove to Ryli that you're not a doormat. That you're not just some mooning farm boy who only wants a home and kids."

"Sleeping with someone else will do that?"

"You don't have to sleep with them, just bring them home. Prove that you're not sitting around moping about her."

"I'm no good at this, Risha! I don't want to just lie to some girl to get her back here."

"Then tell her the absolute truth. Trust me, that'll work."

"Risha, I don't want to do that!"

Risha gritted her teeth. "That's it, let's go. I am not listening to you complain for the rest of the night. I'll work out how to give you an opportunity with Ryli, but tonight, we're going to have _fun_." She grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the ship, ignoring his protests. They ended up in a cantina, one that was a favorite of Ryli's he noticed, with lots of dancers. Risha started ordering drinks and then demanding he finish them. He'd never been very good at saying no to Risha. She'd give him that look and he'd agree to whatever she said because he was convinced the alternative was worse.

By the third bottle of whatever Risha was buying, Corso could feel his head swimming. He had noticed her in conversation with a few of the dancers, friends of hers he assumed. One of them, a blonde human, plopped down on his lap starting a conversation that he only half followed and wiggling in a way that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. He was pretty sure he'd had too much to drink when the dancer leaned over to kiss him and he didn't push her away. It was when her hand slid down his chest that he grabbed it and slurred something about not doing that in public. She giggled and said something he couldn't understand, but made sense when she hopped up and pulled him to his feet. She lead him towards the private rooms in the back and he caught sight of Risha talking to Ryli across the room. Ryli was watching him, and her eyebrows looked like they had shot up off her head.

_That's right,_ he thought drunkenly,_ I can sleep with strangers too. _


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up the next morning and thought he'd been hit by a cannon. _How does she do this every night?_ he thought as he struggled to sit up. He hit his head on the bunk and muffled a curse. He heard footsteps down the hallway and Risha poked her head around the corner.

"How are you doing?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"What do you remember from last night?"

"Last night..." pieces came back to him as he thought, just fragments of moments.

"I don't remember much."

"It'll come back," said Risha, amused. "Let me get you my hangover stuff. Should help clear this right up." She ducked back around the corner.

He nodded, slowly, not moving much. A flash of the blond woman's head between his legs came into his mind unbidden and the memory of it sent him to his feet in shock. The sudden movement shifted his stomach and then he was running down the hallway to the bathroom where everything left in his stomach took its leave.

He knelt panting on the floor and Risha silently handed him a mug of something that smelled kind of like grass. He sipped it cautiously; it tasted nothing like it smelled, but the instant it hit his stomach, he started to feel better.

"You remember something."

Corso blushed beet red and stared down at the mug.

Risha raised an eyebrow, "So what do you remember?"

"That blond girl," he mumbled.

"Oh yes," Risha grinned, "You two had quite the time. She asked me if you'd be back."

Corso groaned.

Risha grinned further and gave him the once over, "She was quite descriptive, actually. Apparently you were _very_ concerned with how Eodra was enjoying herself."

Corso blushed hard, causing Risha to laugh.

"Relax, farm boy, you're still not my type."

"Risha, what else did I forget?"

"Ryli saw you two."

He gaped at her, "How?"

"We went back to find you to bring you back to the ship with us." Risha shrugged, "We walked in at a bad time; well, a good time for you." She smirked at him.

Corso swallowed hard and then sipped from the mug again, "What'd she do?"

"She left, came back to the ship while I stayed. She seemed thoughtful."

"That's it? Uh, how did I get back?"

"I brought you home after Eodra was done with you." Risha's eyes danced with amusement.

Corso eyed her, "You are enjoying this way too much. You sure you didn't get me drunk just for your own amusement?"

"Of course I did."

"Risha!"

"You needed to relax, Corso." She leered at him, "And relax you did."

He thudded his head against the wall. "This had no purpose beyond your own amusement."

Risha shrugged, "Like I said, it got you out of being a doormat and gave you a fun night."

"Risha..."

She turned and walked out, still grinning, "I'm still working on setting up a good time for you to grab her."

"Risha! Never again!"

She called back "I suggest you shower before we go out tonight," and Corso groaned, slumping against the wall.

* * *

><p>He caught sight of Ryli later that day, she appeared to be cataloging the hold for some reason.<p>

"Hey," he said, nervously.

She turned around and winked at him, "Hey, Tiger. Heard you had a crazy time last night."

He groaned, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Risha filled me in on everything. You really shouldn't let her push you around like that."

"Got any tips on how to stop her?"

Ryli shrugged and turned back to what she was doing, "Nope. I usually just let her talk and then do whatever I want regardless."

"Ah, need any help with whatever you're doing?"

"I'm pretty sure you should be in a dark room with a glass of water," her voice was amused.

"How do you drink like that all time?"

"I don't drink like _that_! I know my limits. You should learn yours too. Never know when you need to be close enough to sober to plan an escape."

He swallowed, "Then could you come out with us tonight and help me?"

"I'm not a babysitter, Riggs," she turned and saw the expression on his face. Ryli sighed, "Alright, but not the same place. We'll go hang out with Juran and his crew."

"That'd be great, Captain, thanks."

* * *

><p>The night was much milder and Corso managed to stay nicely buzzed without any memory loss. Juran and Ryli shared some pretty crazy stories that Corso wasn't sure he could believe, but the affection between the two of them was nice to see. He'd been wondering if Ryli left every man she met dead or missing her. Risha got to flirting with a slicer in Juran's crew and left early with him. It was a nice evening, but he was relieved when he and Ryli walked back to the ship alone.<p>

"How're you feeling, Captain?"

"Fine, actually. Good night."

Corso nodded. Maybe this was his chance?

They got back onto the ship and both headed for the bar. Ryli poured herself a last drink and offered him one, which he accepted.

"So, we should do this every night, then. Risha left me alone since you were there."

Ryli laughed, sipping her drink. "Alright, I could manage this for awhile. At some point you'll have to figure out how to keep her off your back yourself."

"I'm working on it."

Ryli finished her drink, "Nice night out, I'll come along tomorrow too."

"I'd appreciate it."

She grinned at him and stood up, "I'm off to bed, then. Night Riggs."

"Uh, Captain?"

She stopped and spun as he lost his nerve.

"What?"

"Nothing," he swallowed, "See you in the morning."

He watched her go and suddenly got Risha's joke about blaster-cleaning. He sat there, blushing bright red until he finished his drink and then went off to bed himself.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, after extracting a promise from Risha to go easy on Corso, Ryli had set off on her own to spend the night at a crazy sabacc game and then passed out cold after walking home well into the morning with most of the winnings.

"C'mon, the crew is going out to dinner," Risha's voice interrupted a very steamy dream and Ryli had a moment of serious confusion before she realized where she was.

"I don't want to."

"I don't care. Captains dine with the crew sometimes. They hang out with them and get to know them."

"I know you all already." Something hit her in the head and Ryli shook off the remnants of sleep and sat up, yawning. "Fine, do I need to change?"

"Yes and shower. You never got cleaned up after last night."

Ryli sighed and did as she was asked, although she took her time in the shower.

Corso, Bowdaar and Risha were waiting for her outside the ship. Bowdaar looked the same, but Risha was wearing a dress and Corso was wearing slacks and a light shirt. Ryli stopped on the ramp, "I didn't dress right, apparently."

"So go change fast," said Risha impatiently. "I'll send the coordinates to your datapad and we'll meet you there."

Ryli nodded and dashed back into the ship to throw on a dress. She only had a few, but she pulled out the purple one and threw it over her head, while she pulled off her pants and shirt. She examined herself critically. _It's been a while since I brought this dress out. Still fits fine though._ She'd pulled one hell of a con in this dress, which put a smile on her face that was wiped clean when she saw Corso waiting on the ramp for her.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't want you to get lost."

She swallowed. "Thanks."

They walked silently down the street towards the restaurant. She snuck a glance over at him. He was looking around the streets, _He's keeping guard,_ she realized. She sighed mentally, _He doesn't know you've got an arsenal strapped to your thigh right now, which makes this a sweet gesture._

"It feels really good to get out and just do something simple," she said.

Corso looked at her, startled, like he'd been lost in his own thoughts and just nodded.

"This, ah," he cleared his throat, "This restaurant's supposed to be really good. Risha's been talking about for awhile."

"What kind of food?"

"I think it's a Corellian place."

"I love Corellian food; I hope it's not like the last place she took me to though."

"Why?"

"The cook ended up being an ex of hers and he tried to poison us."

Corso gaped at her and Ryli started to laugh, "I'm serious! It wasn't a deadly poison, just something to make us uncomfortable, but I noticed the discolor of the dish and then we got the hell out of there. He chased us down the street screaming at her."

"You're making that up." He chuckled.

"I am not! That was crazy. I make her check restaurants for ex-boyfriends before I'll eat there now." _See, we can have fun together now without it being weird, _she said to herself.

"You make her take a tour of the place before you order? How do you get away with that?"

"You'd be surprised how many places want to show off their kitchens."

They were both laughing now as they arrived at the place. Corso held the door for her and she stepped inside.

The place was dimly lit, but the smell of Corellian cuisine was unmistakable. She scanned the room for Risha and Bowdaar, and turned back to Corso, her heart both sinking and rising at not seeing them.

"They're probably checking the kitchen if you're right, or over in the other room." He pointed at the doorway and Ryli couldn't decide whether she was relieved or not as Risha and Bowdaar came into view.


	7. Chapter 7

Corso watched her face as she realized the other two were just around the corner in a private room. She looked disappointed for a moment. _Well, Risha was right about her being a romantic._ His heart lifted. Maybe this stupid idea wasn't so stupid after all.

He pulled her chair out for her without realizing what he was doing, but she just sat down, murmuring a thank you. He flushed and was suddenly grateful for the dim lights.

Risha ordered without asking any of them and dishes started arriving.

Over dinner, Risha and Ryli shared a few stories of close calls they'd had on their nights out and Ryli told a story or two from before she'd met any of them. She told a story about her, Juran and Jenra from long ago, which nearly got them all shot, but rescued a hold full of slaves. He saw the pain on her face when she talked about Jenra and he saw the anger when she talked about the slavers. He shared a story about his time on Ord Mantell as a soldier, making them all laugh at his training days.

After what felt like a short time, dessert arrived and wine with it.

Ryli swirled hers around her glass and sipped it. "Oh this is great, Risha, well done."

"How do you know about wine?" Corso asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know a lot, but royalty on a lot of planets will pay good credits for fancy wines. It helps to know a bit about what's good or not so you can make sure you get what they want."

"I never thought of that." Corso admitted.

"I know bits and pieces about cloth, medical supplies, wine, you name it. It's good to be able to price a haul quickly and charge what's appropriate for it."

"Where do you learn that sort of stuff?"

"The holonet or just smuggler talk. I can teach you some basics if you'd like."

He made himself nod slowly, "I'd like that."

Bowdaar excused himself shortly after that and Corso sat with Risha and Ryli, blushing at some of their stories, but not saying a whole lot more. He noticed that Risha kept the wine to a minimum, which he was grateful for.

Then the meal ended and he was escorting the two of them back to the ship. They all walked onto the ship together and Risha walked around the other side of the ship to change.

He and Ryli stood awkwardly in the hallway for a moment.

"That was good food." He said, trying to think of something better to say.

"Best I've had in awhile." She paused, "Did you want me to show you some of the stuff I look for or were you headed out again tonight?"

"I did, if you have time." He swallowed.

She paused by the holoterminal and began to run through some places she looked up stuff to stay current. He inched closer to her, paying close attention in case she asked him a question. She looked up and realized he was right next to her. Before she could stop him, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Her hands went up to his chest, but she didn't push him away or try to say anything and then she was kissing him back.

Then they were stumbling towards her room where clothes came off and he started to kiss along her jawline, her hands melted over him and he didn't need to think of anything else to say.

* * *

><p>At some point later, Corso lay on the Captain's bed, his arms crossed behind his head, the sheet tangled around his legs and her body in such a way that he'd have to rip the thing in half to be able to stand up. Ryli was curled against him, her head on his chest. He wasn't sure if she was awake, but they hadn't spoken. The silence wasn't uncomfortable; it felt right, just laying with her quietly. She sighed and ran her hand over his chest for a moment.<p>

"I'll never be a good housewife," she said quietly.

"I never asked you to," he said, just as quietly.

"Isn't that the dream, though? The farm, the kids, the wife?"

He reached down and tilted her head up to look at him. "You're the dream. I'll take whatever else comes with waking up next to you."

She groaned and rolled away from him.

"Please stop talking like I'm perfect."

"You are perfect!"

She sat up, leaving the sheet on the bed and started looking for her clothes, shaking her head.

"Corso, the only way this'll work is if you see me as a person. A person who makes mistakes and has flaws." She sighed, "Last night was..." a faint smile ghosted over her face, "great, but we come from two different places and right now, I don't see a way to negotiate this gulf between us."

His heart dropped, how had this gone south already?

"Wait! Uh, how do I change then," he stumbled over his words, "I mean, I'm trying here, Captain, it's a lot to take in."

She pulled her shirt over her head and looked at him from across the room, "I don't know, more life experience? I thought all the stuff we'd been through would have forced you to see me clearly and if you still had feelings after that, we could have worked with it."

He knelt on the bed, falling briefly over the sheet, "You're stubborn and sometimes you make bad decisions. You drink too much..."

Ryli laughed, "Corso, that wasn't license to list my faults."

She knelt next to him and put her arms around his waist, "I'm not saying this can't work out. I'm just saying that the pressure to be an angel for you is going to drive me away eventually."

He put his arms around her, "Okay. I get your meaning."

Her hands tightened on his back and he was unable to stop himself from drifting his hands up under her shirt. She grinned at him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Call me Captain the way you did last night."

His voice almost gave out, but he managed to say huskily, "Anything you want, Captain" as they fell back onto her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_This was a dumb idea, _Corso thought to himself. _Although, I can't see any downside. _He caught sight of Ryli further down the hallway and his heart sunk, _well, except for the obvious one._

"Hey, Captain," he called.

Ryli spun, a grin on her face. "Hey Riggs, where have you been?"

"I, ah, went to see Juran."

Ryli looked very confused, "Juran?"

"Yeah, he's ah, gonna let me run his next mission with him. A shipment of med supplies to Balmorra."

Ryli blinked, "You're leaving?"

"Not for good! I just, I figured getting out there on a different crew would give me some new perspective. I've only ever been on Ord Mantell and then this ship." He stammered hastily, "This ship is my home now, but one mission with Juran will get me out of here and seeing more."

Ryli stared at him for a moment and then started to smile, "So you're looking at how all this works, this smuggler gig, from a different perspective."

"I also thought I could talk to Juran about stuff and see how he runs things, not to compare, but more to make sure that I can do more than just have your back."

Ryli looked surprised, "You're thinking more of the career aspect of this life?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I'd like to be able to run jobs on the side for you, the way Bowdaar and Risha do." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Truth be told, I've been feeling rather useless when I'm not in the field with you."

"You're too good with a blaster to feel that way, but I get your point." She paused and then shifted away from him, "So when are you leaving?"

"Two days."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Um, I'm not sure. A month at least, maybe longer."

Ryli looked alarmed for a split second before biting her lip. "Riggs, you know," she said carefully, "We're not tied to each other, not yet. You should let Juran take you out and show you around. He knows how to have a good time."

"I figured on you saying that," Corso half-smiled.

"I'd tell you to be careful, but coming from me, that'd be pretty stupid, huh?" She grinned at him.

_I'm coming back to you, Captain, no need to worry about that,_ he thought, but only said with a smile, "Be a bit like me telling you to be more reckless."

She laughed and turned back to the console.

He stepped up beside her and nonchalantly rested his hand on the small of her back. "What are you doing?"

"I think I found a new job, but I'm checking out the person who wants to hire me." She paused, "Yup, there it is. He's a slaver." She cursed and went on, "I knew he was too firm about not looking at the cargo."

"You really enjoy making those guys miserable. You have serious hatred for them, seems personal," Corso observed.

Ryli turned towards him and his hand fell away. She sighed and spoke in a stilted manner he'd never heard from her, "My sister was kidnapped by slavers, years ago. Far as I was ever able to find out, she ended up in the Empire; most likely somewhere on Dromund Kaas, but I've only got hazy information. They like alien slaves over there." Her mouth twisted, "I haven't been able to find out any more than that, but I know that if I'd been the one taken, she'd still be looking for me."

Corso gaped at her for a moment, "Uh, didn't you think this sort of thing was important to tell me?"

She looked away, "I'm not in the habit of filling people in on painful memories."

"I appreciate your telling me then," he swallowed, "but I'd have liked to know sooner."

"I'm sorry; I don't really like to talk about it." She tossed her shoulders back and her head came up. "I'll figure this out later. Two days, huh?" Her eyes glinted, but Corso was slow to pick up on her mood change.

"I could call a couple people I used to know through Viidu; ask 'em for some information."

Rylia nodded, sighing and turned her attention back to the console. "What I really need is someone who knows an Imperial or two; it's just always turned my stomach to think of working with one of them."

"Something'll come through. I'll send a couple messages out before I leave." He glanced down at her screen, "You telling him you won't take the job?"

She looked at him and squared her shoulders, "Riggs, normally I'd take the job and pop him in the head so I could cart the load of them off to Republic space, but if you do that too often, you get a reputation. Also, this guy is a little too well connected for me to take out. I can't afford the extra enemies right now." Their eyes were locked and she seemed to be challenging him in some way.

"I got no problem with killing slavers, Captain if that's what you're wondering." He could almost see her relax. "You're tense today. And talkative," he observed.

"You're pretty talkative yourself."

He shrugged, "You know almost everything about me already. Nice to know more about you."

She smiled at him and his breath caught, "Anything else you wanted to talk about, Riggs?"

"Not that I can see from here."

Her grin set him on fire. "Then don't you have better things to be doing with your mouth?"

This time he caught on immediately and threw her up over his shoulder as he headed for her room.

"Riggs! Put me down!" She laughed.

"I will, Captain." He grinned, "Eventually."


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later, Ryli sat down hard on her bed. She'd helped Corso pack and given Juran some last minute commentary on how he was to treat Corso.

_Relax Ryli, _Juran had patted her on the top of the head,_ I won't break your first mate. I might break him in a little. _ At which point she'd kicked him in the ass and threatened his life. Juran would make sure Corso was safe and had a good time.

So why was she sitting on her bed, with a sinking feeling in her heart?

_Am I that selfish? Do I only want Corso because he's never had more than me so thinks I'm the most wonderful thing ever? Am I afraid he'll see the world and grow up, like he needs to, and then I won't seem so shiny and special? _Ryli swallowed hard. _Let that go right now. Corso needs to be able to have a life beyond you, for his sake too. Whatever happens, happens._ She ran her fingers over her hair, dislodging the careful arrangement she put it into everyday. _You wanted this. You wanted him to explore; see you and the world without those rose-colored glasses. And stay in love with you despite the truth, right?_ Her brain screamed. _ You wanted him to still love you._

"Thanks brain. You couldn't have figured this out a day ago?" She flopped back onto her bed.

"Talking to yourself?" Risha came around the corner.

"Figuring out some stuff."

"I thought you'd be stewing since our favorite farm boy went off to see the big wide world without us."

"When did you know he loved me?"

"I don't know actually. At some point it just became common knowledge in my brain. I can't think of a defining moment."

Ryli stared at the ceiling. "And when did you know I felt the same way."

"That morning after you brought home..." Risha leaned against the doorway, "What was his name? Kelyth? That absolutely gorgeous guy from Corellia?"

"Yeah, something like Kelyth."

"You caught a glimpse of Corso's face when you were walking Kelyth off the ship. Kelyth went to kiss you goodbye, get a promise of another night together sometime, which normally would have had you flirting and happy. You just looked miserable."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you two don't make sense."

Ryli brought her head up to stare at Risha in shock.

"Well," Risha amended, "You didn't used to make sense. I've had some good conversations with that boy and he's not as stuck in his ways as you think. He's got potential. He's also super fun to mess with."

"We slept together... a couple times before he left."

"It wasn't sleeping. The walls on this ship aren't exactly soundproof, so I'm aware," said Risha dryly. "But here's the thing: he's never been out in the world on his own. From Ord Mantell to here where you were always beside him, he needed this."

"I know. It was a smart idea of his to go."

"But you didn't expect to miss him."

"Not really," admitted Ryli. "At least, not this much this quickly." She sighed and flopped back again. "I told him to let Juran take him around, show him a good time."

"Regretting that impulse now?"

"Somewhat. Hypocritical of me, considering how many guys I paraded past him."

Risha sighed and sat beside Ryli on the bed.

"I think you're just figuring out what you truly want. It may not be a farm or marriage, but you definitely want whatever happens next to include him."

Ryli nodded, her heart in her throat. "I couldn't have figured that out before I sent him off?"

"Of course not. Sometimes the best way to figure out how much you care for someone is to be away from them."

"I never knew you had such a mushy side, Rish."

Risha grabbed a pillow and hit Ryli square in the face with it. "This serious love stuff isn't necessarily for me, if I end up having a choice, Ry. But I do love you, you're my best friend. So whatever you need. A night out? A drink? To stay in and watch something on the holo? Go start us a fight?"

"Let's start with a drink." Ryli grinned.

"Fix your hair first. It looks like a bird nested in it." Risha got up off the bed and paused in the doorway, "Any chance you still have Kelyth's contact info, because..." she swung quickly around the doorframe, avoiding the pillow Ryli threw at her.

* * *

><p>Corso followed Juran around his ship on a tour. He left his pack on an empty bunk and was shown the run of the place.<p>

"We're already traveling to Balmorra now, so just sit back and relax until we get there." Juran smiled at him. "I can tell you're nervous, but really, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm not nervous, just that this is all kind of new. I only left Ord Mantell because of the Captain, so this is sort of a leap for me."

"Well, I'm not as much fun to look at as her, but we'll have a good time."

"I was actually wondering if you could tell me what she was like. Back when you ran with her."

Juran sighed and settled into a chair on the bridge, gesturing for Corso to join him.

"She was brilliant, actually. Has this sixth sense about what jobs were going to pay off and which weren't."

"I meant more like..."

"I know what you meant." Juran grinned. "How long have you been in love with her?"

"It feels like since the moment I saw her." Corso smiled weakly, "But it was probably more like a few weeks after that, when we got her ship back. She squealed and kissed me."

"Hell of a kisser, right?" Juran laughed at the expression on Corso's face. "I've heard stories."

Corso looked uncomfortable. "You don't think she's ever gonna only want to kiss one person, do you?"

Juran looked thoughtful. "Honestly, I don't think Ryli knows what she wants. No, she'll never be a planetsider. She loves the stars too much, not to mention her ship, but having someone to curl up with at the end of the day? I think she might love that if she ever let herself." Juran shrugged, "I wouldn't want to be the guy waiting for her to figure out she might be happy with that though."

"Why'd you leave her crew, anyway?"

"Oh, she never told you that story?"

"She doesn't really talk about anything before we met."

"It's not a bad story. We scored a big haul; ask her about _that_ job sometime. Jenra went off to help the resistance to various planetary Imperial invasions, but that's a whole other story. I managed to buy my own ship, because I'd met Geotre by then and we wanted to live together."

"Was she mad?"

"No, not mad, but I think she pretended that us both leaving was just part of life, while it hurt her deeply."

Corso was silent, thinking. "Has she ever had anyone around that was like a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but it ended very badly and it's really something you two should talk about if your feelings for her are really what you say."

"She's not exactly open to talking."

"See, all this is strange to me. The Ryli I flew with never shut up."

"Oh, she talks, just never about anything serious."

"We were really close back in the day and then I kind of got caught up in Geotre and we lost touch for awhile. I can't believe she's changed so much. What could have happened?"

"You know more than me, seems like."

"I'll get it out of her when we get back. Her weakness is tequila. Get enough of that in her and she'll tell you anything."

"Good to know," Corso grinned.

"Seems like something her boyfriend should know."

"We're not... like... that."

"Oh please? Man meat like you and you haven't spent time in her bed? I don't believe it."

Corso blushed and ignored the question, "She made it clear I'm to, ah, enjoy myself away from her."

Juran snorted, "Sounds like a trap to me." He hesitated, "I hate to tell you what to do, but have you given any thought to moving on, like she's probably told you to do before?"

Corso shrugged helplessly, "A woman like the Captain isn't exactly something you move on from."

"Well, I can see that. Ryli's one of a kind all right." Juran nodded as if he'd decided on something, "But she told me to take you out and show you a good time so that's what we're going to do."

Corso tried to smile, but knew it looked sickly.


	10. Chapter 10

I ended up splitting this one up because it got really long. Which is why there's two chapters today instead of one! ^_^

* * *

><p>The hatch hissed and a soft, controlled female voice came through the hallway, "Captain?"<p>

Ryli hurried down the corridor and gradually a tall Mandalorian Zabrak came into view.

"Akaavi!" Ryli called cheerfully. "You're back!"

The woman bowed as Ryli approached her.

"Do we hug?"

"I believe it's customary in your culture after a long absence, yes," came the cool voice again.

Ryli threw her hands around the other woman's torso.

"I'm glad to see you. I wasn't sure you were coming back."

Akaavi's hands went around Ryli briefly, patting her on the back and then they both stepped away. "To be honest, I wasn't sure I was either."

Ryli tilted her head questioningly, "It's been months. Did you accomplish what you set out to do?"

"Indeed I did."

"I'm happy for you then."

"I was happy too, and then I realized I had no purpose anymore, no home." The two of them headed down the hallway to the crew quarters. "I came to request a permanent position with your crew."

"You're welcome to it, but you're free to do what you like. I'll never hold you here."

"Nonetheless, you fight for a purpose. A purpose I understand and can support."

"Well, I'm glad you're back then."

Akaavi glanced in the rooms as they walked. She and Bowdaar caught sight of each other and both bowed carefully to each other. Before she'd left, she and the Wookie had spent a lot of time sparring. "Where is Corso? Or Guss?"

"Guss took off to go visit some friends awhile back. He sends me regular holos, but I get the feeling I'll have to threaten him to get him back here for a serious job." Ryli rubbed the back of her neck, "Ah, Corso is off on a job with my old friend Juran."

Akaavi's eyebrows lifted briefly, "He left you?"

"Not exactly. It was sort of my idea."

"Is this like the last time I asked you about Corso and I shouldn't press too much?"

"Well, no, but to change the subject, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"I don't consider it a favor to help you. Why did you not ask before?"

"You had your whole vengeance thing. That was important to you."

"So what do you need?"

"I need information on my sister, actually."

"How would I succeed here where you have failed?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ryli grinned as Akaavi nodded, "She's a slave in Imperial space, probably on Dromund Kaas, or was."

"I see; I have access to information you cannot obtain. I will seek this information for you. Give me the details you have so far."

As Ryli sat down with Akaavi at the bar talking, she felt better. A lead on her sister would be just the thing to distract her while Corso was gone.

* * *

><p>Corso walked behind Juran and Geotre, who were giggling at something as they approached the cantina. He'd been to Balmorra before, but everything was getting rebuilt now. People had happier expressions on their faces than he'd seen last time.<p>

The cantina wasn't changed much, except there weren't any Imperials anymore. He caught sight of a Twi'lek face across the room and cursed mildly in his head, catching up to Juran and Geotre.

"What'll you have, Corso?" Geotre grinned, "First round is on me."

"Just a beer to start."

"No way, give me a real answer."

"Uh, whisky? I don't know, choose for me." From the glint in Geotre's eye, Corso knew he'd made a mistake, but just swallowed and took the drink that had been ordered for him.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Corso sighed, turning around.

"Hey! Corso, wasn't it?" said Numen Brock.

Corso nodded, taking a sip of his drink and almost choking in the process.

"What is this?" He asked Geotre, coughing.

"Special blend. Hi, I'm Geotre, this is Juran. I don't think we've met."

"Numen Brock, I met Corso and his Captain Ryli when they came by awhile back." Numen looked around the bar, "Is she here, by any chance?"

Corso gripped his glass tightly, "No, I came with them," he said shortly, jerking his finger at the two male Zabraks beside him.

Numen looked disappointed. "That's a shame. Are you still running with her?"

"Ah, yes, just helping out her friends."

"Well, tell her I said hi. It was good to see you though."

"Yeah, you too."

Numen turned and made his way back to the people he'd been sitting with. Corso stared down into his glass for a moment, remembering begging Ryli not to go off with that guy. _Face it, that was pretty pathetic of you_. He drank the rest of the glass hastily and turned to Geotre, "I'll take another one."

"Alright! This is going to be a good night after all."


	11. Chapter 11

Several hours later, Corso was drunkenly deep into conversation with a pretty Twi'lek named Tem'yra. She'd dug in on her farm when the Imperials invaded and defended her land, helping the rebellion as the planet was overrun. Now she grew crops, making a pretty good living. It was nice to talk to someone about the same stuff he'd talked about on Ord Mantell, but he noticed that her stories didn't capture his attention they way they might have a year ago.

Across the room, Juran and Geotre were deep into a conversation with a couple of dancers. They were holding hands under the table, Corso noticed. _See, they can be together and still run a ship, we could do it. She'd have to stop going for guys like Numen though,_ he thought fuzzily, catching sight of the guy across the room.

"Corso?" Tem'yra got to her feet, "I'm going to head back to my place, would you mind walking me? It's still not totally safe to walk alone here."

"Ah, of course." He got to his feet unsteadily, "I'm not sure how good I'd be in a fight right now though. Maybe I should see if Juran or Geotre could come with us."

"Oh no, just seeing you walking beside me will deter someone."

"Um, alright then." Corso felt like there was something wrong with her logic there, but couldn't come up with why.

Juran caught sight of him leaving and held up his holo, indicating he'd call him in the morning. Corso tried to gesture that he'd be back to the ship once he was done walking her home, but didn't think he managed to get anything across as Juran fell back in his seat roaring at Corso's drunken, fumbling attempts to gesture anything. Tem'yra was trying to maneuver Corso out the door, but Juran was getting to his feet and coming over.

"Hey, hang on a moment there."

"Corso was just walking me home," said Tem'yra.

"And is that okay with Corso?" asked Juran.

Corso blinked at Juran, "Sure, can't let a lady walk home alone."

Juran looked a bit skeptical, but nodded. Corso headed out of the cantina behind the Twi'lek. Behind him he heard Numen approach Juran, but couldn't make out words. He just bet they were about Ryli though. Tem'yra slid her hand onto his arm and steered him through the streets, out onto the land.

"My farm is just down this way." She pointed.

As the cold air hit Corso, he realized exactly how drunk he was. "Tem," he said, "I'm gonna be worse than useless as a protector or even someone to walk with. Lemme go get Juran for this."

"No, it's fine, really."

"I'm not gonna be able to find my way back."

"It's okay; we're close now."

Corso turned that over in his head, trying to figure out how that response helped with his statement and gave up.

They walked on in silence, finally reaching a well-kept farmhouse on the edge of a large property. "So, ah, here you are." Corso mumbled.

"Don't you want to come in for a drink?"

"I think the last thing I should have right now is a drink."

"Something hot then?"

"Oh, alright, sure."

The kitchen was clean and warm. Tem'yra busied herself heating something while Corso stood awkwardly by a wall. Eventually he gave up and leaned on the wall, since it was clear his legs weren't doing their job. She handed him a cup of something and gestured for him to follow her. There was a small sitting room with a holoterminal and a couch, which she helped him sit down on. Whatever the hot drink was, it was fantastic, but he couldn't place the taste.

He turned to ask her what it was and she was shyly leaning in, her mouth getting closer to his. _Oh, that's why her logic made no sense, _his brain caught up finally. Slow to react, she'd pressed her lips against his and he gently pushed her back a few inches.

"Ah, this isn't exactly right. I've got someone waiting for me." _Do you? She told you to have fun._ "It ain't fair to you."

"I thought she sent you away."

"Well, no, it's not like that."

"I thought she told you to have a good time."

"That she did, but..."

Tem'yra's lips met his again, then pulled back, "We'll just have a good time then. We seem to have more in common than you and your Captain anyway." She kissed him again.

Maybe it was because his thoughts were running in the same direction, but that struck a note in him and he pushed her back again.

"Ah, if I'd met you on Ord Mantell, I'd be getting my parents to arrange things right now." He smiled at her, "But things ain't like that for me anymore. I can't do this."

She sat back a bit and he noticed with horror that tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "I don't really do this, Corso, bring men home. I just thought we had so much in common and you aren't with anyone currently..." The tears spilled over and then she was crying.

"Oh no, don't do that." She moved forward to kiss him again and Corso let her, miserably. Her tears tickled his cheeks and his head cleared a bit. _That's one thing Ry'd never do. Force this issue with someone who clearly said no or didn't want to. Even that first time on her ship, even drunk, she never pressed the issue after I backed off._ _Even if I had to back off every time she tried. _He thought back to that first time she'd propositioned him. His cheeks reddened and his body had a definite reaction. _Oh, that's not going to help._

He got to his feet hastily, moving her off of him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "but I have to go."

She burst into loud tears, but he somehow managed to make his way out and head back towards the city, feeling like a jerk.


	12. Chapter 12

Corso took his time walking back. He hadn't been out on land like this in awhile. As he breathed in the air, he wasn't getting the same rush, the same secure feeling that he'd be planetside forever. His gaze kept turning to the stars. There was so much more out there than farms and a single fight on a single planet. There were worlds to explore and a fight that spanned the galaxy. A fight he could be a part of, a place he could make more of difference to than just a single farm. _This is what she meant,_ he thought. _Even if she didn't exactly say it. _

Once he got back to the ship, he stopped to call Ryli on the holo. She picked up immediately, much to his relief.

"Riggs? Everything okay?"

"Yup, Captain, just calling to see how you were."

Her grin made the whole night worth it. "So 'Kavi is back and she knows this guy..."

Corso just watched Ryli talk, his heart at ease with leaving Tem'yra. _She seems like it's easier to talk to me now. I miss her so much._ He still had enough alcohol in his system to go straight to all the ways he missed her; what they could be doing if she was there. The image from the first time she'd tried to get him into bed popped back into his head and his eyes roamed over her figure as he listened.

"You're gonna wait for me to if you get a lead, right Captain?"

She looked surprised, "You want me to?"

"I'd sure appreciate it."

She smiled, "Okay, I'll wait. Do you really think it'll be a whole month?"

"I hope not. We got a couple more deliveries to make planetside though." He grinned, "Why? You missing me?" He could have bitten his tongue out. _Way to not lay the pressure on, Riggs._ _You can't still be that drunk!_

"Actually, I am." He started breathing again at her answer. Her grin turned saucy and then a whole new emotion raced over him. "Get home soon, okay?"

"Missing anything specific?" _What is WRONG WITH YOU?_ Corso's brain screamed at him.

"Mmm, you've been drinking, but yes, in fact I am," she purred. _See, you should get drunk more often. _"I'm not having this kind of conversation over a public holoterminal though." She winked.

"I'll call you again, Captain. In private."

"Make it soon, okay?" She smiled and cut the connection.

Corso stood there smiling, until he heard the hatch. Juran and Geotre paused when they saw him.

"Hey," said Juran, exchanging a look with Geotre, who quietly left the two of them alone. "I thought you were set elsewhere for the night."

"I thought I was just walking a woman home." Corso grimaced, "You were trying to stop me; I should have listened."

"You _really_ thought you were just walking her home?"

Corso shrugged, "I mean, yeah."

"Corso, I didn't realize you were that drunk." Juran sighed and sank into a chair. "What if she'd had a partner waiting to jump you or just robbed you herself because she figured you for an easy mark? Could you defend yourself against a woman?"

Corso sighed, "I know; I gotta start thinking like that. I would have been more careful if I'd been sober."

"So what did happen?"

"She kissed me and it just... felt... wrong. So I said no and she wouldn't exactly take that as an answer."

"So nothing happened?"

"Nothing more than the kiss. Ran back here and called Ryli."

Juran studied Corso for a moment. "Numen saw you leave with her and assumed Ryli was a free agent. Tam'yra's apparently known for going after spacers. He asked me to pass on a message."

Corso stiffened. "I can't tell you not to pass on that message, but maybe you could phrase it in an unappealing way?"

Juran laughed, "I can do that."

"Juran?"

"Yup?"

"When did you know Geotre was, I guess, the one?"

"I can't name one specific moment, more like I woke up one day and felt that I was alone in my bed. I knew I never wanted him to not be there again." Juran reconsidered, "Well, I mean, he does run jobs without me sometimes. When I ran into Ryli he'd taken the ship to go drop some stuff off to his family. It wasn't a moment; it was an ache when he was gone." Juran chuckled, "Of course, I knew I was in love. I don't think Ryli knows what that feels like. This is all new to her."

"But you said there was another guy, before?"

"She didn't love him. She let him treat her badly towards the end because she felt bad that she couldn't love him. I was only there for those parts of it."

Corso's blood froze. "Someone treat her badly?"

Juran paused a moment before answering, "You really need to talk to her about it." Juran stood up and patted Corso on the back. "Tomorrow's going to be rough. Get some sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

Ryli lay in bed that night, thinking of Corso. She knew what had happened last time he'd gotten that drunk, but this time he'd called her. Something must have happened to make him do that. She shook her head, she had no right being uncomfortable or even curious. She'd told him to have a good time. She wished Akaavi's friend had gotten back to them so she had something else to think about.

He'd actually flirted with her tonight; he'd always sort of held himself back before. That last night Corso had been on the ship kept echoing around her brain. She shivered. He'd stopped every time he found something she liked and just focused...

She rolled over. Taking things into her own hands would be a poor substitute for what she was remembering. There was no way she was going to sleep at this rate. Sitting up, she switched on the light. She sighed and tossed the covers to one side and then padded down the hallway to the bar. There was a glassful of Alderaanian vodka left, so she poured it for herself and flipped through available entertainment on the holonet.

"A galaxy of choices and there's nothing on," she murmured.

Soft footsteps crept down the hall. Risha came around the corner.

"Oh, sorry Rish, I forgot how lightly you sleep."

"I'm more amazed by how deeply Akaavi sleeps." She sat down beside Ryli and watched her flip.

"Corso?"

Ryli nodded.

"You're really not selling me on the merits of this falling in love business."

Ryli snorted. "Believe me, at this point I'm not seeing the merits either."

"Liar."

"Rish, has there ever been anyone for you that wasn't just a hook-up?"

"There have been guys I went back to, but no, no one I would have considered seriously."

"He called tonight."

"Checking in?"

"It sounded like he just wanted to see me." Ryli laughed, "He actually flirted."

"Impossible."

"I swear!"

"So, when he gets back, I have to make Akaavi my wingwoman."

"You've never needed me with you to pick up a guy in your life."

"Remember the first time we went out drinking together?"

"Wow, how could I forget? That was the infamous bet night."

"I'm pretty sure I conned more guys than you."

"Who knows? We were both so drunk by the end."

"I remember at least fifteen guys buying me a drink or two; you had at least that many also."

"I think I was more like twelve. I got distracted by the last one and took him home."

"Corso was so pissed the next morning, but he made us breakfast anyway; do you remember?"

"Yup. I hadn't figured he could cook, but he surprised me."

"Was that night the first time he saw you naked?"

"Second. Shouldn't run with a crew on a small ship if you have shame."

Risha snickered. "Your, ahem, lack of shame is well documented."

Ryli shrugged, "Never mattered to Juran or Jenra."

Risha was quiet a minute. "You never talk about them much."

"You know more than anyone."

"You didn't tell me she died."

"I couldn't even process it, honestly."

"Why'd she leave your crew?"

Ryli sighed and took a sip of her drink, "Because I wasn't hard core enough for her. Jenra wanted to be taking the Empire out every day, all day, whatever it took. I was more cautious."

"She was a zealot?"

"Jenra came home to her whole family tortured and killed sometime after the Sacking. Sith had gotten them. Her daughter was barely still alive; gave her a detailed accounting of what they'd done. She was never the same after from what I gathered." Ryli sighed and took another sip, "She taught me everything I know about knife work."

"You do know a lot." Risha was silent again, "I'm here, Ry. I'm not going anywhere or putting myself in any dangerous situations."

Ryli grinned, "Oh, stars forbid. Other than having half a planet full of people who want you dead."

Risha shoved her, "You know what I mean." More quietly she said, "I'm not going anywhere, like Jenra did."

Ryli leaned her head against Risha's shoulder, "Better not. I don't think I could stand to break in another drinking companion."

"Seriously, can I get Kelyth's info now? We can have a double wedding."

Ryli laughed, "I'll see if I can actually find it."

"So did Corso teach you everything you know about cleaning blasters?"

The two women cracked up at the old joke.

"I should probably fill him in on that one. We've been joking about it for so long now."

"The man was a soldier; there's no way he can't get that joke or he spent everyday blushing."

Ryli was silent, a grin flickering over her face.

"What?"

"Corso in military gear."

"Ryli!" Risha made a face, "Oh ugh."

She shrugged, "I think at this point I'm allowed to use being in love as an excuse."

"We're still going to have nights out though? Promise me?"

"I promise." Ryli said easily. "I'm not turning into someone different. I'm just giving a guy a chance." She drank the rest of her glass, "For all I know it won't work out or he'll realize he really does miss being planetside. Some people aren't cut out to be spacers."

"I think Corso likes this life a lot more than he thought he would."

"Do you really think we have a shot, Rish?" Ryli whispered.

"I think you do and if you ever tell him that, I'll deny it." Risha eyed Ryli out of the corner of her eye, "Ry, have you even _told_ him you're in love with him yet? More importantly, does Juran know?"

"Why is that more important?"

"Because Juran loves you, but he'll probably make sure Corso has a hell of a time if he doesn't know how you feel."

Ryli sat bolt upright, "Oh _no_! I never thought of that!"

"As far as Juran knows, you're trying to get rid of Corso."

Ryli got up, pacing the room. "But Juran's not going to force Corso into a bad situation; he's never been like that."

"Okay, I don't know Juran at all, but maybe you should take back that free for all pass you gave Corso." Risha took the glass out of Ryli's hand, "Will it bother you if something happens?"

"I don't have a right to be bothered, but if Juran goes out of his way to provide opportunities for Corso where he wouldn't have taken them otherwise..." Ryli sat down heavily. "I can't take it back now, this is what I wanted: him to try freedom."

Risha rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "Tell Corso how you feel or at least tell Juran how you feel. Seriously, Ryli. I'm not dealing with you for the next few weeks if you don't."

Ryli slumped back into the couch. "I don't want to," she murmured petulantly. "It's not fair to him."

"It's not fair to him to keep him in the dark."

Ryli ignored this logic and stood up, "I'm going to sleep."

Risha sighed and left the room without saying anything more.


	14. Chapter 14

Corso woke up with a sinking sensation in his stomach. Today was something awful, but he couldn't quite place it. _Oh right, we're going to visit Jenra's grave._ Ryli didn't talk about her old crew much, but he knew that Jenra had been a sort of teacher to her. A member of the family Ryli built for herself. _A family you're now a part of_. He blinked and rolled out of his bunk, running his hands over his hair to tie it back. He'd only spent two mornings waking up beside her, but the bunk still felt empty. _Get your head straight, Riggs. Today is not a mooning type of day._ He sighed and headed down the hall to shower.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, he, Juran and Geotre stood on a plain, the green land of Balmorra stretching away before them. Speckled with bombed sites, the land was nonetheless taking back over. Behind them was a small settlement that had been the frontline of a skirmish against the remnants of the Imperial invasion. In front of them was a line of crude graves. The whole scene felt out of place, the deaths of people who'd just been fighting for their own planet hung like constellations over the blue sky and warm air.<p>

The three of them were silent, but tears were rolling down Juran's face. He stood a bit apart from Corso and Geotre, not bothering to hide his face. Corso felt distant from this moment, as this wasn't the first time he'd stood in front of graves and he was trying very hard not to flash back to what it felt like. He had to keep this moment separate from himself. He wished Ryli was there, because then he could just focus on being there for her and not having to deal with the fact that there were graves like this of people who had been loved on every planet across the galaxy. His mouth filled with blood and he realized he'd been chewing his tongue. The emotions that lead Ryli to such rage against the Empire had never been more clear to him. All this death, the people suffering as slaves, to fund a corrupt madman who had no greater goal beyond conquest was how Corso saw it. His planet, this planet, how many others would there be?

Without a word, the three of them turned and walked back to where they'd parked the speeders. Juran was leaning against Geotre now, their hands clasped tightly.

He wanted Ryli there so badly in that moment. He wanted to bury himself in how much he loved her, in how hard she worked to do good for the galaxy. He clung to his memory of her to keep the sorrow from being overwhelming.

* * *

><p>He called her as soon as they were back on the ship. He could tell when she answered that she hadn't slept. His heart sank.<p>

"Hey, Captain," he swallowed.

Her smile was different, more intense and he found himself responding with a brilliant smile of his own. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other.

"You don't look like you slept much," he said, not caring that it was none of his business.

She ran her hand over her face, "I was thinking about you," she admitted.

Every inch of him electrified and the ship could have fallen into the sun without him noticing. "Ah, so you were alone?"

She giggled, "No, Risha was up with me for some of it." Her face grew serious, but she spoke shyly. "She wants me to tell you something, but I want to wait until you get back."

He was pretty sure everyone on the ship could hear his heart beating. "I could take a shuttle back tonight," he managed to get out. "Unless you're kicking me off the ship for good, in which case you know my thoughts on that."

She giggled again, "No, you'll always have a home here."

"So, what is it?"

Her hand went up to one of her careful buns and nervously ran over the comb in it. "I feel like a jerk," she admitted. "But I've been thinking about it all night and I'll just..." she shook her head.

His heart stopped. "Why do you feel like a jerk?" _Please don't tell me you changed your mind about us. _

She squared her shoulders in that way he found adorable, despite knowing she usually did it right before she went into a fight. "I... ah," she looked down at her feet, "I was kind of hoping you could _not_ let Juran show you a good time. Anymore." She kept going as his body flooded with adrenaline and a raging, overwhelming desire to have his mouth on her right then. "I mean, if you have... already, it's fine, I can't... but hopefully not after now, because I haven't, ah, since you left... and I'm not going to..."

_Is that what I sound like? All fumbling and nervous?_ His voice sounded rougher to himself, "I hear you, Captain."

She shifted nervously, shaking her head. "Okay, so... are you going to...?"

"There was a bad incident, but I haven't either," He tried to smile reassuringly, but knew that it mostly looked hungry. "You're all I'm thinking about, Captain."

A slow smile started over her face and she opened her mouth to talk, just as Juran came around the corner.

"Ry!" Juran smiled weakly.

She tore her eyes from Corso with an obvious effort and he couldn't stop his heart from pounding so hard it became hard to breath.

"Juran! How bad was it?"

"It was rough," he admitted. "I understand why you didn't want to come." He glanced at Corso, "Could you give us a moment? I'll come get you when I'm done."

Corso nodded; he could use a moment to collect himself as well.

As soon as he got out of earshot, he leaned against the wall, practically panting. _How many weeks have I been away? Two? I don't think I can hold out away from her, knowing she's thinking about me, not wanting me to be with anyone else... Volunteering to not be with anyone else herself... _He took a long shuddering breath. _Get a grip, see this through. She'll be there when you get back. _His thoughts drifted. _Maybe Juran will have us finish up early..._


	15. Chapter 15

Juran turned towards her and Ryli swallowed everything that had made her almost spill her guts to Corso. "Juran, really, I can't talk about it yet."

He inspected her, "That's fine; I want to talk about something else."

"Oh?"

"Are you aware that boy's in love with you?"

Ryli changed color, the yellow-green of her skin darkening to full green blush. "Um, yeah. I mean, he never said, but since he's been gone..."

Juran watched her, a slow smile starting over his face, "You're in love with him too!"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to!"

"Juran! Don't say anything, okay?" She scowled at him, "I need to tell him myself."

Juran laughed, throwing his head back, "Yes, you do."

She shook her head, "Anyway, Risha's been bugging me to leave Coruscant, so we're heading to Nar Shaddaa so she can blow off some steam and so Akaavi can meet up with a friend. I remembered that's where you all were headed after Balmorra anyway, so I figured we could meet up sooner?"

"There's only one delivery left here on Balmorra and then we can head out once that's done. Nar Shaddaa won't know what hit it." Juran grinned, "Eager to see him in person?"

Ryli rolled her eyes, "I'm not having this conversation anymore."

"Listen, you need to know something." She stared at him. "Last time you were on Balmorra, you hooked up with a Numen Brock?"

She blinked, "Oh, yeah, I remember. Why?"

"He got one of his friends to try to seduce Corso."

Ryli glared, "Why the hell did he do that?"

"I guess last time you were here, Corso tried to keep you two apart?"

"Yeah, he did. Told Numen I was allergic to candlelight," she smiled. "It was so cute."

"Well, Numen gave me a message to pass onto you; wants you to look him up since he's heading to Coruscant for awhile. I think sticking his friend on Corso was him just making sure you were open to it or it was some kind of revenge for Corso trying to interfere last time. I'm not sure exactly what was supposed to happen, but one of my friends let me know that she didn't approach Corso randomly."

"Corso just told me nothing happened," she said slowly.

"Well he's right. The women tried to force herself on him and he ended up having to make a run for it."

Her lips twitched.

"I don't know whether that's an angry or amused reaction, but honestly, I wouldn't contact Numen again."

"I might look him up," her eyes were glinting, angry.

"Ry! If you 'looked up' every man who tried to reconnect with you by taking out the competition, you'd be busy for years."

"But it's _different_," she said plaintively.

Juran grinned at her, "How so?"

She sputtered, "It just is."

"Hey Corso! You can come back," Juran hollered, grinning like a madman at Ryli.

"Don't you go and...Oooo!" she almost squealed in frustration, "We're not done!"

Corso came around the corner, that smile still sitting on his face and she got caught for a moment staring at him as Juran quietly stepped away, chuckling.

"Hey, Captain," he said, the odd, low pitch of his voice making her skin tingle.

"Hey," she answered softly. "So," she said more firmly, "Looks like we're going to be meeting up on Nar Shaddaa. Sooner than we thought."

His eyes lit up. _Oh my STARS, that is not fair. No one should look that happy just to see me._ "How much sooner?"

"Well, Juran says you only have one more stop, but we're leaving tonight. Akaavi wants to find a friend who might be able to give us a lead and Risha just wants to do something fun."

"Risha always wants to do something fun."

Ryli shrugged, "Anyway, whenever you get there, we'll be planetside already. I was thinking of getting the crew rooms in a nice cantina for a few nights, but I'll wait until you're around if you'd prefer."

"Let me put some thought into that."

"Some thought?"

"Well, get the rest of the crew rooms, but I kind of like the idea of having the ship to ourselves for a night or two."

Ryli changed color slightly, hoping he didn't notice. She cleared her throat, "I should go before this gets bad."

"I don't mind it getting bad."

She grinned, "Goodbye Corso."

"See you soon, Captain," he said in that voice that drove her crazy.

She sighed and started the walk around the ship to be sure everyone was secure before they left.

* * *

><p>Corso shook his head. He kept wanting to ask her about that guy in her past, but every time he saw her it went clean out of his head. <em>Probably the sort of thing you ask in person anyway.<em> He couldn't imagine the Captain letting anyone treat her badly. Actually, he admitted, he couldn't imagine anyone surviving treating the Captain badly.

Juran approached him and slapped him on the back, "C'mon, I think we can manage that delivery now and be off planet by nightfall."

Corso grinned at Juran, "That quickly?"

"Who am I to stand in the way of love?" Juran said impishly.

Corso was pretty sure the gravity had gone on the ship, "Did she say... that?" he choked out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Juran headed to the bridge.

"Juran! What did she say!"

"Something about Risha blowing off steam."

Corso thought he'd never been so frustrated in his life. _Well, that's not true. Think about the first few months on Ryli's ship._ He managed to calm down and glared at the Zabrak, who still wore that impish grin as he input coordinates to the navicomputer. The ship hummed to life and took off smoothly.

"C'mon Corso, I'm just speaking about you."

Corso swallowed, "Oh, I thought maybe..."

Juran sighed, "Okay, now I feel bad. You two need to get in a room and _talk_. Soon."

Corso ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I don't know that I'm going to be able to be thinking about talking right away."

Juran cracked up as Corso blushed furiously.

"C'mon," Juran said, still laughing, "Go help Geotre figure out what we're dropping off here."


	16. Chapter 16

The moment they'd touched down on Nar Shaddaa, Risha had taken off with some blond who looked suspiciously like Kelyth from the quick glimpse she'd gotten. From what little she remembered, the two of them would get along well. Ryli didn't feel the slightest bit jealous, which made her uncomfortable. _Leave it to Rish to get a guy to meet her within a day of calling. I used to have that effect on guys too, right? _The image of Corso smiling at her burned into her brain and then faded. _Right. That's better._

"I will seek out my friend," Akaavi murmured from beside Ryli as they stood on the ship's ramp. "She is a bounty hunter and has a place not far from here."

"Be careful," Ryli said automatically.

"I always am."

Bowdaar slipped out of the ship and she pointed at Akaavi's back, silently. He nodded and followed behind. He approached, catching up to her and they exchanged a few words before Akaavi looked back at Ryli and then the two of them headed off.

Ryli stood there for awhile, letting the sounds and smells of Nar Shaddaa run over her. She rolled her shoulders. _Time to go win some money_. A wicked grin split her face. She flexed slightly, feeling the comforting lines of her knives along her skin and strode off.

* * *

><p>Akaavi called when she was three drinks in and having just won enough to set them up at the fanciest cantina on Nar Shaddaa. She excused herself, noticing who watched her walk away, and who didn't. It was always useful knowledge to keep track of.<p>

"What's up, Akaavi?"

"She's got a call into a friend who works with Imperial census data."

"That sounds promising." Ryli swallowed her hopes, "Do you want to meet me?"

"Yes, I've sent Bowdaar back to the ship, but I'll meet you at these coordinates."

"No, meet me at the Red Light District," said Ryli, "It's closer to both of us. I'll send you coords." She took her jacket off the back of the chair and smiled at the table, "I'm sorry gentlemen, ladies; you'll have to keep your credits tonight."

The laughter of the table followed her out and to a cab. She got out at the right spot and walked down the street to get a better view.

The street seemed oddly empty and a group of Imperials were suddenly walking right towards her. She ducked down an alleyway to see if they were following her, which they were. She caught sight of Akaavi out of the corner of her eye, jumping to a perch above them. Ryli sighed, her blades falling into her hands silently. From the outside, no one would see anything more than her hands twitching.

"Excuse me, there," came an Imperial's obnoxious voice from behind her.

She spun, grinning widely.

"Well hello there gentlemen. How can I help you?"

She sauntered towards them, just as Akaavi dropped down silently from her perch onto one of them. Ryli's blood hummed and she stepped forward, "You made a mistake, Imp," she purred.

"You're quite outnumbered.," he said arrogantly. Ryli wondered if they trained their military to sound condescending, part of basic speech or something. Another Imperial vanished quietly from behind him.

"You're right," she dropped her head and looked up at him through her lashes, "What are you going to do with me?"

He reached for her, smirking, "I just have a few questions, maybe it'll lead to other things."

His last friend vanished from behind him and Ryli smiled at him sweetly.


	17. Chapter 17

Ryli slid the knife in between the Imperial's ribs. The familiar feel of his blood flowing over her fingers as she hit the back of his spine took her to the place in the back of her head where death was just something she did, not felt. It wasn't as easy to get a knife that far into a body as most people assumed. That worked for her in most cases, her strength was something they didn't anticipate. The body crashed to the ground as she pulled her blade back with a jerk. Someone moved in the shadows behind her and she spun, a second blade falling into her empty hand from her sleeve. Her hands stayed at her sides, casually, but her whole body vibrated with tension.

"I'd come on out of the shadows if I were you." Like silk, her voice came out calm, almost seductive.

"I saw what just happened. I'll stay right here, if you don't mind," came an equally smooth voice, this one with an Imperial accent. "I'd like to talk."

Ryli's hands tightened and then the knife from her left hand was flying through the air until it was stopped abruptly by a thigh and a startled cry of pain.

She strode over and sneered down at the uniformed Imperial, he was higher ranking than the others. "I don't talk a lot."

Despite his obvious pain, he leered at her, "So I've heard."

She stomped precisely on the hilt of the knife in his leg, driving it further along the leg and then popping it out of his skin. He suppressed a scream and then took a deep breath, his eyes glazing. "You're going to want to talk to me," he whispered.

Ryli heard footsteps coming down the alleyway and quickly put a blade to the man's neck. "Quiet now."

Akaavi came into view, blood-splattered and looking very fierce. "I was unable to leave one alive, did you?"

Ryli nodded, tucking her blades back into their usual spots, "And he wants to talk. Lucky us."

Akaavi reached over and punched the man in the side of the head. He slumped immediately and she swung him up over her shoulder.

"We should go, Captain, before someone comes to investigate."

Ryli nodded, glancing back at the corpses behind her. "One sec." She rummaged through their pockets for their cred sticks and holopads. "Might be some information on these."

Akaavi's eyes glinted, "And the cred sticks?"

Ryli shrugged, "Gotta pay to have my gear cleaned, don't I? Get that Imperial jacket off of him before we carry him into public." Akaavi paused and knelt down so that Ryli could tug it off. Folding it closed to look like just a regular jacket, she sighed, following Akaavi down the alleyway and back to the street. The tall Mandalorian was carefully avoided by people and no one paid any careful attention to the man slung across her back.

Ryli shoved her hands into her pockets. "Risha's gonna make fun of us for walking into a trap."

"I don't much care," came back the amused response. "We did get someone who will talk to us." Akaavi looked sideways at Ryli, "Why do you prefer to use knives, instead of your blaster? You're a good shot."

Ryli shrugged, "People hear blaster fire. Sometimes they come to investigate. No one hears you gut someone like a fish."

Akaavi blinked, "You are quite a warrior." She looked back ahead of her, "I forget that sometimes when I see you and Risha dressed up to go out."

Ryli laughed, then sobered. "Um, 'Kavi?"

"Yes?"

"Could your friend have set us up?"

"There is a good chance. After I have secured this one, I will go find her."

"Please take Bowdaar with you and don't send him away."

Akaavi nodded, "That is a good idea."

They reached the hangar and Akaavi moved ahead with their captive.

Ryli's holo beeped. She cursed under her breath as she answered it. It was Juran, "Ry, we made great time. We're landing in a few hours; can we meet you somewhere tonight?" Then he did a doubletake at her appearance. "Um, what have you gotten mixed up in?"

"We got jumped. We're fine." She patted her buns, discovering one was askew, she started to twine it back in.

Juran scowled at her, "I'd like the truth please, not some brush-off."

"That really is everything. Akaavi went to talk to a friend, we got jumped soon after"

Akaavi poked her head around the corner, "Where do you keep the stuncuffs?"

"In the hold, top shelf."

Juran turned purple, opening his mouth to speak, so Ryli grinned weakly and said cheefully, "See you tonight! Star Cluster Casino, at nine!" And shut down the call.

She knew she should have just told him what she was doing, but Juran was always so _uncomfortable_ with her methods of obtaining information.

* * *

><p>Corso watched as the holocall cut off, open-mouthed.<p>

Juran stomped down the hall to the bridge, "Geo, I need to fly."

Geotre slid out of the pilot's chair quickly, his gaze thoughtful as Juran angrily took the helm and pushed the ship faster. He turned to Corso and chucked a thumb down the hallway, turning and gliding away. Corso followed him, his thoughts jumbled and when Geotre spun and hissed, "What did she say?"

"Ah, it wasn't what she said. It was more the her being covered in blood and seemed like she had a prisoner."

Geotre blinked. "Oh dear," he murmured. "I don't think Juran could stand to lose her too, not now."

Corso distracted himself from the fact that Ryli'd been in a fight and he hadn't been there by changing the subject entirely, "So why did Juran drop out of her life for that period of time?"

"Well, she was just so hurt and we were learning to live together on the ship..." Geotre shrugged, "He sort of lost track of time. He'll always consider her family, but you don't talk to your family everyday or even every month, right?"

Corso nodded slowly, thinking of Rona, "You're right on that account."

Geotre inspected him, "And how are you?"

"Upset I didn't have her back," Corso admitted.

Geotre grinned and patted him on the back, "Nothing like a big strong man worrying about you to take the sting out of an ambush."

Corso chuckled.

"Why don't you get changed and I'll see if I can't pry some information out of Juran about why he's so upset?"

"Why should I change?"

"We're meeting her tonight, right?"

"Yeah, at the... uh, Star Cluster?"

"You have dust all over you, you're sweaty from hauling cargo and you're seeing her for the first time in weeks."

"Ah, good point."

Geotre gave him a shove towards his quarters and marched back up to the bridge with a determined look. Corso rummaged for something clean and got right into a hot shower. _Why didn't you wait for me like you said you would?_


	18. Chapter 18

Between the two of them, they got the Imperial stripped and locked up in the cage on the ship. Ryli dosed him with an adrenal and sent Akaavi off. "He won't wake up for hours, maybe even days with what I just put in his system. Go see your friend."

Akaavi nodded, and, accompanied by Bowdaar, she left the ship.

Sighing, Ryli left a message for Risha. "You don't have to come back to the ship, but 'Kavi and I got jumped and we have a prisoner. Tomorrow I need you to decrypt some datapads and tonight we're meeting Juran, Geotre and Corso at the Star Cluster Casino at nine. Feel free to bring Kelyth, if that's who that was." She shut down the link.

Her jacket looked ruined, but C2'd gotten worse stains out. She searched her closet and finally pulled out the black dress she hadn't worn in over a year. The dress didn't have much to offer as far as coverage went, so she put it back into her closet with a sigh. There was no way she should be walking around without all of her knives right now. _Corso would have probably lost his mind seeing me in that dress, _she thought, shivering happily, _It might be a good thing to keep that one on hold until we talk_. She pulled a flowy shirt, with sleeves that tied and tight pants out, making sure all of her sheaths would be covered. By seven, no one had contacted her, so she took a short shower and spent some time trying to arrange her hair, before finally leaving it loose. _I hope he appreciates that, because if we get into a fight, it's going to be in the way._

Her captive was still out cold, but she dosed him again for safety, just as Akaavi and Bowdaar showed up.

"She was gone," were the first words out of Akaavi's mouth, "But we found her."

"And?"

"She did not organize the attack, but she did let the Imperials know I was there."

"I assume she's dead now."

Bowdaar nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Her report was picked up by a Lieutenant Rahglone. I believe that's who we have in our hold."

"So someone is going to want him back?"  
>Akaavi looked thoughtful, "She did not seem to think so. He is not very important and does not seem to be worth much to them. The only reason he is not dead is that he's so low ranking, he can not possibly have any information on the Empire that we might find useful." Akaavi shrugged, "Or he is bait. Regardless, the Empire has no jurisdiction here and can't move against us. The hangar is well guarded by the Republic."<p>

"So, I can still go out tonight?"

"If that is your priority, yes. I wish to learn a new maneuver from Bowdaar that he uses to fight Trandoshans specifically."

"Well, that guy won't be waking up any time soon, so holo if he does."

"You're avoiding asking him questions."

Ryli nodded briskly, catching Bowdaar's sympathetic look out of the corner of her eye. "He might know if she's alive or where she is, what's been done to her and I just..." _Want Corso beside me when I find out. Because he'll let me fall apart and not judge me for it._ She shook herself. "I just need to sort out this part of my life also."

Akaavi nodded, "I believe I understand."

Behind her Bowdaar rolled his eyes and headed down the hallway, growling a goodbye.

Ryli paused on her way out of the ship, to take a breath and get back to how excited she was to see him.

* * *

><p>Corso eyed Juran carefully. The Zabrak had been on edge all night, although Geotre had managed to get him away from the controls and into a shower before they got to Nar Shaddaa. Corso wasn't sure why he was so cranky, but he suspected it had to do with their recent visit to Jenra's grave and his renewed friendship with Ryli. Geotre made sure they were all wearing nice enough clothes for the cantina and Corso had been grateful as he walked in. If he'd worn what he originally wanted to, he'd look really out of place.<p>

Right now, they were just hanging out in the lobby, Geotre trying to get Juran to lighten up. A voice called his name. He spun to see Risha in one of her ridiculously revealing outfits. She had a familiar-looking, blond haired guy by the hand and Geotre made a low appreciative noise.

"Corso! Where's Ryli?"

"I'm not sure, actually. She's a little late."

"She's not known for her timeliness."

"So what happened today?"

Risha raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't really discuss that sort of thing with you."

"Uh, what?" The blond guy was looking around the cantina disinterestedly.

"This is Kelyth," she said. Corso nodded politely.

"Nice to meet you." Kelyth nodded and Corso turned back to Risha. "I meant with the attack. What happened to Ryli?"

Risha gaped at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You weren't with her?"

"No! I've been with Kelyth all day."

Corso opened his mouth to answer and caught sight of Ryli getting out of a cab in front. Her hair was down and swung loose over her back. She tucked it behind her ear as she turned to pay the driver. He couldn't move. In moments, she'd be in his arms. He had the momentary thought that maybe he should have gotten them a room and then she turned, catching sight of him. He heard Risha and Geotre making fun of how distracted he was, but he tuned this out. Her face lit up and he started towards her, not conscious of anything else around them. Before she could take more than a few steps, someone stepped out in front of her.

The guy was huge. Corso immediately moved quicker in her direction. The guy reached out and grabbed her arm, then tried to grab her hair. She stomped on his foot and went for one of her knives, but the guy pinned her arms against her sides . There was nothing but rage in him, but before he could reach the guy, he heard Juran exclaim, "Oh _fuck_ no!"

Then Juran was in front of him, tapping the guy on the shoulder and landing a beautiful punch right in the guy's mouth. It was a punch Corso himself would have been proud to throw, he thought, still moving. Things seemed to happen without him being aware of it after that, but he braced his feet to throw his own punch if Juran needed him. Juran leaned over and punched the guy again in the face, while Ryli had been scooped up by Risha and marched off.

Geotre took Corso by the arm and started propelling him to the taxis. "That's our queue to leave!" He grabbed Juran as they passed and Corso looked down at the guy on the ground without even a flicker of recognition as they left. Risha had already gotten Ryli and Kelyth into a taxi and she signaled that she would meet them at the ship. Juran sank into the taxi seat.

"What the hell?" Geotre exclaimed when they pulled away.

Juran was shaking his hand, "Damn that hurts." He blew on his knuckles. "That was Damiar." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. "Ry's ex. The douche I told you about."

"And you punched him because...?" Geotre was somewhat wide-eyed.

"I told him I would if he ever touched Ry again." Juran shrugged, eyes still closed. "Seemed like an appropriate time to make good on that threat."

Corso was thrown. "_That_ was her ex? What the hell was he doing here?"

"I have no idea. He ran security in a few cantinas, maybe he works there." Juran squinted at Corso, "Sorry for stealing your rescue moment."

The adrenaline was beginning to wear off as the speeder stopped at the spaceport. Up ahead, he could see Risha pulling Ryli towards the hangar. Kelyth was no where to be seen.

Juran spun and pushed Geotre towards where they had landed. "Get out of here, head to Coruscant, we'll meet you there." Geotre nodded and took off, moving more quickly than Corso had thought the man was capable of. He spared a moment to be impressed that Geotre didn't protest and then he took off after Juran towards Ryli and Risha.

All four of them got onto the ship. Juran and Ryli sprinted for the bridge.

"Why're we in such a rush?" Corso said to Risha.

"We just started a fight, possibly with security, at one of the richer cantinas on Nar Shaddaa," she said wryly. "We have to get out of here before they detain us. Also, if that's who I think it is, Ry's going to need to be off planet fast."

The ship hummed and took off. He could hear Juran and Ryli arguing on the bridge, but only the tone of their voices came through.

"Why does she need to be off planet fast?"

"You saw him. Last time he got a hold of her..." Risha stopped at the expression on Corso's face, "Hey," she said, trying to sound soothing. "It's fine; she's here."

She was here. And he was standing like a damn ronto with Risha.

He immediately walked away from Risha for the bridge.


	19. Chapter 19

This one is dedicated to clicketykeys, who helped me rework it ^_^

And edited for Ivory's review as well.

* * *

><p>Ryli was trying to explain to Juran why she hadn't gutted Damiar, but truth be told she couldn't figure out why she'd hesitated herself beyond knowing that she was much more practical than simply spilling the guts of a security guard in front of a cantina and witnesses.<p>

Juran seemed pissed about more than that though and she was just starting to nudge him down that line of questioning when Corso marched onto the bridge, swept her into his arms and kissed her. Juran's voice faded into a chuckle, but there were Corso's lips against hers and his tongue and oh, she _did_ love him, there was no way it would like this when he kissed her if she _didn't_... when he pulled back from the kiss, she felt like she'd been slapped.

"Is any of this anything that can't wait?" He asked her and it took her a moment to understand what he was saying. She shook her head and he scooped her up, marching away to her room. She was undoing his shirt before they even reached the room and when his hands slid up her skin to take off her shirt, her only thought was that no one had ever felt like this liquid lava brushing over her skin. She loved him.

She pulled back and he groaned into her neck. "Capt'n?" he asked huskily.

"Corso, you need to know," his mouth was back on her neck and she fought to remember what she was saying. "Corso, wait, please."

He stopped with an obvious effort.

She reached up and put her palm on his face, "Corso, I love you," she said haltingly, finally getting out what she'd known for weeks now.

"Say it again."

"I... love. You."

"Oh, Captain," he breathed out. "I love you too, I love you..." and then his mouth went back to her neck and he was ripping away the fabric between them.

Unlike the times before, there was an edge of desperation to the way they clung to each other. His hands gripped her tighter and her mouth was more bruising. She could tell he was forcing himself to go slow, but she just wanted all of him. When he was finally sliding into her, their eyes met and she thought she would weep with relief at the passion she saw. Then he started moving as the galaxy ceased to exist apart from his skin on her skin and above her and inside her, her heartbeat like a drum. When he pulled back, still shuddering slightly, still entwined, Ryli murmured, " I love you," and heard him murmur back, "I love you more."

The second time was calmer, less frantic. Corso lingered over some of her tattoos; his hands and mouth never stopping. This time, as she cried out his name, he called her Ryli for the first time ever. He pulled her down for a kiss before she slid to lay beside him. They fell asleep wrapped around each other.

* * *

><p>Ryli woke up with a warm body against hers and she stretched slightly, feeling more relaxed than she had in years. Corso shifted and then he was pressed firmly against her.<p>

"G'morning Captain," he rumbled softly, still half-asleep.

"Good morning indeed," she purred, stretching against him and he ran his hand down her side, pausing to pull her hip against him.

"Mm, shouldn't we get up?" she whispered.

"We need to talk," he made an involuntary noise as she arched against him, "and then people are going to want us," he paused to kiss her neck, "so we should do this while they still think we're asleep."

"That makes sense," she murmured.

"So you're going to need to be quiet."

"I don't know that I can do that."

He kissed her then, nudging her legs apart as he rolled over on top of her. She gasped at the sudden pressure and he put his mouth on hers to quiet her.

"Ryli," he whispered in her ear, making her moan. "I'll stop if you make any noise. I'm not intending on letting them know we're awake."

"Corso," she pulled his head back to stare into his eyes, "I love you; I meant it."

"I love you too; I have for a long time." He took a shuddering breath as she moved against him then his hand drifted down her body, pausing to wring little muffled noises from her. She was gasping now, trying to keep from making any noise and wanting nothing more than to let go. She bit her lip to keep quiet and finally buried her head in his shoulder. He was obviously delighted at the reaction he was wringing from her. This time it seemed their bodies knew the path they were taking and she didn't have to put a whole lot of thought into it beyond trying to stay quiet.

Corso sank down onto her chest and they lay there awhile quietly.

"That wasn't quiet," he murmured.

"I did my best," she whispered back.

He rolled to the side and propped himself up on one arm.

"Before you say anything, Captain, Ryli; whatever happens, whatever we decide here, I'm here. I'm not leaving you and I'm not leaving the ship again. I hate that I wasn't here to get your back today. I know you can take care of yourself, but I just want to be there."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know what you meant about just staying away from other people, but if that doesn't mean that you want to be together..."

"It does," she said quietly.

He cupped her face in his hand, his eyes practically glowing. "You want to be together?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I couldn't stand the thought of you not being there and then it took me some time to put together why..."

"Because you love me."

"Yes."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Corso Riggs."

"Again," he murmured into her hair.

"Greedy."

"I've been waiting so long to know that you feel the same; I'll never get tired of hearin' it." He kissed her gently. "There's some things I need to know, though. About your past."

Ryli sighed, "I know. It's not so easy to talk about or think about... I wasn't always as smart as I am now," she said with a smile.

"You just told me you loved me; I'd say you're the smartest you've ever been."

She laughed and shoved him gently. "I mean it. It's not going to be easy to tell you and it's not going to be easy to hear," she finished soberly.

"I gotta be honest; it doesn't feel like there's anything I can't handle right now."

"Okay, well, I guess start at the beginning?"

Someone pounded on Ryli's door.

"Of course," said Corso, sinking back onto the bed.

"I know you're not asleep anymore!" came Juran's voice.

"See," Corso said, grinning, "I told you to be quiet."


	20. Chapter 20

Corso watched Ryli chew on her lip, his heart full. It didn't feel like there was anything she could tell them that he couldn't fix up in his head because she loved him. Everything else was just background noise.

"Clothes?" he said.

She flashed him that grin and leaned over to kiss him. After a bit, hearing Juran pound on the door again, he whispered, "If you don't stop that, we won't be leaving."

"Oo, that sounds like a good idea to me," she answered.

He pulled the sheet back to look at her, with a relaxed grin on his face.

She stretched, to give him a good view and then turned to get out of bed.

"Oh no, that's not fair; come back here." His arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her hair as he pulled her back against him. She smelled like pears and mint, remnants of her shampoo. Almost without conscious thought, his hand drifted up from her stomach to brush her breasts, to make her arch.

"We still have to talk, Corso," she said breathlessly.

"But they'll bother us if we're just talking." He was finding it hard to hold onto his thoughts with her in his hands like that and her butt pressed up against..., "Captain," he said low like she liked.

"Not fair," she murmured, reaching her hand back to press his head against her neck, which he quickly obliged with a nibble right below her ear.

Just then, the door slid open and Risha poked her head in. She grinned at the two of them and called out, "You were wrong about them being done."

Ryli sighed and reached for the sheet. She sat up and nudged Corso into a sitting position against the headboard, with the sheet wrapped around both of them. Corso grabbed a pillow and plopped it down onto his lap, blushing.

"Sliced the door panel?"

Risha snorted, "Of course."

Corso managed not to scowl at Risha, but he definitely wasn't getting anywhere with trying to make himself presentable for company. Ryli's hand on his leg under the sheet wasn't helping any.

"They're covered," Risha called out to the hallway.

The moment hit Corso like a truck as Juran came around the doorway. She _loved _him. Him! He blushed at the wink Juran tossed him and his hand closed around hers. She loved him, finally and whatever came next, they'd be together. Then his brain spent some time on all the ways they got to be together now; all the times he'd wanted to reach out and touch her, grab her, kiss her, join her in the shower, take her into his arms, he could do all of that now. Juran was nattering on to Ryli now and he didn't hear a word, just gazing at her, lost in all the ways this changed the future. Risha'd been right at him having a narrow outlook before, and he hadn't been lying when he said her being a part of his life was the only important thing. Some part of him had always thought she'd come around to his way of thinking, but now he saw how unimportant that was. This part, the way her heartbeat sped up when he touched her, this was what mattered.

"So, we aren't in any trouble, but we're not exactly going to be welcome back in that particular cantina anytime soon," Juran was saying.

Ryli was nodding thoughtfully, "Can we hire a bounty hunter to take him out?"

"I wanted to do that years ago and you said no."

"I changed my mind."

"Fantastic, I've had someone briefed on the job for years," Juran mumbled, pulling out his datapad.

"So what about the guy in the hold?"

"He's not awake yet."

Ryli looked sheepish, "I guess I gave him too much."

"Akaavi will come get us when he wakes up."

Corso managed to pull his eyes away and caught Risha smiling at him. The first genuine smile he'd seen from her in regards to him and Ryli. He blushed some more and then Ryli's hand tightened on him.

"You'll never stop blushing for me, will you?" Ryli murmured.

"No, Captain, can't say as I will."

Juran had left the room, but Risha was still smiling at the both of them. "About time," she said as she left the room. "Go shower before we have to interrogate our prisoner."

Corso felt his face light up as he turned to Ryli. "I've been dreaming about showering with you since you got the ship back, Captain," he murmured.

Ryli laughed, "I really got you with that one, huh?"

"You did that on purpose?"

"Corso! Of course!"

He pulled the sheet away from her, "I thought you might have been, but I wasn't sure." He reached for her, but she jumped up and got out of bed.

"We _have_ to shower," she said from across the room.

"I'm not done with you, Captain."

She stayed across the room and fished out a couple of towels, "Well, hopefully you'll never be done with me."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," she looked back and smiled, "but we really do need to go shower. If it helps, we can shower together."

"Oh that helps," he said, catching the towel she threw him. "But you should probably get a head start."

"Head start?"

"Captain," he said grinning, "if I get my hands on you and that door is still shut, we're not leaving."

She squealed and took off out of the room. He followed quickly, tucking the towel around him.


	21. Chapter 21

The shower lasted a lot longer than it should, but the two of them got clean. Ryli hadn't expected anything less, but Corso was remarkably enthralled with making her moan. They managed to get dressed only after Risha separated them.

"So, I take it you told him. I could tell by the way he was looking at you." Risha snorted, "Or by the crazy noises coming out of here."

Ryli grinned, pulling her shirt down, "I told him."

Risha was leaning against the wall, grinning. "It's nice to see you more happy, less secretly tortured."

"It's kind of nice to know that all my secrets won't be secrets for much longer."

"You worried about how he's going to react?"

Ryli pulled her pants up and fastened them. "I was," she admitted, "I think that's why I kept him at arm's length for so long. I figured a guy like him couldn't handle it."

"I think you're wrong."

"Well, I get that now." Ryli smiled again, "I can't stop smiling."

"Put on your game face. That Imperial is going to be waking up soon."

Ryli sighed, smoothing her shirt over her stomach. "Alright," she said firmly. "Let's go."

She had a brief breathless moment when she and Corso met in the hallway and he grabbed her hand, smiling ruefully.

"After this all calms down, can we have that night on the ship alone together?" he said.

"Of course," she answered.

He squeezed her hand and was bringing it up to his mouth to kiss when Akaavi came around the corner.

"He is awake," she said simply.

Ryli shook herself. "Alright, I'll take this." She faced the room full of her friends. "Don't speak, don't contradict me and if you think you're not going to be able to keep a poker face, don't be in there."

She turned and walked to the hold. The Imperial was sitting up, shaking his head. When he caught sight of her, he looked startled.

"Stars," he breathed, "You look just like her."

Ryli's blood turned to ice; it was more abrupt because of how hot blooded she'd felt at Corso's kiss. Behind her, Juran, Risha, Akaavi, Bowdaar, Corso and Geotre arranged themselves against the wall or sitting on boxes.

She schooled her face carefully, making sure no expression came forth.

"I assume you're referring to my sister," she said quietly.

He nodded, "Imina, yes. You're the spitting image."

"We're twins."

"She told me."

All the air went out of the room. "My sister told you about me."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes, she told me about many things."

Ryli slid her small knife out from her bicep sheath. "She is your slave."

His eyes widened, "Not like you think."

"I think you need to talk faster."

He was looking at her in wonder, "You look just like her; it's so hard to not transfer feelings..."

"Akaavi, you were right. He's bait." Ryli got to her feet and went to leave. "Kill him."

"N-no! Wait! She sent me!"

Ryli turned, her face a mask. Behind her, someone shifted on their box.

"She sent you?" Ryli hissed. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"She said to tell you she misses the tree."

Ryli recoiled and turned away from the man. Expressions of concern flickered over the faces of Juran, Corso and Geotre. Risha stayed impassive, but her eyebrow raised. Bowdaar and Akaavi sat stonefaced, staring the Imperial down.

Her hand clenched the knife in her hand, every muscle in her body screaming.

"Why did she send you?" _Good, _she thought, _my voice sounds calm._

"She wanted to tell you that she was okay; that she misses you; that she's sorry."

"She's sorry."

"Do you know why she was kidnapped?"

"No, I never found out."

"She robbed an Imperial." _FUCK. That's where those credits came from. She was so proud to be helping._

"Why'd she send you?"

"Well, because... because I'm the father of her children."

Something in her wanted to see him bleed. Watch him grow fainter and fainter, his blood dripping onto the floor. The knife in her hand felt lovely, a beautiful extension of her hand and then she caught sight of Corso. His eyes weren't judgmental or scared of what she might do; there was nothing but love in them. It felt like breaking the surface of an ice cold lake and feeling the warm air.

"Do you love her?" Ryli asked, her eyes on Corso, watching his mouth turn up the slightest bit, his eyes crinkle.

"I do, so much. I didn't expect to when she was assigned to me, but she's so brilliant and lovely..." he stuttered to a stop.

"I could have killed you."

"Yes, she knows your reputation." Her eyes flickered away from Corso in pain and then back, but Corso's expression didn't waver. Her heart ached. Her sister knew what she'd done. Corso would have to know what she'd done.

"She wanted to tell you she was happy. As a slave, she has no ability to come see you, but we live on Dromund Kaas, outside the city and she has as much freedom as I can give her."

"You said children," Ryli murmured, ripping her eyes away from Corso's to look at the Imperial.

"We have two, both young. Lyodren and Ryliah."

"Why should I believe you?" Ryli looked at him, "I know _exactly_ what sort of information can be wrung out of someone being tortured."

"I brought pictures. They're on my datapad."

"Faked."

"We can call her from a holoterminal; place the call in my name. You can talk to her."

Ryli took a shuddering breath.

"Why now?"

"What?"

"Why now? Why did she send you now?"

"My father died."

Ryli scowled, "You aren't telling me enough," she said, running her finger over the knife's edge.

"My father was technically her master, but had given her to me. He could have taken her away if he'd learned I came to you."

"You risked your life to tell me she's fine."

"I risked my life because the woman I love was heartbroken at losing you."

Ryli shook her head, "I need a minute." She slid the knife back into its sheath and left the room. She heard footsteps behind her and then Corso had her in his arms, where she finally got to cry.


	22. Chapter 22

Corso felt torn. Ryli was getting the answers she'd obviously wanted for a long time, but they weren't sitting easy with her. It felt a little too easy to him also. Suddenly someone shows up to say that Ryli's sister is happy and safe? It felt a little too convenient. He was kind of impressed with himself for looking beyond what the man was saying and seeing how things might not be what they appeared.

When he tucked her into his arms and she cried, he felt helpless. This wasn't something he could fight or put a stop to. When she relaxed into him and eventually stopped sobbing, he held her tighter. Then she pulled back, wiping tears away from her eyes and he kissed her cheeks carefully.

"Oh, Corso," she said, "I didn't want you to find out like this."

He was abruptly confused, "Uh, find out what, Captain?"

"That I used to... work... as a torturer."

"Oh, I knew that already."

Ryli gaped, blinking up at him, her purple eyes luminous and wide with tears.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, you got real upset one time when you were blindingly drunk way back on Belsavis. Told me what you used to do, cried a bunch and I spent a good part of the night sleeping in with you because you kept having nightmares. It just about killed me to see you so upset. Guess you were so drunk, you forgot?"

"You didn't... you don't care?"

He smiled, "I did, a bit, but you always tried so hard to do good. I knew it hadn't been easy and that you'd escaped it, rather than enjoyed it." He shrugged, "I know you're no angel, Captain. But you try to be a good person and that's what counts."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You ever try talking to you when you've got a wicked hangover? Not worth it."

She laughed then, through her tears and punched him.

"Captain, I still need to know about Damiar, but honestly, I _know_ you." He put his hand on her heart, "I know this. Everything else was just survival, in the past."

"Corso," she said.

"Ryli?"

"You need to move your hand or we'll both get distracted," she murmured.

Corso blushed. "It's a high emotion situation, Captain."

"Give yourself more credit."

He stepped away from her then, smiling, "See now, how'm I the one with the cool head right now?" He could have kicked himself when he saw the shift in her expression. "We can stay out here as long as you like," he said hastily, pulling her back in to hug.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get the truth from this guy."

"You don't think a holocall could be it?"

"No, they could just use someone else and transpose my sister's image on top of it."

Corso blinked, "I never even thought of that."

"I thought of truth serum, but I have no idea where to get some."

"Well, Captain, try puzzling this out another way."

"What do you mean?" She stared up at him.

"First, stop looking at me like that, because I need to keep my focus." She buried her head in his chest, giggling. "Second... what does anyone have to gain with lying to you about this?"

"I don't know," she said, muffled slightly. "I'm trying to think of a reason they'd want me to stop looking for her beyond just not wanting to give up a slave..." She grimaced. "I can think of one."

"What's that?" Corso prompted her.

"She's a spy."

"For us or them?"

"For us. No way the Empire would let an alien be a spy." She was quiet for a second, "Definitely not a Mirialan spy at least."

"I don't know why, seems to me you'd be a great spy."

"Riggs!"

"That's a compliment Captain, you're going to need to take those from me since you're going to be mine." He watched her face carefully as he said that. She didn't seem phased or alarmed and he relaxed, grinning.

"I can't figure it out though. And I feel like I can't risk giving up the search in case she's being held."

"If she is a spy now though, you'll risk her life."

Ryli pulled back frustrated and reached up to pat her hair into place. "I don't see a good answer here, Corso."

"Honestly, I don't either Captain." He pulled a strand of hair out of her careful buns, playfully, "Doesn't seem like a good way to go. I guess keep asking him questions, wait for an idea?"

Ryli sighed and made a face at him as she tried to get the strand back into her bun.

"Do you think there's a chance he's telling the truth?"

"A chance, sure. But it seems too easy, Captain."

"I feel so guilty."

"Guilty?"

"I should be focused on my sister, but as far as I can see, either she really is happy or she needs me to stop looking for her, with a slim chance that she's being held for some reason I'll never know."

"So why the guilt?"

"I don't want to worry about this anymore." Ryli sighed and sank down onto the couch. "I feel like I should just take this for what it is. I've been looking for so long." She leaned her head back. "The only real way that this will convince me is to see one of the kids, get a scan, see if it matches me."

"So tell him that. If it's the truth, surely he's allowed to travel with his own children."

Ryli blinked, "That's a good idea. Then if it's just them trying to put me off, they'll come up with another excuse and I won't stop looking."


	23. Chapter 23

I apologize, but I won't be updating again until Monday (April 16th). Sorry! But don't worry, there's plenty to more story to go ^_^

* * *

><p>Ryli headed back down the hall.<p>

Everyone in the room turned to face her as she entered.

"Alright, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to let you go on Nar Shaddaa. You can catch a shuttle back to Dromund Kaas from there."

"Why are you doing this? Do you want to make the call?"

"No, because that could be faked, so here's what's going to happen." She knelt before the cage. "I'm going to send you home. If she really wants me to believe that she's alright, she'll send you, with one of your children, to Nar Shaddaa where we can meet up and I can scan the child." His eyes widened and she sighed, "Now one of several things is going to happen."

She held up one finger, "First option, you're being honest and you meet me with one of the kids on Nar Shaddaa in a week. Second option, there's another reason Imina wants me to stop looking for her and you'll vanish and I'll keep looking until you come up with a better way to stop me. Third option, you vanish and I never hear from anyone ever and I keep looking." Ryli drew back from the cage and stood up, "Regardless, most of these options lead to me continuing to look for her, because I don't believe you."

He sputtered something, but Ryli turned to Akaavi. "Drug him. We're dropping him off."

Akaavi nodded silently and moved towards the cage.

Desperately, he said, "Gloria's dead! Imina had her killed!"

The knife was out of Ryli's sheath and under the man's neck so fast that she couldn't remember moving. "Don't you _ever_ speak to me about Gloria," she hissed. She recovered and looked back behind her.

Akaavi looked very impressed and both Juran and Geotre had gotten to their feet. Bowdaar hadn't moved, but Corso was looking at her a little wide-eyed from the doorway. Risha approached her calmly and moved the knife down away from the man's throat with her fingers. Ryli managed to get the knife back in its sheath before she turned and fled.

She slowed down when she reached the main room. She took a shuddering breath and put her hands on the wall. She heard three sets of footsteps behind her.

"Ry," said Juran, "what was that?"

She turned. Corso was close to her, just hovering. Risha was leaning against the wall and Juran was squinting at her.

"It's an old score I thought I'd get to settle." She took another big breath, "Or forget about. From when I was a kid."

All three of them nodded and she blinked.

Risha looked over at Juran and then back, "So tell us why."

"I'll need a drink for that." They all tromped into the bar room. Ryli sat down at the couch in the open area of the room after pouring herself a glass of Coruscanti vodka. It was awful, but once it hit her stomach, she felt more relaxed. The other poured themselves various drinks; Corso sniffed what she was drinking and made a face before grabbing himself a beer, Juran poured another glass of vodka and Risha made some kind of liquor cocktail.

They all settled around the large couch and Ryli swallowed back the tears that loomed, not just because of the past, but because she was sitting there with three people who loved her.

"So," said Risha, "Spill."

Ryli turned her glass around and around in her hand. Corso nudged her with his leg.

"I'm trying to figure out where to begin." She took a sip. "I'm not sure where I was born or even what happened to my parents, but Imina and I ended up on Corellia, in one of the farmland settlements. The woman who ran the home we lived in was..." her mouth twisted, "Gloria."

She sighed and patted at her buns absent-mindedly, "She was ex-Imperial, had a lovely hatred of aliens. We never knew how she ended up taking care of kids on Corellia, but she was stunningly beautiful and had the head of the village wrapped around her finger."

Corso put his hand on her leg hesitantly and she covered it with hers, smiling at him sadly.

"Gloria saw me and my sister as... I don't even know. As soon as we hit puberty, Imina was pressed into service cleaning people's homes around town. If she refused, I was beaten. Until the day I fought back. After that, Gloria sold my services as a fighter to whoever needed it. She held Imina's safety over my head."

Ryli sighed, "I saved what money I could for shuttle passes. Finally, someone offered me a large sum." She stopped, swallowed hard, tears blurring her eyes. "It doesn't matter why. That was the first time I killed someone and I got us shuttle passes. I got us to Coruscant and away, but Gloria sent bounty hunters after us. I managed to bribe them, but by then Imina had discovered she could get whatever she wanted by selling herself."

She blinked and looked around the room, suddenly aware she was sharing too much.

"There's more, isn't there?" said Risha.

"Yes, but..." She looked down at Corso's hand in hers. "I hated Gloria. I've wanted her dead for so long." She looked up, "It's all her fault."


	24. Chapter 24

Ryli took a gulp of her drink and Corso looked at her face while she talked. When she spoke about the hard things, her eyes unfocused and seemed to stare at nothing. He wanted to shake her, make her look at him.

"Gloria tracked us down on Coruscant." Ryli let go of Corso's hand and he forced himself not to grab it back. "By then, Imina had discovered how easy it was and she was good at picking marks, taking their money. Sometimes they tracked her down again, not even mad about the money." Ryli had a wistful look on her face, "She was always the pretty one. Delicate, perfect, seductive. I was the smart one. The brutal one, who could handle the bad things. Like when a mark went wrong." Ryli shook herself.

"Gloria tracked us down, and she hired bounty hunters to deliver us. I have no idea what she intended; she wasn't so stupid to think she could keep us both under control anymore. Imina managed to seduce one of the bounty hunters, who fell madly in love with her and we got off planet on his ship." Ryli grinned. "Which we promptly stole."

Risha looked impressed, "How did you manage that?"

Juran made a negative noise, "Not important. Keep going."

Ryli nodded, "I didn't find out much of this until later. At the time I just thought it was bad luck."

"What was bad luck?" asked Corso.

"Why Imina got taken."

Juran gestured at her to continue. "Well, she stole from an Imperial. Not unusual, we'd done it before, bit they were on us so fast afterwards. I was on a minor job checking out a warehouse, trap fodder, but I was good enough that I never got caught. When I got back, she'd been taken. Took me a few years to find out that Gloria had pulled some Imperial strings and gotten us on a watch list."

Juran whistled and leaned back, "So how have you escaped her then?"

"I always thought it was because I became one of the best torturers in the galaxy. Hutts owed me favors, the Empire couldn't risk it." Ryli took another sip, sighing, "But it turns out that Gloria had gotten herself into trouble with the Republic, hints of being a traitor and was locked up. I always meant to go back and deal with her, but things just kept going along."

Corso spoke quietly, "Damiar part of any of this?"

"No, that's a different story." She frowned, not meeting his eyes. "So now you all know."

"I knew bits," said Juran absent-mindedly. "It's nice to know the whole thing. So we're dropping this guy off and waiting a week; how can we find out if Gloria is truly dead?"

Ryli looked up at them, "Well, we head on off to Belsavis and check their records. That warden owes me a favor."

They all sat there, dealing with what Ryli had said and what she hadn't. Corso wished he had known Ryli as a little girl. They could have grown up together and he could have protected her. _That's stupid; how would that even have worked?_

His hand absent-mindedly clutched hers.

"We should all eat something," he announced. Three heads swung towards him and he blushed. "It's past lunchtime now and I'm sure we're all hungry. Let's go get some food."

Risha opened her mouth to say something, so he kept talking. "We can't do anything until that guy is knocked out and we've dropped him off. We've gotta figure out who all is going and in which ship unless we're splitting up, but regardless, we all need to eat right now."

Everyone blinked at him and then got to their feet. Glasses got left on the bar and the other members of the crew were retrieved. Bowdaar volunteered to stay on the ship and guard the prisoner. Akavi wasn't hungry or preferred rations, Corso wasn't sure, but he, Ryli, Geotre, Juran and Risha headed off to eat.

The conversation was relaxed and friendly. The food was good, if a bit on the cheap side. Several jokes were made about him and Ryli getting together, which he blushed at, but it was all affectionate. They decided that Juran, Geotre, their crew and Akaavi would take the Imperial to Nar Shaddaa while Ryli, Corso, Risha and Bowdaar would head to Belsavis. Ryli made the comment that they should really get the man's name before tossing him off the ship. Risha hadn't found anything useful on the datapads, but the credits were good.

_It really is a family,_ Corso thought, feeling like part of something. _A family with a former assassin, future queen, ex-slave, Mandalorian ... _Corso smiled to himself.

The meal finished and they got everything settled, moving the man quietly in a trunk to Juran's ship. Corso commented at how surprisingly easy it was to move a body on Coruscant and Ryli grinned. They all hung out awhile more, finally ended up getting dinner and drinks, before Juran took his crew and Akaavi off to his ship. Corso grinned at the thought of Geotre trying to make conversation with Akaavi.

Corso went into the area in the hold where he worked on blasters and found a project to keep his mind occupied, while the Risha got the ship ready and tried to get them permission to land on Belsavis. He was good and well distracted when two hands went around him.

"What are you working on?" Ryli murmured.

"Nothing that can't wait."

"You just keep working then." Ryli slid under the table. Corso started trembling and tried to focus on what he was doing until she undid his pants. Then any hope he'd had of focusing on anything but what her mouth was doing was gone.

"Captain," he managed to get out, "Anyone could just walk in... Ohhh." He groaned.

She pulled back and said softly, "I told them not to walk past."

Corso let himself abandon thought as her lips and tongue started moving on him again.

He came to his senses awhile later, gasping for breath. He pulled her to her feet and pushed her back on the table, pulling her pants off as he moved her.

"Your turn," he breathed.

Her eyes were bright, she was flushed and when he knelt between her legs, she tilted her head back, moaning softly, twining her fingers into his hair.

When she cried out, he climbed onto the table and they both found a release together, which was promptly followed by the table crashing to the floor.

From the wreckage, she started giggling and he laughed himself.

"So, not built for that," she teased.

"Ah, I'll built a new one into the wall," he responded.

After refastening his pants, Corso scooped her out of the broken table and carried her down the hallway to her room. He got the two of them into the room and locked the door behind them. He kicked off his clothes and lay beside her in bed, running his hand over her hip.

"Now that we've taken care of that impulse," he grinned at her and kissed her softly. "I still need to hear about Damiar."

She didn't answer, just kissed him again. As the kiss deepened and he felt himself respond, _How'm I still able to, so soon?_ he tried to catch that thought, but she wouldn't be dissuaded. By the time they came up for air again; he was slightly cross with her for distracting him, but realized he, himself was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

"Please, Captain," he said, his voice still husky, "I need to know."

She sighed and ran her hands over his chest, lingering. "I know, but today was so much. I can't talk about him right now."

"Tomorrow?"

"If we have time. I promise I'll tell you, Corso."

"I'll hold you to that," he murmured into her hair.


	25. Chapter 25

Ryli had nightmares that night. Imina being taken from her; Ryli screaming her name as she was dragged away. Corso watching her cut into someone, his eyes heavy with desire. Gloria smirking in the background as she poisoned Bowdaar and Akaavi. Damiar marrying her while she sliced away at Juran and Risha.

She sat bolt upright, her heart pounding, sweaty, afraid. The weight of someone else in the bed was almost comforting, but she couldn't remember who it was.

"Whatzat?" came Corso's half asleep voice from beside her.

She ran her hands over her hair, which was loose. She was shaking.

Corso had woken up more now and he shifted to gather her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't stop shaking and just because he was here, now, didn't mean he would always be. She was slowly waking up, but the fear was so real. Corso was holding her tighter now.

"Ryli? Shh," he murmured as she realized she was crying. She gave in and laid her head against his heartbeat as she sobbed.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare," she managed to get out. Corso tucked her closer to him and she cried herself out. They just lay there awhile quietly. After a bit she realized that they were so tucked against each other she could feel how hard he was against her thigh. She giggled and Corso pulled back confused. She nudged him with her thigh and he laughed, "Can't really help the effect you have on me, Captain. Spent months in permanent frustration. Gonna take awhile for that to wear off."

She grimaced, "Permanent frustration?"

"You had to have known the effect you were having on me."

"Well, yes, but I figured you'd find someone else or give in a lot earlier."

"Give in, psh." He ran his fingers over her arm, "I have a lot more self-control than you seem to appreciate."

"We could test that."

"Ryli, much as I'd _obviously_ like to, what's bothering you? Besides what happened today."

She sighed, "I had a nightmare about Damiar. I made a lot of mistakes with him."

"Tell me why you left him first then."

"That's not exactly an ending. I left him because Juran and Jenra begged me to. Once he was gone, I realized how bad things had gotten."

"How bad?"

"The last time I saw him before the other night was when he cut me so deeply I nearly bled out on the floor of the ship. Juran threw him off the ship when Damiar brought me back and then they wouldn't let me answer his calls for awhile until I realized it was for the best."

"He hurt you?"

"Not at first. When we first started dating, he was just this nice guy and then as I grew to trust him, I told him about my past..." Ryli rolled away from him to lie on her back. "He thought it was so sexy, that I had sliced people up for a living."

Corso looked at her appalled. "He liked that?"

"Oh yes," she managed to say bitterly, "Got him all riled up. And then he got into some trouble, not shocking considering he helped run security on Nar Shaddaa for Hutts. Had a sharp mouth too."

"Some trouble?"

"They were going to kill him and in return, he gave them me." She amended what she meant at the look on Corso's face. "He told them about my history, revealed my previous identity and told them I'd do jobs for them in return for them not killing him."

Her stomach rolled, "He liked to watch me work and then he'd be all excited..." She swallowed hard. "After awhile, he told me that since I did such good work, I needed to know what it felt like. I was such a bad person I deserved to know what I put people through."

Corso was breathing hard and his face was full of anger.

"Please don't," she said softly.

"No wonder you don't tell anyone about your past." he said.

"I didn't mean to keep it a secret, it was just..."

"I'm not like that, Ryli. I love you in spite of what you did, not because of it."

"I know," she whispered, "But it took me so long to figure that out. He seemed so nice and normal when we started dating."

"Do you remember the first time I asked you if I could court you? You looked at me like a dead bantha head and laughed yourself out of the room." Ryli winced. "I get it now, Captain, but you should have told me back then. Woulda saved us both some heartache."

"I tortured you; I know."

He rolled over on his elbow, gazing down at her. "Not really the right thing to call it, now is it? Yeah, you had me hungry for you, but you were worth waiting for."

"I feel guilty," she said softly, "I don't know how to make that stop."

"Don't change the subject." He kissed her nose, "How long were you two together?"

"About three years."

"When did he start to change?"

"A year in, once I revealed my past to him."

"Ryli, are you still scared of that happening with me?"

"Yes," she whispered, terrified; the dream came back to her in a rush.

"You've known me for awhile now. Surely there were signs that you saw later that he might like that... stuff."

"A few, but I missed them."

Corso sighed and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm not fond of hurting women, Captain, never have been. I don't even like it when you do; even if they were gonna kill us. I'm not capable of being like that, 'specially with you."

"That's true. I only let Syreena live because of you."

"And I appreciate that. But you got nothing to worry about on that account. I've never had a taste for women in pain, Captain. I can't even stand it when you cry."

"I know." She kissed him.

"I'm wishing I'd popped him in the nose when I had the chance." He stroked her hair. "You really gonna send that bounty hunter after him?"

"What if there's someone else like me, letting him do those things..."

Corso sighed heavily, "I agree."

"Juran's been itching to ever since that day."

"He hates that guy. Can't say I blame him. I think I hate him too and we've never exchanged words."

"Now you know." They were both silent and she bit her lip.

When he talked next, his voice had an entirely different tone, "So you understand yet that you got nothing to worry about with me?"

"I'm trying, the dream was just so real."

"Tell me about it."

"It was just like it used to be, but instead of other men, it was you watching me hurt someone, getting excited. There were other parts to the dream, losing Imina again, hurting my friends, Damiar forcing me to go back to him."

Corso nodded, "Sounds like a nightmare alright, but it's not true, Captain. It's just fear." He held her tightly, "I'm not gonna let any of that happen, alright?"

"Alright," she whispered.

After awhile, she was sleepy again and managed to doze, feeling her nightmare fade away in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Corso stayed awake, the woman in his arms murmuring softly in her sleep.

Only time would sort out the fear that she had of him and he didn't intend on going anywhere. He wanted to make something permanent with her, but it was too soon. Even just a promise to each other, something more. He knew how she felt about marriage, but there were other things he could do, a promise ring, maybe.

Knowing her, a promise knife would work better, but now that he knew what kind of connotations that had for her, he wouldn't go that route.

He was forced to realize how sheltered he'd been. He'd never known there were people like Damiar in the world. A guy who enjoyed killing pigs a little too much, maybe, men who got rough with their wives, but not someone who enjoyed making their lover bleed. It made Corso sick to think about Ryli in that guy's hands.

He looked down at her in his hands and ran them over her skin, tracing her tattoos, brushing her hair back from her face. She sighed and moved closer to him in her sleep. His heartbeat sped up at that.

He thought about the Imperial's comment earlier that day. Ryli shifted against him and opened her eyes slowly. They were adoring and he caught his breath.

"Ry," he said quietly, "What's 'the tree'?"

"Mmm, it's where we would go to hide from Gloria," she said sleepily. "It was this great big leafy tree that was so tall. I used to sit in the tree and dream of being out amongst the stars. It was the closest I got to freedom back then."

"I used to stare at the stars too."

"Oh, teenage Corso, what was that like?" she teased.

"Was simple." He shrugged, "Everything was planned out, knew what kind of life I'd have."

"Do you miss everything being so simple?"

"Not to say I wouldn't love you and I getting some time together that didn't involve blasters or knives, but no. I enjoy you being complicated, figuring you out."

"What about your fiancée?"

"What about her?"

"Do you ever think about her?"

"I feel bad for taking off without telling her anything, but not so bad that I need to track her down now. With any luck she's happily married to someone else and without luck, well, I'd rather not know."

She stroked his arm, "Do you think about them a lot?"

He sighed, heavy-hearted, but easily following her train of thought, "Not as much as I think I should, if that makes some sense. I miss my family, but I don't spend all my time wishing it were otherwise. I made as much peace with it as I can."

"Have you heard from Rona?"

"No, don't expect to either. She's a grown woman and I can't force her to choose a different life. You taught me that."

"We could go try to talk to her again."

He shook his head, "Naw, she knows how to reach me."

"What did you do as a teenager, anyway? Herd rontos? Drink with your friends secretly?"

"Heh, farm work, Captain. And yeah, we'd steal beers from my dad and hide behind the barn. He knew every time though." Corso laughed, remembering, "One time he marched out back and caught us red-handed. He looked at us and said, 'Don't go driving any of the equipment' and then he left. Lied to my mom so we didn't get into trouble."

"He sounds great."

"He was." Corso sighed. "Taught me how to do most things, fix most anything."

"What about your mother?" Ryli had an odd wistful tone to her voice, so he just kept talking instead of making a joke or changing the subject.

"She kept the neatest house, was a medic herself. All sorts of folks used to bring people and animals by for her to patch up. She sang while she worked." Corso smiled, "She made me learn about spices, how to cook basics. Said a man had to be able to fend for himself. You'd have liked her."

"It sounds so nice."

"It was, it was great childhood."

"What about girls?"

"I don't follow."

"Didn't you ever have feelings for a girl, act on it, anything?"

"Not really like that where I grew up, Captain. I've told you. I never even stole a kiss 'til after they were gone."

"It's so different to me," she said. "There were boys all over the village, happy to kiss you, do more. They were all so... I find it hard to believe you were so _contained_."

"I was a ball o'frusteration, but that don't mean I acted inappropriately. My dad taught me to be respectful. You're not a man if you're disrespectful to women, he used to tell me."

Ryli smirked at him, "But that was because women need protecting, according to him."

"Well, yeah," Corso admitted. "And I recognize you can take care of yourself, but I enjoy watching your back."

"Obviously. You spent so much time 'watching my back' I thought you'd've popped a lot earlier."

Corso blushed, "You're the one always crouching over in her stealth generator. Can't blame a fellow for looking when it's just right there." He blushed further, but slid his hand down and squeezed the body part in question. "Right there and the perfect shape..."

Her hand stroking his arm was inspiring blood to flow in a different direction. He pulled her to him, still kneading. He made himself wait until he heard her soft gasp and then bent to kiss her.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day was slow. The clearance from Belsavis had come through and the ship was already on course. They'd be there within a day, but for now there was nothing to do but wait. Everyone was little on edge, but Risha and Corso took turns distracting Ryli with various conversations and entertainment. Corso took a few moments to quietly get some information about the settlement Ryli'd been born in, called in a favor from someone on Corellia and made some plans for later. Once he got that done, he found Risha and Ryli screaming with laughter at some kind of movie.

They settled in and made some food, talked about the situation on Belsavis. The prison riots were slightly contained, but the planet was still a battlefield between the Empire and the Republic. Several of the more important prisoners had been rounded up and sent to other places, but Ryli was confident that records would at least show Gloria's status. The Republic had begun to compile records of the current status of prisoners, but that was coming along slowly.

The day passed slowly and before bed, Corso and Ryli leisurely made love for a couple of hours.

In the morning, Ryli bolted out of bed and rushed him around the ship getting ready. Ryli landed them on the orbital station and they waited for the shuttle. Akaavi had stayed behind on the ship.

"Do you really think the planet will have the right record?" Risha murmured.

"I do. At least a record of whether she was here," Ryli responded.

Corso stayed silent.

They took the shuttle down to the planet. They reached the Warden's office in no time.

The Warden greeted them cheerfully and showed them to the records room. They all settled themselves at the computer and began to page through the records.

"So why couldn't we just get the information uploaded?" Risha complained.

"They don't release it like that, could be sliced."

"So why couldn't someone check for it?" asked Corso.

"That's too big a favor. Scanning hundreds, maybe thousands of records would be a waste of manpower. At least that's what they said," responded Risha.

"What's Gloria's last name?" said Corso.

"G'hendy."

"Seriously?" asked Risha.

Corso chuckled.

Awhile later, Corso found the name and pulled up the file. "I've got it, Captain."

Risha mumured, "Does he call her Captain in bed too?"

Corso blushed bright red, but didn't turn around.

"Yep, he does," said Ryli mildly. "What does the file say?"

"She was transferred here, minimum security ward. They found her body after the Imperial Invasion."

"Confirmed body?"

"It says so."

Risha made Corso stand up and sat down, her fingers gliding over the keys. "The file hasn't been altered since this information was entered. There's a grave, confirmed with a scan to be her."

"That doesn't make any sense," murmured Ryli absent-mindedly.

"Why not?" asked Corso.

"If she'd been tagged by a bounty hunter, they would have brought proof back to whoever hired them."

"Might have been enough left to stick in a grave."

Ryli shook her head, "If Imina was smart, she'd demand full body proof. You can fake a death with just a body part. Only way to be certain would be with a body that scanned right."

Corso squirmed.

She smiled wryly at him, "Sorry, I just-, I _do_ know about these things."

"Maybe she was killed in the invasion and that guy was lying?"

"I don't know. What I _do _know is that she's dead on this planet. Imina could have gotten a bad bounty hunter or could have made it look like an accident, required only a scan."

Risha spoke up, "So we wait on Nar Shaddaa for a week?"

"I guess." Ryli patted her buns. "I just wish I could talk to her. It doesn't make any sense that a slave can't go with her master somewhere. I feel like this is a big trap, but I don't know why or how."

"How can we spring the trap then?" Corso asked.

"We can't. At least I can't think of a way other than just walking away."

"No, I don't think you do that," Corso said softly.

"I'm sorry this was a dead end."

"It wasn't," said Risha briskly. "We know she's dead. We know she wasn't killed in standard contract form. It may not seem like much, but everything helps." She stood up, stretching. "Let's get back to Nar Shaddaa. I bet Kelyth will go out with me again." She smirked and walked out of the office.

Lacking any other options, Corso followed Ryli out and watched her thank the Warden. They headed back to the ship. She seemed disappointed, but Corso couldn't figure it out. The women who'd abused her trust as a little girl was gone, without her having to make a bad decision. They didn't know more about her sister, but at least she could close that book. He wasn't keen on going back to Nar Shaddaa with Damiar there, possibly waiting for her. He consoled himself with the thought that he wouldn't let her go anywhere alone.

He caught up and reached for her hand, thrilled that she would take it. It wouldn't just be another impulse he had to bury and forget about.

"How're you doing?" he murmured.

Ryli sighed, "Alright. I'm not super pleased at how little information we got."

"You gonna be alright going back to Nar Shaddaa?"

"I'll be fine Corso, I've been back plenty of times."

"I know, but now you've seen him..."

"Hopefully, he'll be dead soon."

"Ryli, I agree with getting him killed, but..." Corso hesitated. "Are you sure? You can't put things to rest if there's any unfinished business between you. You said yourself you only stopped talking to him because of Jenra and Juran."

"Corso, you know the scar on my inner thigh?"

Corso gulped, sure she was about to tell him something he'd react badly to.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"He gave that to me. Wouldn't let me take my sheath off once while we..." she sighed. "Dug right into my leg, over and over. Didn't stop when I bled or when I cried from the pain. Wouldn't let me get it healed either, he used to run his finger along it and grin, because he'd marked me."

Corso found a place in himself he'd thought was gone or he'd made his peace with. There was a rage there he hadn't had access to since he lost his family. He saw red. That expression hadn't made much sense to him before, but he got it now. His vision actually had a red tint to it.

"I just thought that because I did it to other people, you know, it was... Corso?"

He swallowed hard, managing to give her a smile. "Is that why you tattooed over it?"

"Yeah. That tattoo is my survival of that period." She was inspecting him carefully and he tried to bury the fury that was coursing through him.

"Tell me what your tattoos mean."

"I will, sometime when you can see all of them." She looked at him anxiously, trying to get him out of the funk he was in.

"I'd sure love that; I don't think we'd get through them all though." He grinned at her, making sure it looked genuine. He needed to talk to Juran as soon as possible. He pulled her against him and planted a kiss in her hair to distract her.

They got back in the ship and set a course for Nar Shaddaa.


	28. Chapter 28

Ryli felt her body tense up when they landed in the hangar. Damiar was here, somewhere. Possibly someone was running to tell him right now that she'd landed. She made sure her knives were within reach. Corso caught her hand and smiled, "'Sokay, Captain. I'm here."

He'd been kind of distant since she told him about the scar. There was a small part of her worried that he would get scared off. She'd have to tell him everything, and soon, so if he was going to leave, it wouldn't destroy her completely. _Oh right, it wouldn't destroy you completely? Are you stupid now?_

Risha took off, fully loaded though, not in something slinky, and Akaavi stayed with the ship in order to make sure no one tried sabotage.

Ryli and Corso took off to bring home food, maybe eat by themselves first.

"I've always been curious, Captain, exactly how many knives you got on you at any given moment."

"Varies, but usually around twelve, sometimes more."

Corso stopped in the street, his mouth hanging open. He squeaked, "You have _twelve_ knives on you right now?" His eyes ran over her in awe and then the emotion in them turned to appreciation and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course not." Corso's eyes managed to flick back up to hers, and she grinned, "I have fifteen right now."

He gaped at her and then pulled her gently to him. "How is that possible?"

"I could strip down and show you?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Go ahead," he grinned at her, "Right here, I dare you."

She shrugged and started to pull her jacket off.

"Captain!" He slid her jacket back on her, his cheeks pink. "Ah, let's just go back to the ship."

She grinned, "As tempting as that is, I'm famished."

"Me too, but suddenly not for food."

"Corso Riggs! You're getting bolder."

He blushed, "Is that bad?"

"No, I like it," she murmured.

"Let's eat fast then," he said softly, catching the back of her head in his hand. and drawing her in for a kiss.

They found a restaurant and settled in. gradually, Ryli felt like they were back to normal, the distance from earlier gone. _I probably just shocked him,_ she thought.

Ryli ran to the bathroom while Corso picked up the food they were bringing back to Akaavi. When she emerged from the bathroom, she saw Corso running towards her for a split second before everything went totally dark.

* * *

><p>She woke on a cold floor, her head aching. Instantly she checked for her knives. Most were gone, but she could feel a few whoever had frisked her had left behind. She shivered at the thought of someone checking for them while she was out and made sure she was still dressed. The room came into focus and she froze.<p>

She'd done jobs here. She's taken lives, left scars, she'd ignored the sounds of pleasure from the occasional client behind her. She stood up shakily and checked the corner. Damiar was smiling at her.

"Ryli," he said, managing to sound menacing and seductive in one breath.

"Damiar."

"Aww, Snap Pea, no nicknames anymore?"

She watched him silently.

"You called me sugar; do you remember? Because I was so sweet to you."

She wasn't prepared for this. _What happened to Corso?_ her brain screamed.

"What happened to my crew?"

"No need to get them involved, honestly. This is between us." He stood then. "You fucking that boy? He took out three of the hired before they got him incapacitated. They wanted to kill him, but I figured that might make you mad at me."

"You thought that might make me mad. At you." Ryli considered the implications of that statement.

He crossed to her, sliding his hand up to her face, "We could get back together." He ran his thumb over her jawbone, which she realized was clenched. "It was always so good." He bent and tried to press his lips to hers. Ryli clung to the memory of Corso's lips on hers, in the street, not that long ago in her memory. She tried to move away from him and he caught her tightly. "I'm not asking, Snap Pea. I'm taking you back. I should have taken you back years ago, but Juran had that bounty hunter hanging around." She felt a momentary surge of love for Juran. "I know you wanted to come back," he murmured. "And then I saw you; you looked so good. I missed you. It hasn't been the same with the others." Her body struggled to move away from him.

"What others?"

He shrugged, "Other women. They didn't always understand it; why it had to happen, but you always got it. You could take so much."

He forced her face up and adrenaline hit her veins as he forced her lips to his. _He's insane. Did I do this to him? Would he have been this way if he hadn't met me? _Her heart sank.

"Oh Ryli," he sighed against her. "All those times Juran tried to get you to be done with me. You always came back. It's because I give you what you need, right? Don't you miss me?"

"I am done with you."

"You'll never be done with me. We belong together." He ripped her shirt open then and she froze as he ran his thumb over the edge of her bra. "I'll never be done with you either." He reached down and ripped her pants open too. "Ry, I've missed this so much." His hand slid down her stomach and she felt sick.

_Corso making love to you last night. His eyes locked to yours. The way he kissed you. Him whispering that he loved you. You don't deserve this. You deserve Corso,_ Ryli managed to shake the guilt and fear from her.

And suddenly she really was done, all pressure gone. Her eyes cleared and she smiled at Damiar predatorily. He bent to kiss her again. She blinked once, twice, one knife pulled from its sheath. Then, almost hypnotically, slid her knife in at the perfect angle she knew so well right through his belly. He stiffened and tried to move away from her. She slid the knife to the right with a sharp jerk.

"I should have killed you years ago. The first time you cut me, perhaps," she said, in a voice from years ago, from a far away place in her head. "But it's okay, _sugar_, I'll make sure we're done now."

Damiar slid to his knees, hands clutching her waist desperately. His blood stained down the front of her.

Ryli knelt with him, her knife still in him. "Do you deserve this, Dam?" she whispered. "For what you did to me, is this right?" She pressed herself against him, "Do you feel _good_, sugar?"

He finally sank to the floor, blood gurgling up in his mouth and then he fell, clutching his stomach in both hands.

Ryli pulled her knife out as he fell. She felt like she'd run a marathon, exultant in her victory. She watched him die slowly, understanding finally, the joy in it.


	29. Chapter 29

Corso saw the expression on Ryli's face as he rounded the corner and took in the scene. Damiar was bleeding out, but Corso realized there was no part of him that cared. He looked at Ryli. She was covered in blood, a knife in her hand and her expression was blank, like she wasn't there. She was terrifying. He had no way to escape the realization of why she'd been so good at her job. He actually ducked out of her sight for a moment, shaking. His eyes caught up to his brain and he realized her clothes were disheveled, torn. That place of rage in him surged up and the relief that the man was bleeding out on the floor was vicious.

He turned the corner again. Ryli's face slid away from blank to present to fearful. Her shirt and pants were ripped open, bloody and Corso's breath caught, terrified that he'd been too late.

"Did he touch you?" he said, louder than he intended.

Ryli's face changed as she saw him and she smiled hesitantly, "Just kissed me a few times. Touched me, but not-"

Corso stood looking down at the body, breathing hard. There was a part of him that wished the man weren't dead yet. Ryli crossed to him, standing a fair bit away from him. _Doesn't want me to get blood on myself._ Corso gazed at her, afraid for her, a bit afraid of her and so in love with this deadly woman that his breath caught.

She caught the look on his face and her face fell. She turned away, but Corso crossed to her and reached through the ruined clothing to try to cover her up a bit more. He got blood all over his hands, but he got her shirt to cover the ripped pants. Ryli moved his hands away and searched the room, finding the rest of her knives, laid out in a fashion that must have meant something because she shivered before she picked them up. No sign of her jacket.

Corso kept a hand on her; shoulder, her hand, waist, whatever worked as they walked out together.

Ryli's shirt kept flapping open in the breeze and she wasn't making much headway in keeping it shut. Corso stripped off his own shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Thanks," she said softly, biting her lip. _Her eyes keep going to my chest. _He blushed slightly, but caught the feeling before it passed and ducked into an alleyway quickly.

"Everything okay, Captain?"

"You looked so shocked," she said quietly. "When you saw us."

"I was so worried that he'd... That I was too late..."

"I would have killed him in time." Her voice was steel.

Corso reached down and took her hand, ignoring the fact that they were both bloodstained.

She cleared her throat, "So, ah, how'd you find me?"

"Beat it out of one of the thugs who tried to stop me."

She looked at him, "Really?"

"You were kidnapped," he said softly. "Of course I did." He looked around, "Can I please get you home now?"

She nodded silently, seeming still upset about something. _Of course she is,_ Corso scolded himself. _She just killed her abusive ex-lover._

He put an arm around her shoulders and got her back to the ship. Her clothing was pretty much ruined, he decided, so when they got back, he stripped it off of her and got her into a shower. She didn't try to stop him, but she wouldn't look at him either. Finally, he reached into the shower and scrubbed her down, soaking his clothes. He got his hands clean also. It seemed like the wrong sort of time to take advantage of her being naked, although he couldn't stop his involuntary reaction.

He pulled her out of the shower and dried her off, she wasn't talking or looking at him. He was starting to get scared.

While he had her in the towel, he tried to get her to look at him, but she was avoiding his eyes. he finally caught her chin in his hand and forced her face up.

"Ry?" he said softly. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes were wide, scared. She didn't see him. Corso picked her up into his arms and carried her to her bed, where he just sat, holding her. _Is this shock?_ thought Corso. _Is there something I can do?_ He slid her down into bed and tucked the covers around her, walking out to the holoterminal.

He carefully made the only call he could think of.

Guss Tano's face flickered into view, "Corso Riggs! How are you? How's the Captain?"

"Ah, that's why I'm calling, actually. Guss, do you know anything about taking care of someone in shock?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Why?"

"I think the Captain's in shock and I need some help." Someone handed Guss a drink with a paper umbrella in it and he thanked them.

"Shock should wear off, within the next two days at least, but she just needs to be kept comfortable. Maybe help her relax, drink something hot. Make sure she eats." Corso nodded. Someone called Guss from off screen. "Corso, you want me to come meet up with you?"

"Thanks, but I'll just call and update you."

Guss frowned. "If it persists longer than a few days, get her to a professional, okay?" The Mon Calamari sounded worried.

"I will, I promise Guss. Thanks."

Guss nodded and Corso cut the connection.

He managed to fix some hot tea for her and carried it into her room. She was curled up, her hands around her knees, but she looked up when he entered, he noticed with relief.

He ran his hand up to her face, looking into her eyes intently. "Ry?" he murmured.

"Corso," she blinked. "Are you staying?"

He was confused. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere. What do you mean?" He placed the tea down carefully and got on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. After awhile she started to cry and he just held her, feeling helpless.


	30. Chapter 30

Ryli clung to Corso, sobbing. She'd been so sure he was just going along with things until he could figure out a way to tell her he was leaving. The tea was the first unnecessary thing he'd done for her. She could still feel Damiar's hand on her stomach and she shuddered.

"Corso, make it different?"

His voice was so sweet in her ear, "Ry?"

"Don't let his touch be the last thing that I feel, please, erase it."

"Ry, you're in shock. I don't know that that's such a good idea."

She started to cry again.

Corso's voice changed to worried, "Alright, alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Make love to me, Corso," she sobbed out.

"Ah, you crying isn't exactly doing it for me, here, Captain." She giggled a little through her tears. "See now," he said, kissing her on the nose. "I can handle giggles."

There was a pause, "Where'd he touch you?"

Ryli blinked, burying her head back on Corso's chest. Her hand ran up his chest, tracing the lines of the muscles on his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"Ryli," he breathed softly. "I'm worried about you."

"Corso, _please._"

He groaned low in his throat and pulled her to face him.

"Ryli," he brushed her hair away from her face. "Is this going help, really?"

She reached up and took out the combs that held her buns in place. They started to unwind themselves in a curtain of black hair and she impatiently dragged her fingers through the remaining coils.

Corso was silent, although he did help her pull through a few tangles.

"I want you. I want to remember your hands on me," she answered finally. "It can't hurt."

"I can't be sure of that, not yet."

"Corso," she grabbed the front of his shirt in frustration. Her grabbed her wrists and gently put them back by her sides. "Don't make me play dirty."

He laughed then and held his hands up, "You were going to get what you wanted at some point, but I just have to make sure it's what's good for you." He brushed his lips against her cheek, "You're not great at choosing the right thing. Took you too long to pick me, after all."

She said, somewhat petulantly, "You should just be hap- mmph" he kissed her then and she took strength from it. _You deserve this,_ she told herself sternly. Corso's hands tightened on her almost in emphasis.

* * *

><p>Corso rolled off of her, panting. She squirmed happily and scooted over to lay with her head on his chest.<p>

"Careful 'bout where you touch, Ry. I'm a mite sensitive at the moment."

"This is what got me through," she murmured to him. His hand on her back pressed her closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I thought about you. About you loving me. It got me through."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"Oh Cor," she tilted her head up to look at him. "I did okay."

"I'm not saying to rescue you. You did what had to be done. Just there, supportive-like."

"Well, you kind of were there."

"How'd'you mean?"

"I didn't torture him. I did it clean. I started to feel like he was right, what he was saying about me and then I thought of you. You couldn't love me if that's who I really was."

"What was he saying?" Corso was frowning.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It'll never matter again."

Corso frowned briefly, then pulled her up for a kiss.

There was a soft knock on the door and Corso quickly pulled the blankets up over them.

"Just a- alright, come in."

She poked him, "Why are you letting people into my room?"

"Our room."

"Our-?"

Risha entered, looking worried. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Truth?"

"Truth, I promise, Rish."

"Well, Juran is on his way back; he sounds apocalyptic."

Ryli rolled her eyes, _Probably going to freak out like we could have stopped this from happening._ A sudden thought stopped her, _Maybe he wanted to be there?_

"Ah, well, I'll talk to him once he gets on planet. How was Bowdaar?"

"Grumpy. Akaavi too. I don't think you'll be going many places without one of them tagging along from now on."

"Perfect," murmured Corso. "So much for getting to take you out somewhere nice."

"Like I wouldn't make you take me too," Risha said.

Corso opened his mouth to retort and Ryli interrupted.

"Okay, was there something else?"

"No word on your sister or her 'husband,' but Corso has a message waiting." Corso practically vaulted off the bed after pulling his pants on under the blankets.

"I got it! I got it!"

Ryli and Risha watched him go in astonishment and then turned to each other and burst into giggles. Risha threw herself down on the bed next to Ryli, on top of the blankets.

"Do you care if I stay?"

"As long as you don't mind that I'm naked."

Risha snorted, "I've seen you naked more than Corso." She looked over at Ryli. "How are you really?"

"Better, honestly. It's nice to know I'll never run into him around a corner or something."

"How'd you end up falling for him anyway?"

"That's a conversation for another time. Corso could come back at any minute and it's a long story."

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that." Risha smiled, "Can we have a girl's night out tonight? Juran won't be back for at least another day and we have three days before anyone is going to show up, if they do show up."

"Girl's night out?"

"One of our mild ones, spiked coffee, talking all night."

"Alright, I'm in," Ryli said. Risha cheered.

Corso came back into the room and eyed the two of them on the bed. "What are you cheering about?"

"Risha and I are going for coffee tonight to girl talk."

"I'm not too keen on letting you outta my sight right now."

"There's no danger anymore and I bet Akaavi will come with us."

"A true girl's night out!" crowed Risha.

Corso smiled at her slightly, "Alright fine, but check in occasionally? I'm gonna be awful bored on the ship by myself."

Risha slid off the bed, "You'll have fun; clean your blasters!" She ducked out of the room, laughing.

"What is with her and cleaning my blasters?"

Ryli giggled herself, getting out of bed with the sheet around her, "Well, uh..."

"What?"

"How do I say this? You won't need to clean your blasters as much any more since I'm cleaning yours regularly." Corso still looked confused so she walked over and stroked him through the fabric over his groin, which responded in a pleasingly quick fashion. "Your... blaster?"

Corso turned bright red which darkened to almost purple. "That's what you two have meant the _whole time_?"

"The whole time."

"I can't be mad at you with you touching me like that."

"That was the plan."

"I can be mad at Risha!"

"You better not let her do this to get you not-mad."

Corso caught his breath as she dragged her hand up and down. With a groan of giving in, he pushed her back onto the bed. "No," he breathed. "No one but you."


	31. Chapter 31

After he'd forgiven her for the months she and Risha had been secretly making fun of him, which took a bit of time, they got dressed. Corso watched Ryli carefully. She didn't seem to be in shock anymore, mostly back to herself. Not that he could have stopped her anyway. She got her hands on him and thinking got hard right away, but he should have held off longer. Guaranteed she was okay before laying his hands on her.

He shook his head. Months of developing some serious control and it evaporated at a glance from her.

"Not fair," he murmured.

"What's not fair?" she said, _of course she heard that._

"What you do to me." He smiled at her.

"To be fair," she said wrapping herself around him. "You do that to me too."

He bent down and kissed her.

She returned the kiss and then pulled away. She walked over to her closet and flung it open. "I just need to figure out what to wear tonight."

"What's wrong with what you have on?"

She rolled her eyes at him and started pulling things out. A scrap of black fabric landed on the bed and he picked it up in wonder. "What's this?"

"A dress."

"A dress? Where's the rest of it?"

She smirked, "I'll tell you what. Make plans for us to go on that nice date and I'll wear that."

"I'll hold you to that Captain." He twisted the fabric in his hands trying to figure out which way was up.

She pulled a nice shirt out and slipped into another pair of pants. He watched her get dressed, enjoying the quiet moment that she probably didn't share with anyone else. She combed her hair out and he watched fascinated as she deftly put her buns up.

"So what are you going to do tonight?"

Corso knew exactly what he was going to be doing. "I'm not sure yet."

"Do you mind, really? After the day we've had?"

"A bit, but honestly, I think Rish is feeling a little-"

"Feeling a little what?" said Risha's voice from the doorway.

"Neglected," Corso said firmly. _I won't let her intimidate me._

She shrugged, "That's true. You two are always together and I have some not-in-front-of-your-boyfriend questions I want answered truthfully."

Corso blinked. "Uh, what?"

Ryli laughed. "She wants to know about our sex life."

Corso blushed then.

"Among other things," Risha said.

"She's already seen you naked."

"WHEN?" Corso burst out, mortified.

"Time to go!" Risha said quickly and she and Ryli ran down the hallway to the hatch, giggling.

Corso followed them, "When?" When they didn't stop, he hollered, "Holo me!"

Akaavi followed them calmly, saying back to him, "Do not worry, I will keep an eye on them."

Sighing, he went to the holoterminal and called back the person who'd left him a message.

"Greetings, Mr. Riggs," Meems, the private investigator bowed. "I am happy to assist you. I have located the settlement the Dela'sel girls were located to as well as some of their other records. I have also arranged for a landscaper to help retrieve what you requested."

"What other records?" Corso's heart stopped.

"Birth records, their parent's records and a few other pieces of information. I can hand it all over to you once you land."

"I may send someone in my place."

"I'm afraid I can't release this information to anyone else, as you hired me to obtain it. I have had issue with that in the past."

"Ah, okay. I'll try to make it there in the next few days." _How are you going to mention that you got this? It was just supposed to be the gift. _"When will you have the clipping ready?"

"Tomorrow at the earlier, in two days at the latest."

"I appreciate it. I'll see you in a few days."

"I await you." Meems bowed again and cut the connection.

_Other records? Her parents... But if she wanted to know, she'd have looked for them herself. What the hell are you going to do now, Riggs?_

* * *

><p>Ryli waited for Akaavi to catch up to them and they made their way to a nearby coffee shop and bar. She and Risha ordered rum-spiked lattes with shots of rum on the side. Akaavi shook her head and took a position by the door. Ryli rolled her eyes, but when Akaavi was in this sort of mood, there was no arguing.<p>

They both dropped the shot into the hot drink and stirred it up.

"I guess you'll just have a bodyguard for the rest of your life."

"I think it's the only reason Corso let me off the ship."

"So," Risha leaned over, sipping her drink, closing her eyes in enjoyment. "Damiar."

Ryli sighed, "He wasn't anything like that when we met. Not really."

"Just a normal guy?"

"Not..." she fished for how to say it. "He was more protective, seriously sexy in that dark way. A little dangerous when he got mad."

"Dangerous?"

"His temper scared me, like I never quite trusted him to stay in control of his emotions." Ryli realized she wasn't looking at anything in particular and shook her head. "He was intense, this hot security guard who flirted with me when I came to the club. Had thrown out a guy who manhandled me. It started off as a gratitude thing."

"That's why Corso's protectiveness alarmed you," breathed Risha.

Ryli nodded, "I didn't want another guy who treated me like an object to be protected." Her coffee was cool enough to take a gulp of now.

"I know things changed when he found out about your past, but changed how?"

"Ah, he made me do a job for him. Made me torture someone so a Hutt wouldn't kill him." She put her head on one hand, "He got turned on by it."

"You mentioned that once. I thought you were exaggerating."

"Nope. That was the day he discovered what really turned him on."

"Why'd you agree to go out with him anyway?"

Ryli sighed, "You really want to hear this?"

"Yeah, and I think it's helping to talk about it. And I don't think Corso can handle talking about it with you."

Ryli nodded, "Well, I used to go to a club he ran security at." She took a breath.


	32. Chapter 32

For clicketykeys *hearts*

* * *

><p>"He was always nice, let me in first. After awhile he would send me a drink on the nights I went." Ryli took a deep sip, "He was... charming. Witty, obviously appreciative of me. But I just kept saying no to him at first."<p>

"Why were you going to that club anyway?"

"A job. Jenra had a contact I was trying to track down."

"When did you agree to go out with him?"

"Ah, well, I showed up one night and he'd had a VIP room filled with flowers. Asked me again to go out with him." She shrugged, "Hard to say no to being pursued that hard by a guy you're attracted to. He took me to this fabulous meal. We got mugged on the way back and he tried to defend me. Of course I played helpless so he could feel important." She grimaced over her drink and took a sip. "Of course, looking back, he probably hired the thugs to make himself look good." Ryli frowned, " I slept with him that night. It was alright, but nothing special."

"It sounds so normal."

"It was. There was nothing special about it. I didn't feel the earth move or..." she trailed off, thinking of how she shivered when Corso smiled at her.

Risha tapped the table in front of Ryli to get her attention. "So, boring date. Why'd you keep going out with him?"

"He was there. He liked me, he was attentive. I didn't really have the energy to go out the way we do; I was still recovering from my previous life and he often wanted to know what was wrong. I feel like I woke up one day and he was living on my ship with us. Jenra didn't like him, but she couldn't put her finger on why."

"Let me get this straight. The great Captain Ryli Dela'sel had a boyfriend because she wasn't paying attention?"

"It sounds terrible, I know, but I just didn't really care if he was there or not." Ryli finished her drink and they got two more. "There were little things, like he loved watching Jenra train me in how to use my knives in a fight."

"You lied to me. You told me Jenra taught you everything about knife work."

"Well, she taught me about fighting with a knife, but I already knew where to cut."

"Who'd you learn all that from?"

Ryli felt her face close up. Risha moved back.

"That's. Not." She forced herself to relax. "I picked up bits and pieces, but I apprenticed to someone for awhile right after Imina got taken."

Risha frowned at her. "Don't close up on me now."

Ryli looked away. "I've killed a lot of people, Rish."

"So have I. Don't pull that crap with me."

"I killed people in my training, for no purpose other than learning what was deadly and not, until I could slide my knife with such precision that I'm accurate within fractions of a centimeter."

"Kept you alive, whole."

Ryli relaxed a bit, "That's true."

"I'm not here to judge you. I'm here because at some point you need to talk about everything. You can't let it fester, make you wary of people. You need people in your life who know you."

"Jenra never really asked. She just wanted to be there for me, but she never pushed."

"Do you miss her?"

"I do, but not as much as I thought. In a lot of ways, Jenra was never really there because she was with her family, focused on vengeance. Having people who truly love me now; it's light years apart from what I had with her."

"Hard truth."

"You got that right." They both sipped.

"Nothing with caffeine next, I'm getting shaky."

"Straight rum it is then." Risha sighed, "Ry, why'd you tell him about your past?"

"Dam? It just felt like something I should tell my boyfriend. He thought it was so hot. He made me do other jobs for him for awhile. As long as they were mostly against Imperials, Jenra didn't really care much." Ryli steeled herself, "Once he told one of the clients they could fuck me after a job. I killed the client instead and that was the first time he hit me."

Risha's grip on her cup tightened.

"He was so convincing though. I was a murderer. I was professional torturer. Some men hired me just so they could watch me work, jerking off in the corner. Sick fucks. It made sense when he said I deserved punishment. I was a horrible person."

"The fact that you recognized that you were a horrible person, Ry, don't you get what that means?"

Ryli blinked.

Risha sighed, "You moron. You're a good person because you felt guilty. Yeah, you were stuck, but you felt remorse. You didn't enjoy it the way he did."

"I never really looked at it like that."

"Maybe you should start."

"I used Corso to get me through."

"What do you mean?"

"Damiar, he started in on all the same shit. Me being a bad person, needing him to hurt me to make it right and I clung to how Corso looks at me. The person he sees, the woman he loves. It gave me the strength to kill Damiar." Ryli shook her head, "Isn't that so fucked up? I don't want to be dependant on anyone. I want to be so strong and instead I need my boyfriend to get me through it."

"That's not what that was."

"What was it, then?"

"That was you seeing yourself clearly. The fact that you have to use Corso to see yourself clearly? That's your problem, but you are that good person."

Just then, the waitress brought over two more drinks.

Risha blinked, "We didn't order these."

"They're from the gentleman at the bar," said the waitress.

They both looked over.

"Okay, so he's cute," murmured Risha, smiling coyly and raising her drink in acknowledgement at the man.

"Get his info."  
>"I'm with you."<p>

"Go get it before he comes over and tries to awkwardly take both of us home."

"Last time that happened, you made the guy cry."

Ryli grinned, "I did, didn't I? If you won't take no for an answer, you get what you deserve."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Risha slid out of the seat and sashayed over to the man. They started an animated conversation.

Ryli looked down at her cup and then pulled her comm out, dialing the ship. Corso flickered into view quickly.

"Captain, everything okay?"

"We're fine. I just wanted to check in."

His smile started her heart beating faster. "Where's Risha?"

"Getting some guy's info."

"Of course she is."

"Anyway, we're fine here."

"When did Risha see me naked?"

"Gotta go!" She cut the connection with a grin. She would absolutely pay for that later. She sipped her cup happily, thinking about it.

Rish returned quickly. "He's sweet."

"Good for you. You tend to break 'sweet' though."

"That's true. I'll be careful."

"You call Corso?" Risha nodded at the comm on the table.

"Yup, at some point I may have to tell him we were spying on him on Dantooine."

"Do it when I'm there. It's hilarious watching him squirm."

"Or blush," Ryli drifted off a bit, thinking about him. She took a large sip.

"So when do you think he'll propose?"

Ryli spit coffee all over the table.


	33. Chapter 33

"He's going to WHAT?"

Risha eyed the table. "You are so lucky none of that got on me."

"You think he's going to-" she was sputtering.

"Well, yeah. You love each other. You already live together. What else would be next?"

"I don't know!" Ryli sat stunned. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Ryli, really? What did you think?"

"I didn't, I guess. I was just enjoying being in love with him and the-"

"Endless sex?"

Ryli scowled at her.

Risha grinned, "C'mon, you think that boy's not thinking about marrying you?"

Ryli looked down at the table. "I guess he might be."

"Why does that fill you with such dread?"

"It's just... what we have, it's not." She bit her lip, "It would be ruined by marriage!"

"Why would making it legal change it?"

"It just does. Marriage makes people hate each other, because they're trapped."

"That's not even close to true. Stop biting your lip, you're going to draw blood."

"Oh no, what am I going to do if he proposes? It'll kill him if I say no, but I can't say yes!"

"Ry, I'm just assuming. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe you should just talk to him."

"We already have our whole lives wrapped up together, why do we need more?"

"Because getting married is usually something happy?"

"Like you want to get married."

"I do," Risha said calmly. "Not soon, but I'm going to want to be married as a queen so I have someone who supports me through the stress of ruling."

Ryli gaped at her, "You never told me that!"

"Right now, it's too soon and I'd rather eventually end up with someone I care about instead of someone chosen for me."

"Which is why you didn't go for that sweet guy from your planet."

"Exactly." Risha sipped her drink. In the door came a grey-haired man in a Republic officer's uniform. He bee-lined for the two women, who both looked up at him in surprise. Akaavi positioned herself behind him and he blinked back at her in consternation.

"Can I help you?" asked Risha.

"Ryli'ah Dela'sel?"

Ryli blinked. "I dropped the 'ah a long time ago. Can I help you?"

"SIS Agent Grenif."

"How can I help you, agent? Could I see some proof before I spill my guts?"

He showed her his identification. "I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me about Damiar Lyrosen."

All the blood left Ryli's face.

Her voice came out smooth, collected. "Can I answer them here?"

He looked around; the place was mostly empty. Akaavi was close enough to break his neck if he chose and he swallowed hard. _I am never arguing about Akaavi or Bowdaar coming with me anywhere again._

"Sure, That's fine. let me get something to drink."

The agent went over to the counter and ordered something while Risha motioned the hand signal for 'get out.' Ryli shook her head.

The agent returned with something steaming. Akaavi took up a closer position.

"So, Ryli'ah."

"Ryli. Captain Ryli."

"Captain. We've become aware that Damiar Lyrosen was killed after kidnapping you on Nar Shaddaa."

"Oh, was he?"

The agent looked exasperated. "Captain, we don't care. You're a hero of the Republic, but we have some questions for our own records."

Risha kicked her under the table.

"Alright." She gave Risha a look and tapped the table twice. "What do you want to know?"

Risha excused herself to the refresher.

"How did you know him?"

"He used to be my boyfriend."

Agent Grenif blinked at her. "You dated an Imperial spy?"

Ryli's mouth fell open. "That's not possible! He was all anti-Imperial! He-" she stopped herself, swallowing hard.

Agent Grenif sat back in his chair. "When did you break up?"

"I think four years ago?"

"Okay, so before he became a spy." Ryli blew out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Why did he take you?"

"He wanted me back."

"Not because of your work for the Republic?"

"Well, now I don't know."

"And you killed him."

Ryli's face became stone. "Yes. I killed him."

"Well, you did the Republic another great service with that." Agent Grenif took another sip, watching her closely. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No, just that he wanted me back. That he'd missed me," he mouth twisted.

Risha was back, but she'd paused at the guy who'd sent them the drinks.

"Would you be willing to make a formal statement along those lines?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Okay, I'll be in touch then." The agent finished his drink and got to his feet. "Pleasure meeting you Captain Ryli."

She watched him move out the door as Risha returned and Akaavi took up her previous position.

"What was that?" Risha asked.

"You call Corso?"

"Yeah, he's on his way."

"I think it was just what it seemed, but I want him to check out who's watching this place before we leave."

"I told him. He's a smart boy. He'll do a sweep and then join us."

"He sound worried?"

"Of course."

"Crap."

"So what did he have to say?"

"Apparently, Damiar was an Imperial. Not sure when that happened, but sometime after we broke up."

Risha's mouth opened in shock, "You're kidding!"

"They weren't upset at all that I'd killed him, so that's a relief."

"Rish, when we get back to the ship, call-"

"I know, I know. I'll check it out." She signaled for a new drink. "So what were we talking about?"

"You and marriage. Oh, and Corso."

"Rish, I'm suddenly very tired. this has been a really long day."

"Just answer me this: Imagine him leaving the ship, leaving you. Can you handle that?"

Ryli glared. "No, I can't handle that."

"Then why not get married?"

Ryli sputtered, "Because it changes things, expectations..."

"Could you make him the only man in your life?"

Ryli blinked, "Well, yeah."

Risha sighed at her in an exasperated fashion. "I'll just keep poking you on this until you see how dumb it is."

Akaavi signaled them from her position. "Corso arrived, he's nearby," Ryli told Risha.

They both finished their drinks. Ryli ordered three more.

"He's really gonna drink this?"

"I'll drink it if he doesn't."

"Toast?"

"To?"

Risha shrugged, "Survival?"

"To survival!" They clinked glasses and drank.


	34. Chapter 34

Corso swept the streets carefully, noting who was standing where. There was clearly a tail waiting around outside for someone to emerge, but he caught sight of no one else. The coffee shop looked cozy, with a giant flashing smiling cup of coffee on top of it, it seemed like something from a movie.

He pushed the door in and caught sight of the girls at a table further in. A man at the counter turned towards him as the door opened, but turned back quickly. Corso paused a moment, then nodded to Akaavi and walked towards Ryli and Risha. Ryli's eyes lit up when she saw him, but a momentary twist of her lips made him worried. Her expression went back to happy, but he couldn't help but wonder what they'd been talking about.

"One tail outside," he murmured low and then sank into the seat next to Ryli. She pushed a steaming drink in front of him. He took a careful sip and almost spit it on the table.

Ryli looked disappointed, "You don't like it?"

"Its, ah, very sweet." He took another sip, trying to smile at her.

She smirked, "Relax, I'll drink it if you don't want it."

He sighed in relief and pushed it in front of her.

She took a gulp and sighed.

"Everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be, Corso?" asked Risha.

Corso blinked at Risha, confused. "You called me to do a sweep?"

"Oh, yeah, well, an SIS agent showed up, started asking questions," Ryli said.

"You in any trouble?"

"Quite the opposite, but we found out-" Ryli sighed. "We found out that Damiar was an Imperial spy."

"Oh."

"You don't seem taken aback or alarmed," Risha said, sounding amused.

Corso shrugged, "The guy was scum. Not really surprised about anything you tell me."

Ryli frowned briefly and then nodded, "Well, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't some kind of set up."

Corso nodded, gingerly putting his hand on Ryli's thigh. Under his hand, he could feel a sheath, but not the knife in it. He slid his hand around a bit trying to figure out where she kept the blade and then became aware of silence at the table.

Risha was smirking at him. "Having fun under there?"

He blushed and turned to Ryli, whose cheeks were slightly pink. "Don't stop now!" she exclaimed.

He blushed even harder and mumbled, "I was trying to figure out where you keep the knife."

"Keep feeling around then, you'll find it."

He resolutely kept his hand on her thigh, but tried to steer the conversation back in another direction. "Juran called, they made record time and he'll be here in the morning."

"Mmm-hmm," Ryli murmured, pressing into his hand.

"Back to the ship then," said Risha, smirking. "I'm going to go say goodbye." She got up and swung her hips in that exaggerated fashion that annoyed him as she approached the guy who had looked up at Corso's arrival.

"Why's she do that?" he asked Ryli, turning to face her. She was suddenly closer than he remembered and her hand guided his back to her upper thigh before she kissed him in a fashion definitely not acceptable for a public coffee shop.

"Captain, we should move back to the ship for this."

"Not on the table?"

Corso briefly pictured lifting her onto the table, before blushing fiercely and exclaiming, "No!"

"Then we better hurry."

"Wait for Risha."

Ryli blinked. "What?"

"Just wait for her. If you're a target she could be one too."

Ryli nodded slowly, smiling at him as she got to her feet.

They stood by the door, obviously waiting for Risha. Risha finally broke off her conversation and accompanied them out. The four of them made their way back to the ship.

Ryli's hand stroked down his arm slowly until he thought maybe she'd been right about the table and the walk to the ship was way too far.

Once they got on the ship, Risha paused to talk and Corso just talked over her, "Alright, g'night Rish!" He pulled Ryli down the hallway and something she did behind him made Risha crack up.

Corso kept going until the door shut and then he turned on her, backing her right up against the wall. He kissed her deeply and then started divesting her of her clothes.

Her voice came out kind of sad, "Did thinking about doing it in public turn you on that much?"

Corso pulled back in confusion. "What?"

"You're being more aggressive than usual. Usually a sign of when a man finds something arousing that he didn't know he did before."

Corso's mouth dropped open, "I don't want anyone else looking at us doing... this. You turned me on, with that kiss and your thigh. And then you kept stroking my bicep in that way with your fingers all slow and gentle on the way back to the ship..." Corso hesitated, "What's the problem?"

"It's just. I just realized how inexperienced you are. You don't really get what turns you on yet."

"You. You turn me on."

"No, I mean..."

"I know what you mean. I was with women before you, Captain. Never found anything I like more than making you happy. I'll let you take the lead all the time if that's what you want, but sometimes I just feel like I can't keep my hands off you."

"No, I like it when you get like that. Don't stop."

Corso reached up and brushed some pieces of hair away from her face. "I think I can guess what brought that on, but I'm not him. It's bothering me that you're still afraid of me turning into someone I'm not. You've known me for months and months now. Have I ever even hinted at any of those warning signs you saw in him?"

"No," she whispered.

"You tease me about something and then get afraid I'm taking it serious. Feels awful like you're trying to push me away. It's not gonna happen, Ry." Corso took a deep breath, mentally apologized to his body and then said, "So I'm not gonna touch you again tonight. You make your peace with whatever you need to and let me know when you get there. But I won't touch you while you're afraid of me."

Her mouth dropped open, but Corso grabbed a blanket off the bed and headed down the hall to the giant couch in the kitchen/bar room. Less questions from Akaavi and Risha that way and he wouldn't walk in on them if they'd changed how they dressed or something. Corso took a shuddering breath and lay down. He wouldn't be getting to sleep for a long time.

He remembered on Coruscant, when they'd first met, that day after she'd tried to sleep with him. They'd been tracking Skavak and Corso kept trying to put himself between her and the gang members. She'd sneered and said, "Stay there and if you help me, I'll leave you here." He'd managed to stay back with some effort and then six gang members had attacked her. She'd spun, her knives glinting as she sliced open two of their throats before the others had even reached her. She stabbed one through the heart and rolled over his back to shove a knife through another one's eye. She was practically a blur and while the other two were still alive, she'd turned, walking back to Corso. They both ran at her and without looking behind her, she tripped one, stabbed him through the neck and then pulled the other one in front of her. Corso stood, trembling as she held the snarling, violent man in front of her. Then she sliced his throat open and let him fall between them. She'd been breathing hard, but she was triumphant, "I am not one of your helpless farm girls, Riggs. Don't ever forget that."

He been mildly appalled, but her strength. The way she could take care of herself, her ability to sense danger and end it, those had become qualities he admired. He wasn't much interested in a woman who didn't know her way around a blaster. _Or a less embarrassing example,_ he thought, blushing. But this, her fear that he would become something he just didn't have in him, that was something she needed to get through. Use that strength of hers to realize he'd never be like that. He sighed and shifted around on the couch.


	35. Chapter 35

Ryli sat down hard on her bed. _Was it their bed now? Why hadn't he moved any of his clothes or anything in here?_ She shook herself. Questions for another time. Why was she afraid of him turning into Damiar? Corso was clearly different. He'd never taken advantage of her or hurt her. He got upset when she killed women. He'd never been able to stomach torture. She'd spent months with him at her side and he'd never showed a taste for the things Damiar liked. Corso didn't get rough with her in passionate moments, even when she wouldn't have minded.

She starting pulling the combs out of her hair, unwinding the hair from the buns. She was so tired. It had been such a long, horrible day. She wanted nothing more than to curl up with her boyfriend and sleep. _Boyfriend? _She shook her head.

Today she'd killed Damiar. Today she'd used Corso as strength instead of relying on herself. Today Risha had told her Corso probably wanted to marry her. Today she'd ruined what should have been a really sweet moment because she was caught in the past.

She was letting the man she killed that day ruin something really good with Corso.

Ryli'd always had problems with words. Boyfriend, girlfriend, wife, husband, they all implied ownership. You belonged to someone in a way that was more than love, it was proprietary. But she did belong to Corso in a way she'd never belonged to anyone before. The thought of him ending up in someone else's arms made her blood run cold. He was hers. She wasn't walking away, not this time.

She sighed, her thoughts a mess. She was way too tired to puzzle through this now. But damned if she wanted to go to bed alone tonight. She fell back onto the bed, her hair finally completely undone.

She had a really sweet, smart, focused, tenacious man who loved her to pieces and she was driving him away. _Really of all the stupid things you've done, this might be the stupidest. Plus he's so gorgeous. And his hands are so skilled, somehow, despite the fact that you can make him blush._ Her mind drifted along that vein for awhile until she sat up in shock. _You're not afraid of him when you think about him making love to you. You're not afraid of falling asleep beside him. That fear in the back of your head that you always had with Damiar, that's not there with Corso in your head, so why does it pop up when you're actually together? _

She stretched out on the bed. _ So how do we get past this particular fear of mine?_ She turned things over in her head for awhile before she thought she came to a reasonable conclusion and got to her feet.

She found Corso on the couch for some reason and not in with the crew bunks.

She whispered, "Hey," from the doorway just in case he'd fallen asleep, but as soon as she spoke, he turned to face her.

He looked mildly embarrassed, but when she gestured for him to follow her, he gathered the blanket around him and followed her down the hallway.

She sat down on the bed and he sat down beside her, the blanket still wrapped around him.

"You have to understand, that I've got all this leftover... pain. That I haven't really worked through or thought about. I'm going to try really hard to work past it, but it doesn't go away because we love each other."

"I know that," he said softly.

"This fear I get, it's not of you. It's like a hold over from the past that I can't quite erase."

"Alright, but-"

She interrupted him. "So I kind of thought of a solution."

He turned to look at her, his expression curious.

She took a deep breath, "Well, since I'm so afraid of you finding something new you like, I figured we could try some of the milder stuff to really explore and then I'll see first hand what you like."

"Ry. Your solution is to try out a bunch of crazy sex stuff with each other?" His mouth twitched, obviously amused.

"Okay, so it sounds even stupider when you say it. But I just figured we explore a bit of that together. I mean we have..." she stuttered to a stop.

Corso examined her. "We have what?"

"Why haven't you moved anything in here?" she said instead.

He looked around the room. "Like what?"

"Like your clothes or that picture you keep taped up."

"I didn't know we were sharing this room now. You've always been real clear about needing your space." Now he definitely sounded like he was holding back a laugh.

She scowled at him, "I'm trying to talk to you!"

"I'm sorry, Captain. Go ahead."

There was silence. "Risha told me today you were probably thinking of proposing."

"Not any time soon, if ever. I'd have to make sure I had a good hold on your leg or something before I attempted that."

"You're still making fun."

"I am, Ry." The hint of amusement dropped from his voice. "I'm in this for the long haul, but all I know is that you want to be together and you have ex-boyfriend baggage. To be fair and all, baggage that is pretty justified, but I still have no clue about how you see us. That's alright for awhile; I get that we're a work in progress." He took a deep breath, "If you think I need to explore a bunch of crazy stuff, I'll do it. But I'll do it because it's with you and you're what turns me on." She snuck a glance at him and he was turning pink. When he spoke his voice was just a little bit deeper. "Anything you get turned on by, it's gonna interest me."

She looked at the wall, a bit pink herself. He went on, "I do need some sort of hint as to what's our relationship here. Do you want me to move my stuff in? Are we both only sleeping with each other?" He looked down at the ground, his dreads falling over his face and hiding his expression. "I get that you don't want to get married ever. But I'd like to be yours in some sort of acknowledged way. However you want to do it and whenever. Years from now, tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere."

Ryli realized she was chewing on her lip. "I'm not going anywhere either," she said softly. "Yes, I'd like it if you moved your stuff in and yes, I'd only like to sleep with each other." She kept the tears out of her voice with some effort. "I can't ever promise the official commitment thing; I have a serious block about being labeled someone's wife." Corso's face was still hidden.

She continued with some effort, "Although you are mine." She struggled to get the words out, "I am yours."

"It's not the end of the world if we never get married, Ry."

Her heart leapt into her throat. "Really? she whispered.

"Really. It doesn't have to be something like that. I just want something between us, that we know that it means we belong to each other. A ceremony, a tattoo, a piece of jewelry, although you'll never get me to wear a tiara. Too hard to get a helmet over."

She laughed then. "A tattoo sounds good," she said. "I could do jewelry." She took his hand and he finally looked over at her smiling. "We have the rest of our lives to figure it out," she whispered.

He smiled even sweeter and took her hand, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Are you afraid of me right now?" he asked.

"No-" and then he was kissing her, his hand gentle in her hair.

He pulled back, "Is there anything you wanna try right now?"

"Well, there's a lot, but we'd have to talk about it."

"I don't know much beyond what we've done."

"You want me to put together a list or something?"

"Yeah, Captain, a list would be good. Exclude anything that hurts you. Or me. And nothing in public." He blushed crimson.

"Isn't there anything you've been curious about? I mean, you had to have looked at stuff on the holonet."

He blushed more, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"There is something."

Ryli squeezed his hand, "Okay, so tell me."

"Well, you got that drink." His voice was getting quieter as his blush deepened. "It had um, whipped cream on it? And I was thinking about..."

She didn't give in to his wordless plea for her to finish his sentence. "About?"

His voice dropped to a whisper, "About..." He swallowed hard, looking at the wall, barely audible, "About what your skin would taste like with whipped cream on it." He started talking faster, "There was that time on Tatooine that you made me lick salt off your hand before we did that shot? And I was just curious what other things would taste like, like that. But if you don't want to, that's fine too."

"I definitely want to."

He grinned through his blush, "Oh well, good then."

"We don't have anything on board though."

"No, Captain, I think we should just get some sleep tonight."

"I want to not get some sleep first."

He tilted her face up to him and kissed her.


	36. Chapter 36

He should have suggested the tattoo earlier. She seemed excited about that. Made sense, with her being a Mirialan and all. Corso looked up at the ceiling, having woken up twenty minutes earlier. Ryli was curled so tight against him that she'd wake if he tried to get up. She'd said she was his. He didn't want to really tell her how much that affected him, for fear of some backlash about ownership that she still struggled with. He'd never really seen love as ownership before, but he could understand how someone raised the way she had been, losing her sister that way could get to thinking of things as owning and not owning.

He could go and leave his clothes in here now too. He'd felt pretty stupid going down the hallway to get changed, especially since he ended up having to do it in a towel most of the time and Risha always had a snarky comment.

_Actually, Risha always has a snarky comment, come to think of it._ He blushed, thinking back on how many of Risha's comments over the past months had been about his blasters. _I really need to find out when she saw me naked._

He had to figure out how to swing a short visit to Corellia also. He wanted to hang around and see if anyone showed up for Ryli's sister, but he really wanted to get the information picked up. If Juran took him, it would be a quick trip.

Ryli shifted against him, murmuring in her sleep. He kissed her head.

Her list was an interesting idea, but he was kind of nervous about it. He didn't quite see anything wrong with what they did and he'd never made love to a woman who got him so riled up before. If she wanted more though, she could have it. And she'd agreed to the food thing. He could be excited about that. Although, thinking about licking whipped cream off of her right now wasn't the smartest idea. Shifting as much as he could, he tried to control his thoughts down that line and gave up, just hoping he wouldn't wake her up with his adjusting. Yesterday had been crazy and he wanted her to sleep in as much as she needed to.

If he enlisted Juran, he could make it to Corellia and back in two days. It wasn't a far hop.

He pictured the look on her face when he came back. She murmured something and rolled over then. He was able to inch out of bed and leave quietly, his clothes in his hand, without waking her. He got dressed in the hallway, as quickly as he could.

Juran, Bowdaar, Geotre, Risha and Akaavi were having breakfast or lunch, he wasn't sure what time it was.

"Hey," Juran greeted him. "How is she?"

"Tired."

Juran, Risha and Geotre leered at him almost in unison and he shook his head, blushing. "Yesterday was a big day."

"So Risha has told me," Juran responded. "You saw him dead yourself?"

Corso swallowed, "Yeah. He's definitely dead."

Juran's grin took on a fierce feral quality, "Good."

"I actually have a favor to ask you."

Juran blinked at him and then exchanged a look with Geotre. "What kind of favor?"

"I need to run to Corellia right quick. Then come back."

"What's on Corellia?" asked Risha.

"I'm picking up a present for Ryli. Don't tell her."

"How do we explain your absence?"

Corso's mouth dropped open. "Uhhh..." was the only thing that came out.

Risha rolled her eyes, "I got it, nevermind."

Juran got to his feet. "Let's go then. We can be there by tomorrow and back here by the next day assuming your present is ready to go."

"I sure do appreciate this."

"You should wake her up to tell her you're going," said Risha.

"I was gonna!"

"Where are you going?" said a voice from the doorway. He looked up and caught sight of Ryli in the doorway, her hair loose around her shoulders.

"I was trying to let you sleep."

"I did sleep," she said. "Where are you going?"

Corso tried very hard to think of a good lie or at least a way to bend the truth.

"He's running an errand, Ry. Leave it," said Risha matter-of-factly.

Ryli shrugged, "Okay. Wish you'd told me sooner."

Corso looked between the two of them. "I just found out," he said.

Ryli reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay. I'm hungry, what'd you guys make for food?"

Risha started to put together a plate for Ryli and Corso stood there a moment, amused.

Juran hugged Ryli from behind her and murmured something in her ear. She shifted to hug him, murmuring something back. Juran dropped a kiss on her head and pulled back to smile at her.

Corso came to the sudden realization that this moment, Damiar dead, was something Juran had been wishing for. Juran loved her, like a sister, but loved her nonetheless. He should suggest to the stubborn pair of them that they work the two ships as a crew.

Juran murmured something else to Ryli and she hugged him again. Juran let go and turned away, a distinct tear running down his face.

"Let's go, Corso," he said gruffly.

Corso caught Ryli for a kiss and then followed Juran and Geotre out of the ship. Juran was clearly in some kind of mood, so Corso fell back to talk to Geotre.

"How come you don't talk much?" Corso asked him.

Geotre shrugged and then laughed because he hadn't said anything, "I guess I've always been quiet. I don't feel the need to say much and Juran talks enough for both of us."

"Is it weird, with all of this?"

"Well, I was around when Juran was running with Ryli and Jenra. So I've known her for awhile. I'm really happy for her today though."

Corso looked over at him, "Happy for her?"

"She got to kill the man who ruined her life for years. The man who raped her on more than one occasion and managed to convince her it was all for her own good. The man who almost killed her and who Juran, the love of my life, has fantasized about murdering for years now. There's something to be said for killing your abuser."

Corso started to reply and took a deep breath, struck by a note in Geotre's voice. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Geotre smiled at him sadly, "Not all survivors are women, Corso."

Corso didn't quite know what to say to that, but they were at the ship then and Geotre went back to quiet.

He'd been raised to think of women as needing protection, but he realized that he couldn't see the world as a duality of men and women anymore. _No wonder Ry can't stand the thought of being owned, when this how people treat other people._

He shook his head, but settled himself in the co-pilot's seat and helped Juran take them up and on course to Corellia. Juran pushed the ship a bit harder than Corso would have, but they made pretty good time to Corellia.

Corso holoed ahead and got Meems to tell him a rendezvous spot. Everything would be loaded quickly and they could take off sooner than he thought.

Corso headed to the crew bunks to get some sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Ryli woke the next morning. She'd had a lazy day, gone into town with Risha. Came home alone when Risha ended up hooking up with Kelyth again. It was slightly uncomfortable to see him, but he and Rish seemed to get along well. _Oh hey, random guy I had sex with that I only slightly remember. Enjoy doing the same thing with my best friend!_ It was pretty awkward, but she was used to playing it cool. A lot of the men she'd been with were mostly forgettable.

She stretched and walked out in her pajamas to hit the refresher. Bowdaar cornered her in the hallway.

"Captain," Bowdaar growled. "I am torn. I stayed with you, but I also wished to accompany your life mate on his errand. Would you allow me to extend my life debt to you both? You both rescued me from the Hutt."

"My...what?"

"Your life mate."

Ryli whooped loudly and hugged Bowdaar. "That's it, Bowdaar! Life mates! Much easier!"

The wookie pulled back and looked at her. "Easier, Captain?"

"I can't be someone's _wife._ But I can absolutely be someone's _life mate_!"

"The word wife bothers you?" Bowdaar shrugged and growled, "Bothers me too. Much easier to have one word for a pairing."

"Bowdaar, what happens when you pick a life mate?"

"You go on a hunt together. You bring your kill back and have a trophy fashioned out of it. Then you have a celebration with the village."

Ryli tapped her fingers against her waist. She suddenly looked up, "Bowdaar, if you want to go back to Kashyyyk, I'd be happy to let you."

Bowdaar blinked at her. "I would be honored if you'd let me. I do not wish to go for good, but I would like to visit." He gave her another hug, "Good to see you happy, Captain. May I extend-"

"Yes, of course," she said absent-mindedly, her mind reeling with possibilities.

They could get matching tattoos in Mirialan style too, but she liked the idea of tracking something down with him and fashioning something out of it for both of them to wear. Maybe not on Kashyyyk, but on Dantooine or someplace else special.

Bowdaar bowed to her and walked away, joining Akaavi to spar in the hold, no doubt. She wondered if the two of them had something going and struggled for a brief minute wondering how or if that would work before shrugging and continuing on to the shower.

She spent extra time in the shower. She'd expected yesterday to involve a lot more time with Corso and she'd hadn't put in the special shower head for nothing. She felt relaxed, but definitely ready for Corso to be home. She thought about moving his stuff into their room herself, but figured she should let him do it. She did go into the crew quarters and see how much stuff he had and then she made room in her closet and storage, fishing out some stuff she wouldn't wear anymore. She made a mental note to buy a new jacket since hers had gotten lost in the debacle with Damiar. Once she'd made a serious dent in the space, she puttered around the room without clear direction until she was sure his stuff would all have a place in the room. After that she spent some time moving stuff around on his workstation to clean it up, until she realized he might have it set up in a specific order that she had ruined. She debated calling him to ask before rolling her eyes at herself. _You can get through two days without him; what's wrong with you?_

By then, it was mid-afternoon and after some food, she was bored.

Ryli sighed, might as well get started on that list. She perked up; she could send it to him while he was on Juran's ship and get him all frustrated. She dug out a datapad and sat at the bar.

Ryli shifted uneasily. _This should be simple. Just write a list._ She tapped her fingers against the chair for a moment. _Okay, well, start with the basics: sensation, scarves, hot/cold; location changes, but he said no public._ She thought briefly about whether that counted. _We could find a spot outdoors that isn't public. I'll put it down anyway. I can't imagine my farm boy wouldn't like to get naked on grass under stars._ She grinned to herself.

She paused and then typed, 'costumes' and 'lingerie' even though she could just bet he'd love that last one. After some thought and a lot of amusing scenarios, she added 'new positions,' but didn't add any additional information. _I'll let him get creative with that one,_ she giggled to herself.

_And here's where we add the stuff that will make him squirm. Bondage. Hmm, should probably explain the extent of that I'm okay with clearly. _She paused, hoping he wouldn't get too freaked out by that. _What else? Blindfolds. _She shivered, thinking of Corso blindfolding her. _He already said yes to food, but I'll add it._ She ran through some other stuff in her head. _Um, I guess, aggression? Pinning me down. Being chased around the ship?_

She racked her brain, but couldn't think of anything else she really liked. _ I could put toys down on there, but I think we'll start slow. Oh, hm, wouldn't mind watching him take care of himself._ She grinned at his possible reaction to that one and typed it in.

Ryli drummed her hands on the bar, still thinking. There had to be more that she wasn't remembering. She added a note about it being a good place to start.

_What is he doing on Corellia? I don't buy him doing an errand for Risha._ She idly wondered about checking the ship logs and decided against it. _Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll find out eventually. Corso can keep a secret like a Sand Person can tell me a story._ She snorted to herself.

She tapped her fingers on the bar some more. She was purposefully not thinking about Imina or who might show up on Nar Shaddaa. She strongly suspected that Lieutenant Rahglone was not who he said he was. Akaavi's friend might have been making it up about him even being an Imperial. _I'm supposed to be purposefully not thinking about this. Think about your naked boyfriend and what you want to do with him._

She sighed and sent the list to Corso, carefully making sure it would only get to him. _Better warn him that's coming in so he's not blushing horribly in front of Juran who will want to know why._ She grinned at having a reason to call and headed for the terminal.


	38. Chapter 38

Juran grabbed Corso as they were finishing getting the hold settled. "Ryli's on the holo for you."

Corso grinned and then paused, "But I should help with this."

"Nah, we got it, go talk to her."

Corso clapped a hand on Juran's shoulder in thanks and headed to the terminal.

Ryli's body was sort of shifting as she waited for him and he watched her for a moment before he stepped into range.

She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Are you on your way back?"

"About to leave. Everything okay?"

Ryli's face looked kind of abashed. "I sent you that list; we can go over it together when you get back."

Corso felt himself blush and nodded. "I'll take a look."

She looked behind her, "Risha just got back; call me again soon, okay?"

"I will." He looked at her a moment and then said, "I love you."

She flashed him a grin and said, "I love you too," before she cut the connection.

Corso hunted for some privacy on the ship and found it in the crew quarters. He pulled up her list and started at the top.

By the time he'd gotten four suggestions in he was blushing so badly he was relieved he was alone. He shifted uncomfortably, as his raging erection wasn't helping. The thought of Ryli in lingerie was driving him to distraction. Something he bought for her, something only he saw her in. He had the sudden urge to find a shop right away. He had no idea what color would look good on her, but he could probably ask Risha or, less embarrassingly, Juran.

His eyes drifted to the sixth suggestion. He gulped.

They'd have to talk about that one. He wasn't real comfortable with the idea of being tied down. He tried to see a good side to it, but he enjoyed touching her too much. His eyes flickered to her note and he got a sudden mental image of her tied to the bed. He was torn on that one. On one hand, tying her up like that so she couldn't tease him and get him all worked up was appealing, but on the other, he didn't feel real good about actually tying her up. If she liked it though, he could try it. She did write wrists only. He swallowed hard, the rest of the list was bound to be worse.

He looked back at the list. Blindfolds weren't terrible. He could stand that. He'd mentioned his fascination with tasting things off of her, so that was no surprise. The next one surprised him. She wanted him to be more aggressive? That wasn't too crazy. He couldn't push her around, but chasing her around the ship sounded fun. They'd kind of done that already that morning after she told him she loved him. _Yeah, okay, chasing her sounds like a lot of fun._

His eyes hit the last one and he was so mortified, he almost fell over. _She wants to watch you do that?_

Juran called him and he shut the list down quickly, stumbling towards the door.

"Everything is settled away," Juran told him. "We're on course back to Nar Shaddaa now."

Corso nodded and blushed, "Ah, Juran. You're probably not the best person to ask this question, but would know what size Ry is?"

"For clothing?"

"Yeah, and uh, some colors that would look good on her?"

"Nope, I'm terrible with that stuff. Geo might be good with it though."

"D'you think maybe he'd help me with a quick trip into town?"

"Ask him. Actually, come join us, I want to talk to you about some stuff."

"Sure thing," he followed Juran down the hallway of the oddly shaped ship to the room they seemed to use for hanging out. "Where's the rest of your crew?"

"It's just me, Geotre and Adla, my tech, right now. Adla is on Nar Shaddaa for a few days with a dancer he knows. I hire the rest as I need them."

Juran poured them all drinks, handing Corso a shot glass also and they sank into the chairs. Corso took a sip of the glass and looked at it, "That actually tastes nice, what is this?"

"A blend of stuff," murmured Geotre.

Juran poured them all a shot, which he made them do. He poured them a second and made them hold it up in a toast as he said, "I want to do the normal, if-you-hurt-her-I'll-kill-you speech, but I don't think you would. If you do, yada yada. But I'm glad you're the one who ended up with her and here's to you two."

Corso grinned and tossed the shot back with the other two.

Juran poured them another shot and then sighed, "And now I want you to tell me everything that happened with that son of a bitch."

Corso swallowed the shot quickly and sipped from his drink as he quietly started to talk about that day. How she'd been taken, how he'd found out where she'd been taken, walking in on her standing over Damiar in her ripped clothing.

Juran's hand tightened on the glass at that. "I forgot how much he liked to make her cry. He'd rip something she bought special just to see it."

In order to deal with that comment, Corso held his glass out for another shot and Juran poured one for all of them. He tossed his shot back, followed by Juran. Juran gestured for Corso to continue. Corso talked about getting her back to the ship and how afraid he'd been that she was in shock. He let his story trail off and they all sat there. Juran looked haunted and Geotre had a fierce look on his face.

"The one thing I don't understand, Juran, is why she stayed. She's so strong, but she stayed."

Geotre spoke up at that, his soft voice seeming loud in the space. "Because you're convinced they're the only one who will love you."

Juran and Corso both blinked at him, but then Juran caught Geotre's hand and kissed it.

Geotre smiled at him and went on, "Did Juran ever tell you how we met?"

Corso shook his head.

Juran poured them all more shots. Geotre paused to do his. "I wasn't as bad off as Ryli was, nothing close to what she went through, but I was in an abusive relationship also. Juran ran into me one night at a bar and we got to talking. He says it was love at first sight," Geotre smiled affectionately at Juran. "But it took me longer. He took me that night to the hospital, came back to check on me the next morning and helped me move out."

Geotre paused and then shrugged, "I was reluctant to date him after I met Ryli."

Corso was confused and the alcohol was definitely making it's way through his system. "Because of Ry? Why?" He had a momentary amusement at the rhyme.

"I felt like he was rescuing me because he couldn't rescue her."

Corso blinked at Juran, who shrugged back at him. "Took me awhile to convince him otherwise," said Juran, pouring them all another shot and grinning. "And there's a chance he was right. Doesn't make me love him any less."

"But my point here," said Geotre. "Is that you believe you deserve what's happening to you or you think they love you or there won't be anyone else or sometimes you just give up." Geotre took a sip of his drink, "Sometimes there's other reasons, but she did get away and she did find you." Geotre patted Juran's hand.

Corso nodded, his eyes blurring for a second with tears. He was definitely drunk and he thought that she should have added 'getting drunk together' on the list. He could easily handle some of those other suggestions with a few drinks in him.

"Thanks, Geo," Corso said.

Geotre nodded and ducked his head. Juran leaned back against the couch. "Didn't you want to ask Geo something else? I vaguely remember.."

"Oh yeah, I was hoping you could help me pick some stuff out for Ry."

"What kind of stuff?"

The alcohol made Corso far less embarrassed, although he did still blush, "Well, uh, I wanted to get her some lingerie. I have no idea what colors or size I should get her though and I didn't want to ask Risha because she'd make me embarrassed about it."

Geotre thought a moment and then nodded, "I could help you. I know a few places on Nar Shaddaa, but you'll have to check her clothes for the right size. Colors though, that's not hard."

Juran offered, "She does have a lot of purple in her wardrobe."

Geotre nodded, "Or black, to match her tattoos. I wouldn't do green unless you can hold it against her skin. Ivory or blue would work. Reds are going to be tricky with her skin tone also."

Corso looked down into his glass. "I like purple or black," he said. He gulped, "Actually, ah, we've been talking about making a more permanent connection, when she's ready."

"Like getting married?" said Juran.

"No, you know how she feels about that." Juran made a face. Corso hesitated, "Not sure what we're going to do. I just wanted your approval first, kind of." He talked more quickly, "Not like your permission, but-"

"I know what you mean and you've got it." Juran nodded. He added thickly, "I'd like to be there, when whatever happens, happens."

"I'll try, Juran. It's up to her now."

"You've been so good for her," Juran said.

They clapped hands on each other's shoulders and then Corso looked over to see Geotre roll his eyes. "A couple of drinks in you two and I feel like going out with Risha and Ryli would have been less sappy."

Corso nodded sagely, "It probably would be, Rish isn't much for sappy."

Geotre giggled and rolled his eyes again. "I'm going to check the course."


	39. Chapter 39

The next day, Ryli was beyond antsy, but Risha was chattering about Kelyth and she made herself pay attention like a good friend. She wanted Corso home right now so she could see his reactions to the list, so he would tell her the truth of why he left, so she could sigh and pull his arms around her while they watched a movie, so she could sleep without curling around his pillow like a twelve year old with a crush, so she could tug his dreads out of their tie and use them to pull him in for a kiss and then...

"So anyway, he's taking me to a show tomorrow night."

"What show?" said Ryli, on autopilot.

"That new band you like? I thought you two might like to come with us."

Ryli blinked at her.

"I'll ask him. A double date?"

Risha shrugged, "First time for everything." Ryli blinked at her speculatively. Risha scowled, "It's not serious, just a show."

Ryli shrugged and then they heard the hatch hiss. She squealed, "He's home!" and ran for the door.

Risha snorted, laughing and followed. Juran came through the hatch and caught Ryli as she threw herself at him. "Not that I'm not touched, but I'm thinking you were expecting someone else?" he said, snickering.

Ryli sighed and hugged him anyway. "Where's Corso?"

"He and Geotre are running an errand. They'll be done soon, they left two hours ago. I got bored hanging out on the ship by myself and came over to hang out here."

"What do you want to do?"

"Any news about your sister?"

Ryli shook her head and Risha shoved her down the hall. "Go find a movie or something. I want to talk to Juran." Ryli blinked between the two of them and then shrugged, heading down the hall.

Their voices started up low behind her and she considered eavesdropping for a second before she grudgingly found something funny on the holo. She started to worry that Corso'd found something on the list he couldn't deal with and she ran down it in her head. _Nothing on it that's a deal breaker,_ she thought worriedly. _I'll give up any of that for him._ She shook her head, exasperated at herself. _Seriously? That man loves you; he's not going to be scared off by new ways to get in your pants._ She giggled and then got bored watching the holo. When Juran and Risha failed to join her after half an hour, she went looking for them, but was distracted by the hatch hissing open again.

She bounded down the hallway and into Corso as he came up the stairs. They came up for air only when Geotre coughed discreetly from the doorway.

"Missed me, huh?" Corso murmured, ignoring Geotre.

"A bit," she answered, grinning at him.

He got mock annoyed, "Only a bit! Maybe I should go away for longer!"

She pulled him down for a kiss again.

"Corso," said Geotre, sounding like a put-upon-saint. "We have to get this stuff on board."

Ryli pulled back and turned to the hatch, "What stuff?"

Corso kind of scuffed his feet, grinning at her. "I got you a present."

"Presents," corrected Geotre.

"Presents," grinned Corso at her.

She blinked and then hit him in the arm, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you something too!"

"I don't really feel like that's the point of gifts. I wanted to do something to make you happy."

She blinked and ran her hand up to trace his cheek.

"Seriously, not waiting out here forever," said Geotre.

Corso grabbed her hand and led her out to the ramp. There were a couple of shopping bags with a store logo she didn't recognize, but there was also a large pot with what looked like a sapling in it. She paused, peering at it.

"It's from the tree," Corso said quietly. Her brain put it all together rapidly, he'd been to Corellia after all, and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Corso," she whispered. She heard the clatter of Juran and Risha coming out of the hatch behind her, but she walked over and ran one of the leaves between her fingers carefully. In order to not cry, she asked, albeit in a watery fashion, "How are we going to keep it alive on the ship?"

"There's a lamp that emulates sunlight and I figured we could put it in the corner of the hold next to the holoscreen. It'll get bigger, but I can build a box into the wall and there's room for it."

She turned to him then and cupped his face. "It's the best gift ever."

"It's a tree?" she heard Risha ask Juran.

"The one from her home village," Juran said back to her.

"Ohhh, wow, Farm Boy, that is amazing."

Corso turned to give Risha an exasperated look and Ryli managed to swallow her tears. She threw her arms around Corso and kissed him on the cheek. "Really, best present ever," she whispered.

She heard rustling behind her and Corso tore his eyes from hers at the sound. "Risha, get out of there!" he exclaimed.

Ryli turned to see Risha pawing through contents of the bags on the ground. She started to pull something out and Corso let go of Ryli to pull the bag out of Risha's hands. He was blushing furiously. Ryli was instantly curious about the bags.

"What's in these?" she asked him.

Risha gaped at her, "Those are Vixtravia bags, Ryli." Ryli blinked at her, having no idea what that meant. "You've never shopped there?" Risha asked her. "The stuff is gorgeous."

"What stuff?"

Risha started to answer her and Corso broke in, "Uh, I'd rather give you those in private."

Corso was practically the color of a tomato as he glared at Risha and Ryli turned back to the tree. She sighed happily and ran her fingers over a leaf again. Corso's arms wrapped around her from behind and she leaned back against him.

Ryli flashed back to that last night on Corellia. She and Imina had stayed in the tree until Gloria had tracked them down. They'd talked about what they would do with their own ship. Imina had asked her if they could come back for the tree someday. Ryli had laughed, trying to explain that there was no way they could uproot a tree this tall and this old; the roots would go too deep. Imina had been convinced that Ryli could do anything. They'd pulled twigs off and made rings out of them. They'd fallen apart soon after they got to Corellia, but Ryli remembered giggling with Imina, bending the twigs. For the first time in her life she had felt like she had a chance at a future.

It was hard to swallow and her eyes welled up with tears. Corso's arms tightened around her and she was so overwhelmed by how much she loved him that she reached back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Life mate," she murmured under her breath.

"What?" asked Corso, bending down.

She shook her head, wanting to talk about it in private.

"Let's get this stuff on board," said Juran from behind her.

Ryli let go of Corso and he moved over to the tree. He and Geotre maneuvered the motorized lift the plant was on up the ramp and then up the stairs, with Juran directing them. Risha surreptitiously gathered all the bags, pushing the tissue paper aside to peer inside as she walked. Ryli poked her. "What is this stuff?"

"Designer lingerie, Ry. No wonder he called me and asked for your size this morning."

Ryli blinked, a slow grin spreading over her face. "He bought me lingerie?"

Risha rolled her eyes, "I'm staying in town tonight." She pointed at something, "Look at that purple, that's gorgeous!"

Ryli pushed the bag away from her, "I'll let him show me."

Risha was looking in another bag, "Wow, Farm Boy has good taste."

"Rish, knock it off!"

Risha pouted at her, but they'd caught up to the men then.

The tree was tucked into a corner and Corso was fitting metal bands over the pot to keep it in place. Geotre was installing a light on the wall above it.

Risha dumped the bags on the couch and then she and Juran vanished around a corner again. Geotre finished installing the light and then he vanished after them. Ryli watched him go curiously.

"I guess they're giving us some alone time," she said, amused.

Corso took her hand and she turned to face him. "You like it then?" he asked anxiously.

"I love it," she said, smiling at him. She put her arms around him and kissed him, using her fingers to pull the tie out of his dreads.

He pulled back, breathlessly. "Don't you want to see what's in the bags?"

"Do you want me to see what's in the bags or do you want to go find out exactly how much I loved my present?"

Corso grabbed the bags with one hand, breathing "Both." Then he pulled her down the hallway to her room with the other. She giggled as he got the door shut and locked behind them.


	40. Chapter 40

"Okay," said Ryli, "So we didn't make it to the bags."

Corso made a noise half between a word and a gasp.

Ryli giggled.

"'S fine, Capt'n," he got out the next time he tried to speak. "They're not going anywhere."

She put her arm around him.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something," she said lightly.

Corso said, "Just give me a minute, here." He laughed, "That list was a great idea," then he blushed. "Although, we've gotta discuss a few things on it."

"I didn't mean the list," she murmured.

Corso propped himself up on his side to face her then. "What did you want to talk about?"

Ryli smiled at him, trying to figure out how to start a conversation she'd never thought she'd have. "Well, I was talking to Bowdaar." Then Corso was looking at her, his eyes really watching her, listening to her and she was speaking without thought.

"Bowdaar told me he hates the word wife too. Wookies, they become life mates," Corso's eyes lit up, "And I thought that's a much better way to tie ourselves together, when we're ready to."

Corso caught her hand in his, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Ryli inhaled hard, smiling. "I might be. There. "

Corso pulled her in for a kiss and then murmured against her mouth, "I'll wait until that might is a definitely." He squeezed her hand, "I also like the tattoo idea. Would it be disrespectful if I got a Mirialan-type tattoo like one of yours?"

Ryli blinked, "Not that I'm aware of." Her brain caught up, "But why don't we both get a matching one?"

"Are there specific Mirialan ones?"

"We can ask my tattoo artist. He'll know."

"We could, uh, get something designed for us."

"Like a blaster and knife crossways?" she said teasingly.

He scowled at her. "When can we go?"

"Well, today actually. He's on Nar Shaddaa."

Corso moved into her, catching her in his arms and kissing her. "Today? Really?" he murmured when he pulled back.

She nodded, tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Captain, you really need to stop crying at good stuff. You'll make a fella think he's doing something wrong."

She laughed then and kissed him.

* * *

><p>They walked slowly to the shop, having left everyone else on the ship. Ryli hadn't said where they were going. Risha and Juran had been eager to get them off the ship for some reason.<p>

"Ryli!" exclaimed a Mirialan man as they walked into the shop. "How is everything?"

"Good, Teao. How's business?"

"Always good. What can I help you with?"

Corso looked around the small shop. It was pristinely clean, with some pictures on the wall, but nothing that indicated tattoos.

"We were hoping to talk tattoos," said Ryli, settling onto a small couch.

"What are you looking to get?"

"I've never had a tattoo before, but something matching," Corso said, staying standing. "I'm not looking to be disrespectful, but I'd like it to be in the style of her other tattoos."

Teao nodded, "Well, Mirialan tattoos are usually only done on the hands and face. The rest of them are personal things to Ryli."

Corso looked at Ryli who shrugged, "I wasn't exactly raised Mirialan, Corso. I don't know."

"So something in that patterned style is fine and not disrespectful at all. I would avoid your hands or face," said Teao. Corso settled on the couch between Teao and Ryli.

"Could you create a couple of designs for us to look at?" asked Ryli.

"I need locations."

Corso blinked, "Well, I wanted to take her to Dantooine."

Teao clapped a hand on Corso's shoulder, "Locations for the tattoos, man."

"Ry, what do you think?" She waggled her eyebrows at him and he couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously, Captain."

"Well, do you want them in the same spot on both of us?"

Corso thought a moment, "No, that doesn't matter much to me."

"Where do you think you might want it?"

"On my arm?"

"Something on your bicep?" Ryli asked.

Corso thought another moment, "Yeah. That sounds good."

"I like that." Ryli pointed at a spot on her hip. "Here, for me."

"Okay," said Teao. He brought a tablet and pencil over to the table by the couch. He started to sketch and the three of them talked for awhile about possible designs until Ryli and Corso agreed on one.

Teao nodded. "When do you want to get them done?"

"Why not today?" asked Corso.

Teao smiled, "I prefer you go home and sleep on it. Then, if you want me to change something or you come back and know that you really want it, there's no hesitation."

Corso glanced at Ryli.

"Next week work for you?" she said.

Teao nodded and made a note on his tablet.

Ryli shook his hand and then Corso did the same. They wandered out of the shop together.

"Dantooine?" she said.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful there and you almost told me you loved me there once."

Ryli blinked at him, "You remember that?"

"Things got kinda bad between us for awhile after that. I used to play back the memory of you almost saying yes to get through it."

Ryli looked like she was going to cry again, but the bad kind of crying and Corso could have ripped his tongue out. "Captain, I mean, that was awhile back. I wanted to take you to Dantooine to make some new memories."

She smiled, "New memories?"

He caught her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "I don't know how long we have before this stuff gets settled with Imina, but afterwards, I'd like us to take a vacation. Alone."

"No Risha?" she teased.

Corso rolled his eyes. "Definitely no Risha."

"You nervous about getting a tattoo?"

"Nervous about what it means or the actual tattooing?"

"Either, although I meant the actual tattooing."

"Never been nervous about what it means. As for the other, well shucks, Captain, can't be that painful."

She grinned, "I'll hold your hand and you can tell me how bad it hurts."

"What's it feel like anyway?"

"Like being burned under the skin."

"Burned?" Corso caught his breath.

Ryli paused in the hangar, her eyes running over him worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"Just, not good with burns, Ry."

"Because of your parents. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-"

"No, it's fine. I don't tiptoe around your past, I don't want you tiptoeing around mine."

She turned to face him and he caught her hands in his. "We don't hide pain from each other, alright?"

She nodded. Then she grinned, making him feel better instantly when she said, "Well, the tattoo pain will be pain we endure together too. I'll just about break your hand."

He laughed then and they continued on to the ship.


	41. Chapter 41

The holo beeped and Ryli sat up, confused. She wasn't expecting any calls and she looked at Corso, "Someone for you?"

"Not that I know of," he said, his eyes glazed. She noticed his lips were slightly swollen, but then again, they had been doing a lot of kissing on the couch, so hers probably looked about the same. She started to move away from him and his hand caught her briefly before he sighed, letting her go.

Ryli got up off the couch and answered the call.

A familiar face looked at her and Ryli blinked at him. "Captain Augustus Biron."

"Captain Ryli Dela'sel," he answered, his accent just as precise as she remembered.

They stared at each other for a moment and then she heard Corso's voice behind her. "Isn't that the Imperial you got stuck in the blizzard on Hoth with?"

"Yes, it is." Ryli turned back to the holo. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

"It's not Captain anymore, but actually I was calling to arrange a meeting."

Ryli raised an eyebrow, "What sort of meeting?"

Biron glanced off to the side and then back to her. "You've been waiting for someone. We're here to see you." Ryli's throat caught, but he went on. "As secure as this transmission is, I'd prefer not to discuss details. Shall we meet on planet somewhere?"

Ryli thought to herself. "I don't know many secure locations."

"I do. We simply need to meet somewhere and move elsewhere."

"Then it doesn't much matter where we meet. And for the record, this sounds like a trap." He gestured off screen, but Ryli cut him off. "Don't bother. That could be faked."

Imina stepped on screen beside him anyway. Her hair was longer than Ryli's now, falling down her back in soft curls. Ryli wondered if they both had the same wrinkles starting at the corners of their eyes. Imina had a set to her shoulders that was at once defeated and defiant. She was dressed in a tight white dress that flared and pooled around her knees.

"Hello Ry," Imina said softly.

"Imina. If that's you."

Biron reached out, running his hand down Imina's arm and the image didn't waver. Ryli wasn't entirely convinced and the easy way with which Biron touched her seriously creeped her out.

"So, you two are a couple?" she said, unable to hide the judgment in her voice.

Biron looked uncomfortable at that.

Ryli swallowed hard, "I don't think I need to tell you how creepy it is that we slept together on Hoth and you tracked down my twin sister."

Corso made a soft gasp behind her, but he didn't say anything.

Imina simply stared at Ryli for a long moment and then said, "Where can you meet us?"

"I can't trust you if you're working with Imperials, even that one."

"You wanted the truth, Ry. You decide. We'll be at the Gunplay for a few days. Ask for Augustus."

The call cut out and Ryli sighed, turning to Corso. "That was really weird. And feels like a trap. What do you think?"

Corso was staring at her almost coldly. "You lied to me on Hoth," he said quietly.

Ryli instantly felt alarmed, "I lied to you a lot of times before we got together."

"But you slept with an Imperial."

"Yes, I did," she admitted. "But I haven't lied to you since we became a couple." She searched his face, "Corso, I swear."

Corso tensed. Her heart stopped. _This, this is what breaks us up? A one night stand with an Imperial who hated himself?_

"We'll deal with it later. Other stuff, that's more important now," Corso said.

"I can't do that," she said after a beat. "I can't put stuff off until later. Not with you."

Corso's head came up and he blinked at her. "You just saw your sister for the first time since you were nineteen and you're worried about us?" he pointed out quietly.

Ryli fought with herself for a moment. "You're my future, Corso," she finally said. "Imina, all this, whatever she's mixed up in. It makes me sad and tired. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of feeling like a pawn in a galactic game of chess. I can't just blur it away with men or alcohol or dangerous jobs, because I have you." She paused, "That's a _good_ thing. I deal with stuff between us first, because that's more important. I can't handle the other stuff if you're mad at me. You're what's going to be here a week from now, a month from now." She hesitated, "Unless you are really bothered by me and-" she waved her hand at the holoterminal.

Corso grabbed her arm, not roughly, but not gently either. "I'm here. I'm trying not to go too fast because I don't want you to run and here you are telling me I'm not making it clear enough that you're stuck with me." He pulled her to him, "So which is it? Do you want me to hold tight to you, despite how nervous commitment makes you or do you want me to give you the space to figure things out on your own?"

Ryli turned away from him then. "You got mad," she said lamely.

Corso forced air out between clenched teeth, "Yeah, I don't like that you lied to me about him. Especially with him being an Imperial and all, but that's not gonna send me away. I'm just gonna need an explanation."

"He told me his mother was a slave. And then it was so cold..."

Corso let go of her and held his hands up. "Okay, I was wrong. I don't want an explanation."

She smiled tentatively.

"Can I have something out of all of this?" Corso asked her softly.

"What's that?"

"Let me ask you to be my life mate proper."

"Like a proposal."

Corso squared his shoulders, "Yeah, like that. Except I'm just asking you to share your life with me."

Ryli turned back to him, letting him put his arms around her. "That means something to you, doesn't it?" She rested her arms on his chest.

Corso nodded. "It's not about owning you or anything. I've just been picturing how I would do it and I don't want to have to give up on my idea."

Ryli bit her lip, but nodded. "Okay." She took a deep breath, "You can ask."

"Am I gonna get a yes or do I need to wait a bit?"

She smacked him on the arm. "You'll get a yes."

Corso grinned and kissed her then. He pulled back, holding her at arm's length. "As much as I'd like to get back to what we were doing, what are you doing about that call?"

She sighed, "I guess we go to the cantina."

"When?"

She hesitated. "Tomorrow," she said firmly.

"Tomorrow then." He paused, "You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

Corso grinned. "In that case, if you'd like to join me on the couch for a serious disuss-mmph," Corso got cut off as Ryli leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Everyone insisted on going the next day. Juran and Geotre took off first, to get drinks. Risha was picking up Kelyth and they were going. Akaavi and Bowdaar had dueled or something, Corso wasn't sure which, and Bowdaar was going with him and Ry, while Akaavi stayed with the ship just in case.<p>

He and Ry had been interrupted soon after the call. He hadn't even gotten time to talk to her about the list yet, but he figured that could wait.

Corso admitted he was bothered about Hoth, but no more so than any other time she'd slept with someone. She hadn't rubbed that one in his face anyway and from what she'd said, Biron was a standup sort, despite being Imperial. Corso supposed there had to be decent Imperials somewhere in the Empire; he'd certainly met Republic people he hadn't thought much of.

After everyone else had left, the three of them got ready.

"Where are we going anyway, Captain?"

"Place called the Gunplay."

Corso blinked, "Wait, the Gunplay?"

Ryli looked at him, confused. "That's what they said, why?"

Corso shook his head, "I've heard of that place-" he got cut off as they exited the ship and Bowdaar growled something to Ryli. Corso's breath caught, _What if she's still there?_


	42. Chapter 42

Corso seemed lost in thought as they walked, but he let Bowdaar lead the way. Ryli kept her eyes open as they walked, but they didn't seem to have a tail. The ship was locked up and Akaavi had strict instructions to take off if anyone tried anything. Ryli wasn't risking her ship again. Corso blushed a couple of times as they walked and she had to wonder how he'd heard of the Gunplay.

She didn't really have an opportunity to ask, because the moment they walked in, she caught sight of Imina waiting with Biron across the room. They were having a meal. They looked like a couple from a movie, precise and perfectly made up.

Her sister looked good, beautiful. She'd always been the pretty one. The one who knew exactly the right thing to say to have men fall at her feet.

Ryli had been the rough one. The strong one. She felt herself falling back into old habits and forced herself to stand up straight. She should have worn different clothes. She should have gotten that new jacket she needed. Corso caught her arm and kissed her head. She took a deep breath, moving through the tables. Imina's head shot up and caught her eye. For a moment, they stared at each other. She heard Corso murmur something to the man at the door, but she was looking at Imina.

Ryli's breath caught. They'd reached the table by then and Ryli slid into a seat beside Biron, across from Imina. After a beat, Corso slid into the last seat, between her and Imina.

Biron kept eating, after a glance between the two of them. Corso leaned back in his chair, feigning relaxation, but Ryli knew he was wound tight.

She was wound pretty tight herself. Bowdaar hovered a few feet back from the table, behind her and Corso.

"Where are we moving to?" she said quietly.

"We're going to finish our meal first," Imina said just as quietly.

For a moment, Ryli hated her. She showed up in her life after years of trying to track her down, which she presumably knew about, and had the damn gall to take her fucking time. Ryli struggled to stay in her chair and not just walk out, having justified to herself that her sister had survived.

"Are you his slave?" Ryli nodded her head towards Biron. Both Biron and Imina choked on the bite of food in their mouths.

Imina recovered first. "I was," she said carefully.

Ryli scowled at Biron. He raised an eyebrow at her, "You should be happy I bought her."

At that, Ryli put both of her hands under the table and felt for her knives.

"I wouldn't be saying something like that without some more context," said Corso dryly.

Biron put his fork down and Ryli realized then that he was afraid of her. He and Imina were both walking on eggshells. She sat stunned. She'd never thought of herself as a scary person and then the words of the other Imperial popped into her head, _"She knows your reputation."_ He fit into this also, somehow.

They were afraid of her because of what she'd done to get credits to find Imina. She was angry again.

"Were the kids a lie too?"

"No," said Imina. "Biron and I have two. Lyodren and Ryliah."

"You're married then."

"Yes."

"To your owner."

"I'm not a slave anymore, Ry."

"Maybe you should have started with that."

Imina finished her last bit of food and then wiped her hands delicately on a napkin. Corso watched her, but his expression seemed a bit disgusted and Ry was, obscurely, comforted by that.

"We need to move on," said Biron finally.

Ryli nodded, "Lead the way."

As they followed the other couple through the streets, none of them talking, Ryli kept her eyes peeled. She knew Risha was tracking them, although they'd all run enough jobs to never look at the others when they were doing surveillance. She'd thought she'd caught a glimpse of Juran at the bar, but she hadn't searched for him, They were all professionals and they all were her family. She stopped for a split footstep and Corso caught her hand. She had a family. Whatever happened today, she did. She had a soon-to-be life mate, a brother, a sister, a wookie, a mandalorian; Imina was her past.

That thought buoyed her enough that she followed Imina without hesitation. They rounded the corner and there was a small set of steps leading down into what looked like a restaurant. They walked through the restaurant and out through the kitchen, no one taking a second look at them. A set of stairs lead up and they entered into a lavishly appointed apartment with a broad view of Nar Shaddaa.

The decor was over-the-top lavish. Imina had always had a taste for the finer things in life, but this was ostentatious. Ryli found herself reflecting on her simple bedroom on the ship.

Biron gestured toward the opulent couch and Ryli sank into it, uncomfortably. It was too soft and she felt like she'd have to struggle to get up. Corso eyed her and then sat in a chair nearby. Bowdaar took up a position beside the door, able to watch the whole room.

Biron and Imina settled into chairs across the way.

Ryli watched Biron squeeze Imina's hand and she turned away from him to Ryli. "Augustus was promoted several times and he married me, making me a citizen."

Ry pushed herself out of the couch and went to stand by the windows. "And you looked her up because?"

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again and I figured if she was half as intelligent as you, she didn't deserve whatever situation she was in. My father is-" Biron's voice sounded tight, like he was waiting to be defensive. "Was. Very powerful in the military. I was able to track her down on Dromund Kaas."

"And you two got together. You know that's kind of creepy?"

"Not right away." Ryli heard the lie in Biron's voice and sighed.

"Okay, so why the hiding? Why send me a decoy?"

"Well," Imina got up off the couch, approaching Ryli by the windows. "I heard about your job."

"Which job?" asked Ryli automatically, although she knew.

"That you worked with knives," said Imina hesitantly.

Ryli rolled her eyes. _Have I ever been this weak in my whole life? So frail and careful? So concerned with not saying the wrong thing?_ "I did that to earn money to find you," she said flatly. The accusation hung unspoken between them.

"I danced for years; the Empire does enjoy its alien slaves."

"I tried so hard to find you."

"I know that now."

"It's been less than a year since Hoth."

Biron spoke up at that, "I know this is weird, but what the decoy told you, that was true. I couldn't contact you until I was in control of my father's estate."

Ryli looked at Imina. "Dash inu?" she said, asking her in their secret language if she was truly okay.

Imina smiled, "Nutema. Keloric tel sol mer." Ryli sighed, _Yes, she loves him._

Imina gestured towards Corso, "And this is your husband?"

"No," said Corso before she could get words out. "I'm her life mate."

Ryli nodded at Imina. Imina gave her the twisted half-smile she remembered from when they were kids. "No marriage?"

"I'm not you. My life doesn't get solved by a husband and kids. You have to take care of yourself and not expect someone to do it for you."

"It's not a solution! And you always took care of me."

The familiar argument felt hollow and then worsened when Ryli said softly, "But I didn't take such good care of you, did I?"

There was a charged pause in the room and then Imina said, "I don't blame you if that's what you're thinking."

"I blame me."

"Why? Ry, how can you blame yourself?"

"I tracked you," she whispered. "I tracked you to the slavers and I could have gone down and joined you. I could have protected you."

"So they could split us up or use us against each other like Gloria did?" Imina was raising her voice now. There was the steel Ryli'd always prayed existed beneath her sister's vapid, shallow exterior. "You don't get to feel guilty for that! I left you, I got kidnapped because I was stupid and young." "You were always the superior one, the smart one. I just wanted to help. When they came for me, I didn't even fight." Imina gathered herself back together with some effort. She caught Ryli's eyes, "Have you ever not fought for your freedom?"

Ryli shook her head, "Sometimes it feels like that's all I know how to do."

Imina laughed bitterly and turned away. Both of the men stayed where they were, without interferring.

"What'd you do to Gloria?"

"Biron had her killed during the Imperial invasion of Belsavis. She was just another casualty. We toured the battlefield and I saw her body myself."

"I would have made it slow." Three heads turned to Ryli and she closed her eyes, wishing she'd said anything else, but knowing it was the truth. "So you're an officer's wife now."

"So you're a... mercenary's life mate."

Ryli's lips twitched at how Imina must see Corso and she caught his eyes, exchanging a look of amusement with him.

She turned back and caught Imina watching her.

"You love him," Imina said quietly.

"Yes," Ryli said instantly.

"What about love being a way to control someone, manipulate them? The great Ryli'ah Dela'sel would never fall in love and have someone control her." Ryli clenched her fists.

"Knock it off," said Corso, breaking the tension between the sisters. Imina turned towards him. "Stop trying to hurt her because you can."

Imina narrowed her eyes at him and then nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Corso was really trying to let Ryli handle this herself, but her sister was clearly screwing with her. He eyed the room. No children lived here and he wondered if Ryli had put that together yet. Biron also didn't fit this place. It could be a holdover from his father's properties, but clearly, this wasn't a place Imina and Biron spent a lot of time in.<p>

There was silence between the twins now, although he could easily tell them apart. Ryli seemed so much more alive. She had passion. Imina seemed breakable, although she was certainly getting worked up. All that poise and snotty attitude, he might have been impressed with a woman like that once, but now he thought she was annoying.

No one was talking, so Corso tested his theory. "Can I get a drink?" he asked Biron.

The man got off the couch slowly and paused, hesitating. "Of course," he said smoothly, but Corso could tell he didn't know where to go. "What would you like?"

"Just water if you've got it." Biron nodded and paused again, peering around two corners before disappearing.

Corso caught Ryli's eye and knew she was paying attention now.

"I can't handle this right now, 'Mina," Ryli said abruptly. "You'll be here for a couple days?"

"Yes," said Imina quietly.

"I'll come back to the Gunplay tomorrow, but this is just-" Ryli sighed. "It's too much."

Imina nodded, "I'll look for you tomorrow then."

Ryli gestured to Corso and they left without speaking, collecting Bowdaar as they went out through the kitchen, past the restaurant and down the streets.

They didn't speak, but he saw Ryli hit the button on her comm to send everyone back to the ship.

Once they got to the hangar, Corso blew air out through his mouth, "I thought it would be weird, but she's like a china doll. How can he even want to touch her like that?"

Ryli flashed him an affectionate grin, "I'd be miffed that you don't find my twin sister attractive, but there was something off about the whole thing."

"They don't live there, couldn't you tell?"

"I picked up on it once you called my attention to it. I'm pretty impressed you noticed."

"I'm a fast learner," Corso teased her.

Her voice changed then, "That you are."

Corso half-growled at her, "Can't say stuff like that, Captain. We have to wait for the others."

They got on board and sat on the couch to wait. Corso folded his hands together, partially to keep them off her, partially because he was nervous.


	43. Chapter 43

_This is for catlinye, who guessed what the next chapter was going to be :)_

* * *

><p>Ryli was turning things over in her head. Imina always was able to get right under her skin. The whole thing had been off though, now that she was looking back on it. Thank goodness Corso had called her out of her haze.<p>

"Corso? How long since Hoth?"

Corso blinked at her, looking up from where he'd been rubbing her hand. "Well, uh, about five or six months since Corellia, so... ten months? Maybe eleven?"

"How does my sister have two kids?"

Corso looked thoughtful.

"Think about what they said. Two kids, married, a couple promotions for Biron, including however long it took him to get transferred off of Hoth and track Imina down."

"That doesn't add up."

"It does if they adopted, but why would she?" Ryli got off the couch and paced. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're going back tomorrow, aren't we?"

"I have to. Something's wrong." Ryli paused. "Corso," she said slowly. "We need to find out if those promotions of Biron's are real. Neither of them mentioned his new title."

"Akaavi?"

"Yeah, get her to check the Imperial military records through her friend."

"What are you going to do?"

"Call a friend about who owns that building."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, everyone gathered in the only room that had enough comfortable seats for all of them, even though Bowdaar and Akaavi never seemed to sit down.<p>

"So we know Biron's not a member of the Imperial military anymore, but his status is unknown. He left the military approximately two months ago, but wasn't declared a deserter or anything." Ryli said. "And the building is owned by a company that is suspected to have links to the Empire, but nothing confirmed."

"What does that mean?" Risha asked.

"I don't know yet."

"What does all this mean?"

"I don't know that either," Ryli admitted. "But I'm going back tomorrow with questions." She pulled up blueprints of the building on the holo. "Akaavi, you and Juran will secure a taxi and be waiting in a position where you can crash through the windows if need be. Bowdaar will come with me and Corso again; it would be suspicious if he didn't. Risha and Geotre will each be on a ship, at a closer hangar, ready to take off if we need to get the hell out of there. I've contacted a few friends in the Republic also, they'll be backing us up where, or if, they can."

Ryli took a deep breath, realizing what she was asking. "I don't know what Imina is mixed up in, but I say we find out. But, if anyone wants to bow out because I'm being stupid, feel free."

No one spoke up and then Corso raised his head, "Tomorrow, you strap on sixteen of your knives, because I damn well aim to find out what's going on."

The moment was ruined by Risha saying, "Corso can say 'damn' without blushing now? You're such a bad influence, Ry."

* * *

><p>When they walked into the Gunplay the next day, Ryli felt her nerves stretched to the breaking point. Imina was sitting calmly at a table, her hand on Biron's arm. They appeared to be fighting about something. Imina kicked Biron under the table when she caught sight of Ryli, her face breaking into a smile.<p>

Ryli smiled back. _What the hell happened to you, Imina?_ She followed Imina back to the apartment from before. She watched the other couple closely, while she clutched Corso's hand, pretending to focus on him. Biron was uneasy. She hadn't picked up on it yesterday because of how freaked out she was by Imina.

They reached the room from before and Ryli wondered how she could have ever accepted it so blindly. Bowdaar took up his previous position. At no point did Imina turn her back on Ryli. Ryli's sense of unease increased. Corso sat in the same seat.

"How old are Ryliah and Lyodren?"

"Five and seven," said Imina. "They're adopted." Ryli's eyes slid over Biron, who didn't appear to know that information, but he quickly schooled his face. She'd been raised with Imina and even she couldn't tell it was a lie, but then there. That one muscle in her cheek quivered.

"Shame I couldn't meet them."

"Well, you know, Ry. Nar Shaddaa is no place for kids."

"You're right," Ryli murmured. "So what's Biron's rank now?" Their eyes locked and Imina's smile twisted then.

"Took you long enough," Imina said softly.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"You really think they'd waste me as a dancing slave? We're fucking _Dela'sels._"

Ryli reeled back like she'd been slapped. She inspected Imina again, then she started laughing. "Really? Really, 'Mina? How fucking cliché."

"Want to fill me in?" drawled Corso.

"She's Intelligence. Imperial Intelligence."

Ryli's eyes never left Imina's, so she didn't see Corso's reaction. "Why, 'Mina? Why the Empire?"

"What did the Republic ever do for us, Ryli? Gave us to Gloria?"

"They trained you well. You kept me well distracted."

"Once you got famous, they pulled me in from my last assignment."

"And Biron?"

Imina actually grinned. "There's a vocal recording, of what went on that night in Hoth. Two birds with one stone, tested his loyalty while being able to use him against you. He resisted for awhile though, brave man."

"So you're not involved with him."

"Like I'd touch anyone you had," Imina's voice had a vicious note to it.

Ryli's breath caught, "You left me on purpose."

Imina's eyes flashed hatred, "I got a proposition. I've always been good at seduction."

"Ten years. Ten years and it was all on purpose. The whole time looking for you, the lie about you being a slave, it was all because you joined Intelligence willingly?"

"You should have given up. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this position."

"How are you planning to do it?"

"There's assassin droids around the room." Imina leaned in, "But I really want to end this myself. It's better than if my boss gets his hands on you."

"You've studied me. You know my reputation."

"Except you're out of practice. And I've been trained, programmed almost, to kill you."

"Imperial brainwashing." Ryli smiled then, "And there's the difference between us 'Mina. The reason I'll always be better." At that, Imina's face twisted in rage. "I'd never let them program me. I'd never let them control me."

"You're not the smart one anymore, Ry. I'm not your brainless, helpless, only-good-for-a-fuck sister anymore."

"You never were to me." Ryli laughed again, "That's what all this is, wasn't it? A test to prove that you were the smarter sister? Just a giant way to fuck with me out of some misplaced old anger? I can't imagine Intelligence approved that." Imina pulled a blade and there was the clang of metal. Ryli didn't look down to see where her knife met Imina's. "I never thought of you like that. I loved you. I looked for you. How have they managed to twist that too?"

"They gave me purpose. They taught me. They didn't treat me like an idiot kid."

Ryli saw the shadows of the droids moving in the room and then Corso's blaster sounded; Bowdaar growled a battle call, moving through the apartment.

"Ten years, 'Mina," Ryli said sadly. "And the only thing you have to show for it is hate and lies."

"I wish I didn't have to kill you, Ry."

"That's the first truthful thing you've said."

Ryli's blades moved then and Imina met her blow for blow. Ryli heard Corso's blaster firing and another blaster nearby. A droid approached her from the other side and she spun, her knife electrifying and severing the connections in it. Two more approached just as a taxi crashed through the windows. The motion momentarily distracted Imina and Ryli got a slice in on Imina's ribs. Ryli was pushed forward by a droid and her blades came up to block the attack, the metal torso crumpling to the ground a moment later.

Imina spun her, throwing her against the wall and leaned in, her knife poised at Ryli's stomach. Her eyes were exultant and crazed, causing Ryli to remember the last person who'd looked at her with that much insanity.

"I was told to tell you; this is for Darmas." And then Imina shoved the knife in.


	44. Chapter 44

Imina was pulled off her and Corso punched Imina in the face, which Ryli barely processed with the part of her brain not focused on pain. Once Imina recovered, she lunged at him and Corso fired at her legs, taking them out from under her. The two droids had gone down, but there were more coming.

"You missed the major arteries," Ryli told her, feeling the adrenaline hit and the pain stop. She clutched weakly at the knife in her side. "You obviously spent too much time training on other things."

Biron came up behind Imina as she was getting to her feet and hit her in the head with the hand that was holding the pistol, making her stagger. She swept upwards with the knife at Biron, who grabbed her wrist.

"Corso, you hit a woman!" Ryli got out.

"You dead versus me hitting a woman? Really Ry?" She thought he put his hands on her stomach, although she didn't look down and behind him, Ryli could see Akaavi and Bowdaar wading through droids. A troop of soldiers burst in from the opposite side of the room and started firing on the droids. Several of the restaurant workers burst through the doorway and attacked the soldiers. Ryli was losing track of things.

"I'm fine," she told Corso as Imina stumbled back into them. "Don't take the knife out until we're safe, just in case I'm wrong." Ryli gritted her teeth and hefted her own knife. Corso took out the droid behind Imina, managing to get an elbow into 'Mina's face as he did so. Ryli waited until Imina got close and marked exactly where to slide it in. Before she could though, a blaster bolt hit Imina in the spine and she fell forward onto Ryli's blade, which also made the knife in Ryli's abdomen shift a little deeper. Biron was glaring at Imina's back and he lowered the blaster carefully. Imina fell to the ground and Corso knelt, feeling for a pulse.

"Make sure," Ryli said.

Corso shook his head at her, but after a beat, Biron fired once into Imina's skull.

"We have to go; this place is going to be crawling with Imps soon," said Corso, scooping Ryli up carefully and heading for the door. Juran had joined them and was firing at the droids in the way. "Come on," he shouted at Bowdaar and Akaavi. Biron followed them as they raced to the hangar.

Corso laid her down on the couch in the ship and Bowdaar, Akaavi and Biron, and then Juran ran on after her. The ship shuddered and was up, away.

* * *

><p>Corso pulled Ryli's shirt up, shredding it around the knife. Bowdaar slapped the kolto into his hand and he carefully slathered his hand up. He took a deep breath and pulled the blade out with one hand, rubbing the kolto on the wound with the other.<p>

"Get me the scanner," he said to the person behind him. "And find out where we're headed. If it's not Coruscant, make it Coruscant."

The person behind him left and he looked up briefly to see Risha eyeing him.

"What?" he asked her.

"I'm gonna need a new nickname for you."

Corso rolled his eyes and looked back at Ryli. The wound was healing and Ryli was trying to tie off the ruined shirt. The scanner got slapped in his hand and he pressed Ryli back down on the couch, starting the scan. The damage to her stomach was minimal and she had been correct that Imina had missed any major arteries.

"Evil twin," Ryli murmured, starting to giggle.

Corso looked up at her, "What?"

"She was my evil twin." She made a cheesy ghost noise, "WoooOOooo." Ryli burst into giggles, then gasped as the kolto started to take effect. Corso checked the scan again briefly, but there was no lasting damage that the kolto wouldn't heal.

Corso caught sight of Biron sitting beside the couch, his head in his hands.

"Hey. Biron."

The man raised his head and looked at Corso.

"What was the plan there?"

"Officially? Or what that twisted fuck decided on?"

"Either."

"Intelligence wants her dead, revenge or something. Her sister was their opportunity, but she was a psycho bitch," Biron spat the last part out.

"She was telling the truth? You two were never together?"

"I tracked her down to thank Ryli, but I only got transferred off of Hoth four months ago. It took longer than it should have for my transfer papers to come through. It also took me a bit to get settled and get to Dromund Kaas. I figured I could at least make arrangements for Imina to be moved somewhere. She pretended to be a slave until she cornered me, played me the recording and blackmailed me. She was going to kill me if I didn't help, but I tried to stall."

Corso said quietly, "That's impressive and generous for a woman you didn't know that well."

"Fuck the Empire," Biron said savagely, putting his head back in his hands.

"Ryli will get out of you whether you really feel that way," Corso made the threat easily, knowing he'd never ask her to back it up.

"I welcome it. As long as I'm gone. Hell, please turn me over to the Republic so I can defect." The two men stared at each other for a long moment and then Bowdaar told Corso he'd be watching Biron. Corso nodded, turning back to Ryli.

"Captain?"

"I'm fine. The kolto is burning a bit."

"Yeah, it's healing that knife wound. How are you?"

"Distracted by the pain," she turned and smiled at him, reaching for his hand, which he gave her gladly.

"Didn't you say something about wanting a life without blasters and knifes?"

"Just a moment, Captain. Not a life."

"We're taking a vacation next week, Corso. I swear."

"After the tattoos."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "After the tattoos."

"Ry, I'm sorry," Corso said quietly. "About Imina."

"You're my family, Corso. The whole crew is our family." Corso nodded and she sighed, "I'm tired."

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their room. He got her settled under the covers and planted a kiss on her head. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," she murmured.

Corso checked in on the bridge to make sure the course was laid in for Coruscant and Juran smirked at him. "It was my ship first," Juran said in a high, petulant singsong.

Corso laughed then, "Sorry, I'm just trying make sure everything is ready to go while she's recovering."

"We heard everything over your comm. How'd she take it?"

"Like she already knew, somehow. Or that she'd made her peace with whatever she was going to find out." Corso paused, "Listen, you should work with her again."

"That's a hell of a segue way, Corso."

Corso smiled at the Zabrak, "She called us all a family. Be nice if we were all close enough to make that true. We can run better jobs if we all work together anyway."

Juran nodded slowly, "That's a good point. I'll talk to Geotre about it." Juran squinted at him, "You really think she's going to get over this fast?"

"I never know with her, but I think if we're all here, it'll be easier." Corso took a deep breath. "Let me know if we get any calls from Ryli's Republic friends. I hope they got out okay."

"No word yet."

"Thanks Juran," Corso clapped a hand on Juran's shoulder and headed back to the main room.


	45. Chapter 45

Ryli lay in the dark, trying to process.

Imina had left her. Years ago, 'Mina'd had some sort of contact with an Imperial, pretended to steal credits from him and been absorbed by Imperial Intelligence. For ten years her sister had been an Imperial spy, seducing for information and being subjected to the force knows what brain washing and experimentation. Ryli'd heard horrible stories about Imperial Intelligence agents that had been captured and scanned.

And fucking Darmas. Ryli actually grinned. That slimy fuck had tried so hard to get in her pants and she'd been careful not to because it had upset Corso so bad when the guy flirted with her. Not that that had ended up stopping her later with other guys, but she was momentarily pleased with herself.

She felt very much like she should be reacting more strongly to finding out about Imina, but the truth was, it felt so far away. Imina had a made a choice. She hadn't been the person Ryli'd thought of her as and she'd become a complete stranger. Her Imina, the sister she loved fiercely and tried to protect, she had never existed.

Ryli just wanted to move on, to the good things that were happening, but she felt tired just thinking about having to deal with the endless questions from the others about how she was doing.

Imina had made a choice. It wasn't a choice that Ryli would have made, no matter how bad things had gotten. Her past, Damiar, her old job, all of that had been a choice, but she'd been herself when she made that choice. No belief in a crazed madman intent on taking over the galaxy had forced her hand or twisted her thoughts. She knew the truth of Imina leaving her now. Imina had been just as vain and shallow as Ryli'd always thought, but she'd been petty and jealous beneath the surface too. She really hoped she was a better judge of character now.

She rolled onto her side, facing the wall with the door. She could hear the murmurs of the other people on the ship talking. She'd have to deal with Biron at some point also. If there was a recording of them, that was pretty embarrassing, but she didn't think it was anything problematic. Ryli thought back to that night and day, trying to remember if she'd said anything bad. She was pretty sure they'd just complained about the Empire together. Nothing in there that could ruin her life. And them having a tape of her having sex wasn't a problem. Who cared what she sounded like? She felt bad for him though; losing his career this way couldn't be easy.

Idly, she wondered how Corso was going to ask her to be his life mate.

The door hissed open and Corso crept in quietly.

"Hey," she murmured.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he said, coming to sit next to her.

"Just thinking."

"How's that going?"

"Just fine. Easier than I thought."

Corso stroked her head, his fingers pulling out the combs, although he left the buns in place to unwind on their own. She leaned into his hand slightly and they stayed like that for a moment.

"I'm here if you need anything," he said softly.

"Lay with me a minute?"

Corso climbed over her and settled in behind her, on top of the covers. She tried to get him under the covers with her and he caught her hand. "I lay with you like that and it'll go other places. You just got stabbed."

"Not like that's the first time I've been stabbed."

He kissed the back of her neck before he spoke, "Ry, it looked like she wasn't even trying to kill you."

Ryli thought back on it. "That's true." She shrugged. "I'll never know now."

Corso wrapped his arm around her waist, "I don't want to pry, but what makes you so okay with all of this?"

"Well, I'm pissed, make no mistake about that, but just because I wasted my time for years. It hurts, but she wasn't the person I thought and I've been so tired of getting jerked around by whatever was going on with her." Ryli slid her hand into his, "I have to wonder if she got a hold of Damiar. He became an Imperial spy, but he never mentioned that when he got a hold of me. I wonder if she pretended to be me with him." Ryli sighed, "It feels like I've been living in this dream of getting my sister back, but I don't need it."

"You don't need it?"

"I have a family. I have you."

Corso pulled her against him tighter, "Yes, you do."

"It hurts; it'll probably always hurt, but she made her choice. And I made mine."

"That's how you feel today, that's fine."

Ryli sighed, "I'm sure there'll be more to it, but I was laying here wondering how you're gonna ask me."

"Really?" Corso sounded so delighted that she giggled.

"Really. If that's what my brain focuses on, I'm going to be fine." Ryli felt herself getting drowsy. "Stay for a bit?" she asked him sleepily.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Ryli's breathing had slowed and Corso nuzzled the back of her neck, running her hair through his fingers. He sighed, wanting to wake her up and talk to her more, but knowing she needed to recover. She'd gotten stabbed before and it made his heart stop every time. He was so worried about her and this Imina thing. She really did seem to be fine with it though and that was freaking him out a bit. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he found out his dad was a Sep or something.<p>

Ryli talked like she'd seen this coming or at least like she'd made her peace with it and he had to wonder if some part of her had always known how selfish her sister was.

He didn't think Imina had had anything to do with Damiar beyond maybe having him join the Empire. Imina had been so savage about not touching someone Ryli had that Corso didn't think she would have gone for Damiar. _And one hell of a pair that would have been._ Corso thought back over everything and the only conclusion he could come to was that Imina had tried her hardest to keep Ryli ignorant of her status and safe, throw her off the track. He'd seen the knife slide in and Imina easily could have wounded her worse. Maybe Imina had thought she'd get to torture Ryli, but it just seemed pointless with the fight behind them.

He wanted to talk to Biron more about what Imina had been like. Everything she'd said could have been a lie, so maybe Gloria had been killed by Imina personally on Belsavis. Maybe Imina had been part of the attack.

He hoped the tree wasn't a painful memory for Ryli now. He'd gotten it with the future in mind, hopefully she'd see it that way too.

This had been a crazy week. He wondered if they could get through the next week without having to kill anyone from Ryli's past. Maybe that was why it was so easy for her; she just wanted some closure and she'd finally gotten it. Maybe they should wait for the tattoos and the trip. This week had been heavy and she might be rushing things before she was ready. He resolved to talk to her about it.

He shifted off the bed slowly, grabbed his towel and rummaged in their closet for his sleep clothes.

Biron would be sleeping in the cage in the hold, although he wouldn't be drugged. Bowdaar and Akaavi had offered to take shifts.

He scrubbed down in the shower, pausing when he remembered that Ryli still hadn't told him when Risha saw him naked. He pulled sleep pants and his soft shirt on, then padded back.

Risha stopped him in the hallway, "How is she?"

"Recovering from the wound. She seems to be fine with everything, but we'll see how tomorrow goes."

Risha nodded, biting her lip. "Hey, Rish, it'll be fine," Corso said soothingly.

"I know, but this whole Imina thing. I didn't see this coming. I didn't even see it as a possibility."

"That's not your fault."

Risha sighed, rubbing her arms, "I know." She turned to Corso, "We need to find that tape and get rid of it."

Corso stared at her for a moment, confused. She sighed at him in exasperation, "The tape of them on Hoth?"

"How are we going to get a hold of that? It'll be in the Empire archives or something."

"Doesn't it bother you that there's a tape of your girlfriend out there?"

Corso thought a moment, "I don't know. I'll talk to her about it."

Risha shuddered, "I'd hate it if there was a tape of me."

Corso looked at her, "We can talk to Ry about it tomorrow, maybe Biron too, but there's no telling how many copies of it there are or where it's held." He shifted his towel into his other hand, "I think other things are more important."

Risha nodded, "What do you think of Biron?"

Corso sighed, "I think he's telling the truth, but we can't trust it." He looked past her, down the hall, "Is he secure?"

"I feel bad, but yes. I gave him a pillow and a couple of blankets though."

"That's fine."

"I get what Ryli saw in him though." Corso scowled at her and she grinned. Corso was surprised to find that he didn't find Risha intimidating at all in that moment. He walked past her down the hall. "Night Risha."

"Night."

He crept in their room and slowly slid under the covers with Ryli. She murmured something in her sleep and he curled around her. He wasn't real tired and the day's events kept replaying in his head. He pulled her against him, the feel of her body against his making him relax.


	46. Chapter 46

"Corso!" Risha called after him and he turned back to her. "I really do feel bad that we've got him locked up."

Corso shrugged, "Can't trust him yet. We'll deal with it more in the morning."

Risha bit her lip and Corso reached out a hand to comfort her. "Hey, we'll get it all figured out, okay?"

Risha nodded and moved into his arms for a hug. Her head tilted up to his and she kissed him then, her body molding to his and her ample assets pressed firmly against his chest. He found himself kissing her back and then she slid down his body, undoing his pants as she sunk to her knees. Risha's mouth slid down over his erection and he grabbed the back of her head, forcing her further.

Corso woke, drenched with sweat and trembling. Ryli was curled against him, her body sparking further reactions from him. He felt guilty and confused all at once. He slowly woke up fully and Ryli brushed against him in her sleep then. He shook his head clear and focused on her. He'd wake her up the fun way and then they could talk. The dream meant nothing; dreams just happen. He ran his hand down Ryli's side, planting a kiss on her neck.

* * *

><p>Ryli's dream took an odd turn when Corso began to kiss her and then went down on her in the middle of a senate meeting. She was just trying to explain to a senator why it was okay, because he'd done this before when she woke, already arching in pleasure and then she came screaming, having no volume control in her half-awake state. She sleepily felt Corso climb on top of her afterwards and she just kept going, loudly, as he sought his own release in her.<p>

"You should wake me up like that every morning," she told him when he landed on her chest, panting.

"I'll try to make a habit of it." Corso picked up his head and grinned down at her, "Everyone on the ship just heard you."

Ryli flushed, "Oh shit."

Corso kissed her then, his hand sliding to the back of her neck. He moved over to kiss down her neck, their chests pressed tightly together.

"You're certainly affectionate this morning," Ryli murmured. "I should get stabbed more often."

Corso pulled back and rolled off of her, his expression seeming uncomfortable, "I checked before you woke up to make sure you were healed." He smiled over at her then, the uncomfortable expression gone. "I'd appreciate you not getting stabbed again anytime soon."

"I'll try to make sure of that," she murmured, pulling him back to kiss her.

Risha walked in the room then and Ryli looked at her exasperated. She caught sight of Corso, blushing bright red beside her and was confused. It was just Risha. It wasn't like this was the first time she'd walked in on them.

"Hey, now that the show is over and we all heard it, believe me," Risha said, paying no attention to Ryli's blush. "We need to talk."

Corso was holding the blankets over himself and not looking at either of them. "Let us get dressed?"

"Why?" said Risha.

"What do you need, Rish?" Ryli asked.

"Well, we need to figure out what we're doing with Biron." Risha leaned against the wall, "I've been talking to him," she smirked. "Was talking to him when Ryli got going." She looked thoughtful, "I even asked him if he'd made her make noise like that." Ryli glared very coldly at Risha, who went on. "He was a perfect gentleman though, wouldn't say, although he flushed pink."

"I'm going to go shower," interrupted Corso, pulling a towel around his waist and heading out, carefully avoiding Risha as he went.

Ryli stared after him a moment, "Rish, what the hell?"

"It's good for him to be a little jealous."

"That sounds like a page from the handbook for making people fight. Don't bring it up again."

"Well, he's going to have to worry about it when we track that recording down."

Ryli gaped at her, "That's not gonna happen. Who cares that they have a recording of me? I didn't say anything bad and it's probably locked away in Intelligence archives or something. I'm not suicidal and I don't care enough."

Risha frowned at her, "You don't care? Isn't it really embarrassing?"

"Why would it be embarrassing?"

"Because there's a tape of you having sex!"

"There's a sound file of me having sex." Ryli grimaced, "Anyone on my ship just got that sound file for free."

Risha looked startled."You really don't care?"

"No, I really don't. What are they going to do? Play it for Corso? He knows what I sound like and he's the only one who gets me to make those noises anymore."

Risha sat on the edge of the bed, "I guess I just think of it differently. A tape of me like that could ruin my chances to be queen. I'm always so careful about it.

Ryli nodded, "I get that, but really, it's not a big deal for me. It'll rot in some archive."

"Biron might want it back."

"Then he can go get it himself."

Risha nodded, "Alright." She was quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry I didn't go with you."

Ryli's head shot up, "Why?"

"Because I should have been, for all these revelations about Imina."

"Risha, honestly. I'm kind of freaked out because I'm not worried about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I feel like I _should_ feel something and it's really weird that what I feel is so mild. I'm hurt, angry that I spent so much energy, but she's been gone for a decade, Rish. I was nineteen. We haven't been a part of each other's lives for that long and now I find out she chose to leave me."

Risha said slowly, "So it's like she never was what you thought you were looking for anyway?"

Ryli sighed, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Is it easier?"

Ryli hesitated, "This is horrible, but yeah. It feels like relief."

"Relief?"

"I don't have to feel guilty for not rescuing her anymore."

Risha's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh Ry, how long have you beat yourself up over that?"

"Ten years," Ryli made a face at Risha to indicate she should have known that and Risha stuck her tongue out at her.

"It was never your fault."

"Well, sure, I know that now_._" Ryli shook her head, "It wasn't logical, but now, knowing I've felt so bad about myself for years wishing I had saved her? It's just anger and hurt, nothing more."

"That's good, in a way. You can let go of it easier."

Ryli nodded. Risha looked around the room, "So he's all moved in now, huh?"

"Not like it took long. I made room for his stuff in my closet and he only had the one picture, which he taped up behind the door."

"Why behind the door?"

"Something about not wanting his family looking at our bed?"

Risha giggled and Ryli threw a pillow at her.

"So this morning's rock show notwithstanding, how are things otherwise?"

"Good. I told him he could ask me to be his life mate."

"Like all official? That's great!" Risha smiled happily at her, "How's he going to do it?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me."

"Oh, I bet it'll be great, like the tree."

Ryli nodded, thinking. Risha sat up, "Wait, the tree. That was still a great present, you're not going to feel differently about it now, are you?"

"Oh no, it was such a sweet thing and he meant it as a symbol of a future for us together."

"Are you going to show me all the pretty stuff he bought you?"

"We haven't gotten a chance to go through it together yet, but I will once we do."

"Wait, so all this noise is just from what he does on a normal day?" She smirked at Ryli, "Hmm, maybe I should take him for a test drive."

Ryli glared at her as Corso came around the corner in his towel, obviously having heard her, judging by the way he was blushing.

"He's mine," Ryli said to Risha and Corso smiled at her. "No test drives."

"Risha, get out, I want to get dressed," Corso said.

"Not like it's the first time, go ahead."

"When was the first time, exactly?" Corso asked, heading over to the closet and ducking behind the door.

"Dantooine," grinned Risha.

Corso stopped dead."Wait, she saw, what you saw?" he asked Ryli.

"We watched you for awhile that day, before I came down to the water," admitted Ryli.

Corso flushed, "Did you watch us?" he asked Risha.

"Of course not! Ew!" Risha leered at him "I just saw all of you and then Ryli went to join you, while I went back to the campsite."

Corso glared briefly before he pulled his underwear up beneath his towel. He pulled his pants up too and threw his towel over the top of the closet door to dry.

"C'mere," Ryli murmured and he sat beside her. She moved around him and slowly pulled his dreads off his face, her fingers stroking his face and hands. When she had them all up, he handed her the tie from his wrist and she carefully tied them back. She sighed happily and smoothed his hair down, then faced him for a kiss. He was glaring at Risha and she tugged his attention back to her. He smiled at her easily.

"Hey," Ryli said. "Everything okay?"

Corso nodded and kissed her, but Ryli was left with that oddly uneasy feeling that didn't make sense in the context. She shrugged; she was probably just still reeling from yesterday.

"I'll go shower and then we can talk to Biron."

"I'll go let him out," said Risha.

"Let him out of where?" asked Ryli.

"The ship's cell, of course."

Ryli stared at them both like they'd turned into chickens. "You locked him up?"

"He's an Imp, Ry," Corso said just as Risha protested, "I gave him a pillow!"

Ryli held her hands up, "You're right, it's fine." She turned and walked down the hallway, hearing Corso's footsteps hurry to join her.


	47. Chapter 47

Ryli rounded the corner and caught sight of Biron in the cell, sitting in his rumpled uniform, a blanket folded neatly next to him with a pillow on top. When he raised his eyes at the sound of her approach, she was startled at the change that went over his face. He ended up with a stone-faced military expression.

"Captain Dela'sel," he said smoothly, in his crisp accent.

"Biron."

"Augustus or just Auggie, if you'd prefer," he said, his face softening.

"Ryli then."

He nodded. Corso was quiet behind her. She moved towards the cage and started undo the locks. Corso made a small noise behind her and she turned to him, puzzled. He shook his head and Ryli opened the door, letting Biron leave. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Why don't you go grab a shower and Corso can get you some clothes." She eyed him, "Or maybe Juran, actually." She turned to Corso who was glaring at the wall. "Can you go get him some clothes to change into?"

Corso nodded and hesitated before leaving the room.

"So you two are together now?"

"Yup, happened not that long ago, actually." Ryli said, gesturing for him to follow her. She looked at him thoughtfully, "Was Imina lying about you two?"

"No, I didn't even..." He swallowed, "That wasn't my intention in tracking her down." He sighed, "You were right to call it creepy, but it wasn't true."

She nodded, fished a towel out of the lockers and handed it to him.

"I was just trying to thank you. Figured sending you news on your sister or just giving her a better position would be thanks enough."

Ryli blinked at him, "Thank me?"

"For Hoth. For showing me the truth of being an Imperial and, uh, for spending the night with me in spite of that."

"I didn't realize it meant so much to you," Ryli stammered.

"It changed my life," he said softly. "Well," he smiled at her. "Not the sex, although that was quite amazing, but the glimpse of the Empire. The knowledge that there was another way."

She smiled, "I'm sorry Imina ended up being who she ended up being."

He snorted softly, "I imagine that was much worse for you than it was for me."

"Still. I appreciate what you tried to do with her."

"I know you do." He paused and then said, "I hoped you would."

Ryli shrugged, "Thanks for making sure she's not a problem anymore."

"Trust me," he said viciously. "It was my distinct pleasure."

"So now what, Augustus?"

"I was hoping your offer was still available."

"My offer?"

"To help me defect."

Ryli smiled at him, "I'd be glad to." She showed him how the shower worked and then paused on her way out. "I always respected you, Augustus. It's nice to be proved right."

She shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Corso's heart was hammering in his chest. He saw her come out of the bathroom and raised the clothes in his hand up at her. She nodded and knocked gently on the door again. Biron's voice raised briefly and she put her hand out for the clothes. Corso opened the door and went in instead, shutting the door behind him. Biron was still fully dressed, although his jacket was half undone.<p>

"I brought you some stuff from both me and Juran. Let me know what fits." Corso dropped the clothes on the bench.

"I appreciate it." Biron paused, "I know she's yours now."

Corso spun and inspected the man. "Excuse me?"

"What happened between us was months ago. I'm not making a play for her and I won't. I understand that she's yours."

"I wasn't worried."

"Regardless, I wanted to clear the air between us."

Corso nodded, "I appreciate it."

"If there's anything I can do to thank you both for getting me away from Imina, just let me know."

Corso struggled with himself for a moment and then asked, "Is it hard to see Ryli? I mean, her sister held you captive for two months at least."

"You mean because they're twins?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"No, it's not hard. They're so different in every way. All the mannerisms, the way they speak, move, it's all different. Ryli doesn't give me bad flashbacks."

Corso nodded. "Are you really going to defect?"

Biron blinked at him, "Do you have any idea what the Empire's like? Living there everyday... My father is dead, my mother is a slave and I have no men under my command who would be punished now. This is the best decision I ever made."

Corso managed to smile at him then, "I'll leave you alone to shower."

Ryli was waiting right outside for him. "Who'd you get the clothes from?"

"Oh, Juran gave me a shirt and pants from his pack and I included the same from my stuff just in case. Something should fit okay."

"Maybe he'll let us burn the Imperial uniform."

"I dunno Captain, having something like that around for jobs might not be a bad idea."

Ryli grinned, "You're getting devious. I like it."

"Ah, I need to talk to you, somewhere private."

Ryli moved into his arms then, "Again? I mean, sure, but I was thinking we had other stuff to get done."

Corso chuckled, "I actually need to talk to you."

"About what?"

He gestured towards her quarters and she made her way down the hall and plopped down on the bed. "So what's wrong?"

"It's not that something's wrong, Captain," Corso said, shutting the door behind him and leaning against the wall. "It's just, we're going for those tattoos next week, but this week has been kind of intense. I just want to make sure this is what you want. That we're not rushing things because things are a bit crazy right now."

"Things are always gonna be crazy."

"Yes, but this is extra crazy." Corso took a deep breath and stayed against the wall, away from her. "I just wanted to make sure this is really what you want."

Ryli made a face at him. She couldn't blame him for constantly questioning it. She'd strung him along and then resisted commitment for so long. He felt bad for even asking though. She slid off the bed and put her arms around him.

"Corso," she said calmly. "I know you're waiting for me to wake up and run screaming away or whatever it is you think is going to happen. But I want you here. I want to get tattooed with you as a way of cementing our connection. I want to be your life mate." She poked him, "Is this your asking me?"

Corso snorted, "Course not, Ry. When I ask you, you'll know."

Ryli grinned at him. "Oh, I'll know?" she teased.

Corso nodded, then hesitated again. "Ry? What about Biron?"

Ryli blinked, "What about him?"

"Well, do you... I know it was awhile back."

Ryli interrupted him, "Corso, are you asking if I have feelings for Augustus?"

"Well, kinda of."

"A one night stand, a year ago?" She sighed and ran her hand over his cheekbone. "I love you, Corso."

Corso bit the inside of his mouth. _That wasn't a no._

Ryli pulled him down for a kiss then and he let it go. They left the room together.


	48. Chapter 48

That night, they all met up in the lounge to eat a late dinner and hang out. Akaavi and Bowdaar bowed out after the food to go train. Juran, Risha, Augustus, Corso and Ryli settled into the couches.

Ryli flipped idly through the holo, not finding anything worth watching, while Risha chatted with Juran. Biron occasionally added a comment and Corso was working on some special modification for his blaster that required him to remove an old part.

Ryli wasn't paying much attention; she'd finally found something to watch. She settled into the couch, slumped down next to Corso. Once he finished with his project, he carefully laid the blaster down on the table and settled in next to her. After awhile, she jumped up from where she was resting against Corso to pour water into the tree's pot.

When she sat back down, he murmured, "Still the best gift ever?"

"Of course," she answered. "The tree still meant something to me, regardless of what happened with Imina."

He kissed her hand and they lay back on the couch. Ryli got a glimpse of an odd expression cross Augustus' face.

He cleared his throat and spoke to Ryli and Corso, "Where am I staying tonight?"

"Crew bunks," Ryli responded absent-mindedly.

"I appreciate that, thank you."

"So what are you going to do once you defect?" Corso asked.

Augustus shrugged, "I've only ever been in the military. I'm not much skilled at anything else."

"That translates to a lot of stuff though." Corso offered, "And I've heard they could give you a position in the Republic military, although you're monitored pretty carefully."

"Do you know anyone who could give me an evaluation and maybe put in a good word for me?"

"I know a few people," Ryli said. "I'll make some calls tomorrow."

"Honestly," Augustus hesitated. "I'd rather not take a job in the military, for awhile anyway. I'm not keen on the structure right now."

Ryli laughed, "Me either."

Corso shifted and casually took her hand in his, "You could work as a mercenary or pilot. Military training leaves room for plenty of options."

"I'll put some thought into it."

"When we land, I'll put you in touch with someone." Ryli smiled at Augustus. Corso was stroking her hand, gently putting pressure on certain spots. "I don't know how long you'll be processed or whatever it is that they do, but I'll make sure you have our contact info for when you're done. I know people in many different... ah..." She smirked, "Careers, that you could talk to."

Corso's hand drifted to her thigh then.

"You could do what we do, if you're any good with a blaster," Juran said cheerfully.

"What is it exactly you do?" Augustus asked.

"Number one rule: don't ask that question," said Juran and the two of them started talking about different aspects of the job. Corso's hand slid a bit higher and squeezed.

"Bedtime?" she murmured to him.

He nodded. They waved goodnight to everyone else and headed to their room, hearing Risha holler after them, "Try to keep it down this time!"

Ryli giggled and caught Corso's hand. He smiled slightly and then she locked the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Risha was all over him like a rill and she'd given him a good reason why Ryli wouldn't mind, so Corso just lay back and enjoyed the show of her riding him. She had a much more ample chest than Ryli and he was just enjoying watching how they moved when Ryli rounded the corner, catching them. The look on her face was horrifying, but then Risha was laughing. He waited for Ryli to draw one of her blades, but she just burst into tears and ran away. He wanted to feel bad and he knew he should, but Risha was still moving and he was so close that he just let her go.<p>

Corso woke up screaming.

"Corso!" he heard Ryli beside him. "Corso?" She hugged him tightly, his head against her chest and he tried to flinch away from her. "Hey, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"N-nightmare," he stammered out.

Ryli kissed his head, "I'm here. Was it your parents?"

"Yes." The lie came a lot more easily than he'd expected. He felt instantly guilty.

Ryli held him against her and he shifted his pelvis away, but stayed in her arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" He bit his tongue.

"Okay, well, do you want to go back to sleep?"

Corso kicked himself because a part of him did. _Stars, I don't even like Risha!_

"Not now, no."

Ryli moved closer to him and paused, "Can't have been that bad of a dream."

"That's all you, Captain," he lied again.

She kissed him then, shifting them over on the bed and he felt like the galaxy's biggest jerk.

* * *

><p>Corso woke up before Ryli, thankfully not having had another dream. He felt so guilty, even though he hadn't actually done anything wrong.<p>

He got up, showered and dressed quickly. He headed to the bridge where Juran was watching the course carefully. He was chatting with Geo over headset. Corso waved to him, checked how long they had left and settled into another chair.

Juran wrapped up his call with Geotre and took the headset off.

"Something on your mind?"

"How long have you and Geo been together?"

"Years now. Ask him for the exact date."

"You ever?" Corso blushed, but he trusted Juran. "You ever dream about anyone else?"

"Sure. Had dreams about that holostar, what was his name, the action star? With the muscles and the great ass?"

"But what about other people you know?"

Juran looked at him seriously, "I know you're straight, Corso." Then he grinned.

Corso glared at him.

"So who are you having dreams about? Please say it's me, I'd be so flattered." Juran tilted back in the chair, putting his feet up on the terminal, grinning like a madman.

"Not you!"

"Wait, you're really freaked out about this."

"I don't _do_ this. I've thought about Ryli all the time, dreamed about her for months and now..."

"It's natural. Doesn't mean anything bad."

"I feel so awful guilty though."

"Who feels guilty?" came Risha's voice down the hallway as she approached.

Corso blushed bright red and he caught Juran looking at him curiously.

"I feel bad about getting her the tree," Corso stammered, thinking quickly.

Risha shrugged, "You shouldn't. She told me straight up she still loves it."

"Good, I'm glad." Corso carefully kept his eyes away from Risha.

"When are we hitting Coruscant?"

"An hour, barring any complications."

"Did Ry get any hits from her contacts?"

"Yeah, someone is meeting us at the spaceport. Oh, and everyone got out of the mess on Nar Shaddaa just fine."

Corso breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear."

Risha patted the back on Juran's chair and left. Both of them listened for her footsteps to get farther away and then Juran leaned in. "So Risha, huh?"

Corso rubbed a hand over his face, "I don't know what to do. I mean, I don't think about her that way when I'm awake."

"Really? She's a beautiful woman. People fantasize, Corso. It's not wrong."

"I don't want to, at least if I have to, not about her," Corso practically whispered.

"Why? What's wrong with Risha?"

"It's just awkward, with being on the ship and she walks in on me and Ry sometimes afterwards and she makes comments about me when she sees me in a towel and it's, just, it's Risha!"

Juran shrugged, "Not much you can do about your subconscious, Corso."

"I feel guilty though. I lied to Ryli this morning because of one of those dreams."

"Whoa," said Juran. "I would tell Ryli as soon as possible if it makes you that guilty. Otherwise it'll feel like you're keeping a secret from her."

"What if she's mad or thinks I don't want her anymore?"

"Prove she's wrong. You're obviously skilled in that area." Juran smirked at him. Corso sighed, ignoring the comment. He was rather proud of how loud she'd gotten the other day anyway. "Seriously. Talk to her about it. Ninety-five percent of the problems in relationships are because people don't talk to each other."

"That sounds made up."

"Well, in my experience anyway," Juran grinned.

* * *

><p>Corso stayed and talked to Juran for awhile, but he still wasn't sure that talking to her right now was the best thing. They were finally on a good course for getting to be life mates and with everything she'd been through the past week, she was bound to be overloaded. He didn't want to screw that up by tossing something new at her. He shrugged, going to find her anyway. He'd fill her in and then figure it out.<p>

When he finally headed back to the room, he found Biron sitting across from Ryli, chatting to her about the calls she'd made the day before. The conversation seemed innocent, but Biron kept looking longingly at Ryli when she wasn't paying attention. The man hadn't made a single move, but Corso was still uncomfortable and here was an option right here for Ryli if she did get mad at him about the Risha thing.

"Hey," he said, louder than he intended.

They both looked up at him and Biron shifted subtly away from Ryli. Her hair was wet and Corso gestured to it. "Want me to comb that out for you?"

"I already did, but next time," Ryli smiled at him.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something," Corso said to her. Her eyes flickered to Biron who looked down at his hands.

"We're landing soon and Biron's pretty nervous; can it wait?"

They'd land in an hour. It could wait; it wasn't life-threatening and she was clearly distracted trying to keep Biron calm. Corso's stomach was in knots and he sat beside her as she continued her conversation with Biron.


	49. Chapter 49

_A full week of chapters because I love you. Yes, you. :)_

* * *

><p>Corso was fidgety, but Ryli couldn't figure out why. She'd gotten Augustus a pretty good deal for his defection, but they still had no idea where he'd end up. He was anxious about what was going to happen to him and she tried to be as soothing as possible.<p>

The truth was that the Republic wasn't in the habit of treating defectors badly, although the process was lengthy and he wouldn't be trusted for some time. She tried to convince him that things would be fine, but he'd given up his entire life and he was struggling to take it all in. He was clinging to the only person he knew, her, in his fear and she got that clearly. She had no idea why Corso was being so cold, but she was getting quite annoyed with him, especially since Augustus was getting closer to panicking.

"I just don't know anything about your government," Augustus said for the fifth time.

"Augustus, I promise, my friends won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I just wish you could be there when the deal gets made."

"It'll be as good as and you'll be able to contact me after, I was assured of that."

Augustus had just nodded at her and unknotted his hands, trying to relax, when Corso spoke up.

"Not sure what the fuss is about. You want to do this, right?"

Augustus looked startled, but nodded.

"Then it shouldn't be so alarming," Corso said, his tone disdainful and rude. Ryli squinted at Corso, slightly aghast.

"Why don't you go talk to Juran?" Ryli said quietly.

"I just talked to him," said Corso petulantly.

"Then go talk to Risha," she said.

He stared at her for a minute. "Fine. Maybe I will," he muttered, leaving the couch and stalking out of the room.

_What the hell is his problem?_ Ryli thought, watching him go, suddenly very confused.

"I think he thinks I'm trying to make a move on you."

"That's ridiculous," Ryli said automatically.

"Yes, it is. I hate to say it like this, but I need you as support right now and not as someone I'm mooning over." Augustus tugged at the bottom of his shirt, "I'm also not much in the habit of going after women who are taken. I'm just nervous about defecting."

Ryli looked thoughtfully back towards the doorway. "I know you are, but really, it's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Corso sat down on their bed, trembling. He shouldn't have attacked Biron like that, but the guy was so focused on Ryli. Then she'd told him to go talk to Risha, who was the last person he wanted to talk to. He waited for Ryli to follow after him and talk to him, but she didn't and he got annoyed. She'd stayed with Biron then.<p>

He knew he was wrong. He knew he was behaving like a teenager and he sat there, trying to get a hold of himself. She was just trying to be nice to a guy who'd lost his whole life and he was being a jerk because he was jealous and also guilty over some dreams.

He went into their closet and rummaged for some more clothes to give to Biron as a peace offering.

Corso found the information on Ryli's parents mixed in with some of the other stuff in his closet. He'd totally forgotten about it after buying her all the lingerie and everything with Imina.

He sat down heavily on the bed. There was no help for it. He needed to tell her everything. Well, tonight he'd tell her everything. They were arriving on Coruscant soon and Biron would be gone shortly.

He sighed and lay back on the bed. They'd just gotten things sorted out and he was ruining it. He could get over this. It was just some stupid dreams. They meant nothing. He loved Ryli. Juran said it happened. He sighed; he'd tell her about them as soon as Biron was gone.

* * *

><p>A troop of Republic soldiers met them in the hangar and Ryli bit her lip as they led Augustus away. The commander had told he had strict orders to contact her once things were worked out. They'd also confiscated Augustus' uniform. She wished there was more she could do for him.<p>

Corso had vanished after she'd asked him to leave earlier. Maybe he'd be in a better mood now that Augustus was gone. She suspected his jealousy might just be habit, but it had come at exactly the worst time. It wasn't like Augustus could go back on defecting, but to do that him when he was already so anxious was just plain mean. Corso'd never been mean, so there had to be something going on.

They'd requested she stay on Coruscant while they investigated Augustus. It could take a few days.

Akaavi and Bowdaar both left to run errands, Risha flounced out in something skimpy, with a wink at Ryli, and Juran took a nap. Corso wasn't anywhere she looked as she walked and she wondered briefly if he'd slipped past her to the spaceport. She heard the shower though and peered her head in quietly. Corso was drying off and she grinned, approaching him. He caught sight of her then and grabbed her hands as she playfully reached for him.

"Hey, we still need to talk," he said.

"Okay," she said, pulling her hands back. "What's up?"

Corso pulled clothes on quickly and lead her to the bar room. He shifted uneasily and Ryli grew concerned. "What is it?"

"I lied to you last night and it's bothering me."

Ryli blinked at him, confused. "What'd you lie about?"

"My nightmare last night wasn't about my parents. It was about Risha."

"What happened to Risha?"

Corso took a deep breath, "Nothing happened to her; she and I were just, in the dream and then, we..." He was blushing something fierce and it clicked for her. She struggled to keep her emotions off her face.

"You had sex with Risha in the dream?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You having feelings for her outside of the dream?"

"No, of course not." He made a face, "It's Risha."

"Well, dreams can have carryover, make people start looking at other people differently." She paused, putting something together. "So when we had sex, you were turned on from the dream and not from me." She slid away from him on the couch then and took a deep breath. "Something happen between you two that sparked this?"

"Of course not!"

"So why'd you lie?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it would upset you, with everything else that happened and I wasn't even really awake yet. I'm sorry, Captain."

"Was that the only dream?"

"There was one the other night," he said, somewhat miserably.

"The morning you woke me up?"

"Yes."

Ryli sat awkwardly on the couch.

_Okay, so people do that,_ her brain told her in a remarkably calm fashion._ They dream about other people_. _It probably doesn't mean anything. _Ryli bit her tongue, hard. _Like you'll be the only one who turns that boy on for the rest of his life. That's not how it works._

She sighed, and stood, pouring herself a drink. Corso watched her, an anxious look on his face. _Face it, you thought he'd be googly-eyed over you forever. _At that, she drained her drink. _I did think he'd be focused on me for longer, but this was bound to happen eventually._

"Why were you such a jerk to Augustus?"

"I'm jealous, I guess."

"Then maybe these dreams are a reaction to being jealous?"

"I don't know. When you caught us in the dream, I just let you walk away. It was awful." Corso looked stricken, but she couldn't get over him having sex with her, having been turned on by dreams of her best friend and lying to her about it.

It wasn't rational or fair to him at all, he couldn't control what he dreamed, but she was really hurt also. She felt their age difference keenly and then the blow to her self-esteem kicked in. _My much younger boyfriend is fantasizing about my younger friend. _She knew, logically, that she had no need to worry. There was no help for it though and she felt hideous suddenly. She had an overwhelming desire to go pick someone up because they'd still find her attractive and she swallowed hard.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Corso pleaded.

She needed to assure him that there was nothing wrong with it, that everyone did it because judging by the way he was reacting, he felt awful and thought there was something wrong with him.

"There's a period in a relationship where you just think about each other, but it fades and you go back to finding other people attractive. It's just how it goes." She did not say that she thought they'd have been thinking about each other for longer; it hadn't happened and it would only make him feel bad.

"So you have dreams about other people too?"

"Not yet, but I will."

"Who?"

"I don't know, Corso!" she said, exasperated. "But I won't have any more control over who than you do!"

He nodded, subdued. This was one of the reasons she shied away from commitment. If she had a fight with Juran or Risha, she could retreat to her room. She really wanted to go cry right now, but that wasn't fair to him because it wasn't his fault what he dreamed. She felt really bad about herself and a good cry would help, but it was his room too and he'd feel awful if he caught her crying. She wished, for the first time since he'd gotten together, that they didn't share a room.

"There's something else."

_Oh great._ She made sure her voice was level before responding. "What's that?"

"Um, well it took me some doing to track down the settlement you lived in and make sure it was the right tree. The investigator I used also found some other information that I wasn't expecting and I forgot to give it to you."

"What kind of information?"

"Your birth records and information on your parents. I haven't looked at any of it and I wasn't even sure if you wanted it, but it's here."

Ryli had no idea what she wanted in that moment. There was a part of her that debated kicking Corso and Juran off the ship so she could just leave. Another part was seriously curious about what that data file said. The final part of her really wanted another drink, because what a fucking hell of a week, and that was the part that won out.


	50. Chapter 50

By the time Corso caught onto the fact that most of the bottle was gone, Ryli wasn't paying much attention to him anymore. He hadn't seen Ryli drink like this in awhile now. He'd gone and woken Juran up, but Ryli wasn't pushing for more, so they just kept an eye on her. He couldn't get a good read on how drunk she was, but then she decided to go shopping. When the two of them wouldn't let her leave the ship, she'd locked them in the bar room with the override code disabled and left to go stars knew where while they tried to get the door open.

By the time Juran finally sliced the panel successfully, she wasn't anywhere on the ship. Corso flashed back to the last time she'd taken off without telling him.

Corso gave Juran half the list of places Ryli frequented and they both took off. He'd left messages for Risha, 'Kaavi and Bowdaar, but he was determined to find her, even if it took all night.

* * *

><p>Ryli woke the next morning in a cantina room with one hell of a hangover. She raised a hand to her head and groaned. As she woke up fully, she became aware that there was someone in the bed with her. There was someone there and she was definitely naked. She tried to ease out of bed and get to the refresher as quietly as possible, not wanting to see who was beside her. She was stumbling though and she got immediately into a hot shower.<p>

She pressed her hands against the wall and let the water run over her head. _Shit shit shit shit,_ she hit the shower wall in frustration,_ SHIT, _she thought. She wrapped her arms around herself in the shower. _What the fuck did you do last night? Think!_ She vaguely remembered locking Corso and Juran in the lounge so they couldn't follow her and then she'd very cheerfully made her way to one of her favorite cantinas where her brain had urged her to drink more. Maybe she remembered something about stealing a jacket? That couldn't be right. She grabbed shampoo and started with her hair. She couldn't remember someone else touching her, that was the worst part. The only memories she had of being touched recently were Corso and she felt a little sick. _After everything I put him through, this is just the worst thing you ever did on a long list of giant fuck ups. He might even leave for this one._

_What the fuck is wrong with you? _her brain screamed at her as she scrubbed down. She tried to remember who she'd picked up and got nothing but a giant blank. _So this is how you handle an awkward moment in a relationship, huh? This is so much worse than a stupid dream! _She shut the shower off and scrubbed the water from her face carefully.

_Okay, so get the hell out of here first, panic later. _She crept carefully out of the bathroom in a towel and looked around for her clothes. They were across the room and she tried to tiptoe quietly over.

"Going somewhere, Captain?" she heard from the bed.

Corso was laying sideways across the bed, his head propped on his arm, the only thing covering him was the sheet. He looked very amused.

Ryli sighed hugely in relief, the whole world swirling for a moment away from blind panic into calm. "Oh stars, Corso, I couldn't remember anything from last night. I was so afraid-"

She would have sworn that his eyes twinkled, "Nope, just me."

She crossed to the bed and knelt on it beside him. "So what did I do?"

Corso reached his hand up and slid it around the back of her head. "I'll tell you later," he murmured, drawing her down to him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I did something good last night," she concluded later, catching her breath.<p>

She heard Corso chuckle behind her. His hand stroked her stomach softly and he moved slightly away from where he was spooning her to pull her down against the bed to face him. He scooted closer so he was gazing down on her.

"What do you remember?" he asked her quietly, his hand stroking her face.

"Locking you and Juran in the lounge."

"That's it?"

"That's it, so far."

"Well, now I'm kind of disappointed," he said grinning.

"Corso! What happened?"

"Alright, well, I don't know what happened before I got here, but you have yourself a really nice new jacket." He gestured to her pile of clothes. She caught a glimpse of something sturdy with a lot of pockets and blinked, impressed.

"Hell, I hope I didn't pay a lot for that."

"According to the owner, who's a friend of yours, you got a room here, went upstairs for awhile, alone, and then came back down to drink again." Corso frowned, "He said you'd been crying, but you seemed cheerful. You were dancing and really drunk when I got here."

"And when you got here?"

"You immediately left the guy you'd been dancing with to run across the room and give me one heck of a kiss." Corso grinned, "And then you bought me drinks and told me that you loved me," he gave her an amused look. "Made me drink some tequila with you and then told me it didn't matter if I had dreams about Bowdaar, because you still loved me."

Corso stroked her collarbone gently, "And then you brought me up here, said 'Let's see if you dream about Risha after this' and things got... kind of wild."

Ryli blinked, "Wild?"

Corso blushed, "I've never done some of that stuff before."

Ryli gaped, "What the hell did we do?"

Corso stammeringly gave her a description as Ryli flushed.

"Kind of wish I do remember."

After a moment, Corso laid his hand flat on her chest, "Why were you crying?"

Ryli sighed heavily. "It's not your fault," she said. "But it hurt. To know that you dreamt of her like that. I'm a lot older than you; I always will be and she's not. It just stung."

"Captain, you're the sexiest woman I know. Risha isn't anything compared to you."

"You say that now..." she bit her tongue. "Don't worry about it, Corso. It's just the way I was raised, to value my worth on my appearance. Gloria really stressed that I wasn't the pretty one and it's just so stupid."

"Ry-"

"No, really." She sighed, her eyes landing on the ceiling. "I came to some sort of conclusion last night, regardless of how drunk I was and it involved being okay with whatever you're dreaming."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Ryli was getting a full rundown of what would happen the next time she locked Juran anywhere and judging by how she was rolling her eyes, a fight was about to break out, so Corso wandered down the hall to the workshop.<p>

She'd forgiven him, although that wasn't entirely the right word, since she'd only been mad about the lying. Last night had changed something. She hadn't gone off and slept with the first guy she saw. She could have; it'd taken him awhile to track her down. The look on her face when she'd seen him across the cantina had made him realize exactly how she felt about him. He'd gotten the new part into his blaster easily and was making sure it would work right when he heard the voices stop. He heard the terminal then and hurried down the hallway.

He heard a voice that sounded military. There was always something about pitch and the way their voice said words that made someone sound like they were part of the military. A kind of clipped aspect. Corso ducked his head around the corner.

"So, he's been assigned to a ship, ma'am. He'll be allowed to contact you in a month's time."

"Thank you, Commander."

"Our pleasure, ma'am," the call disconnected.

Corso leaned against the wall, watching Ryli. Her face relaxed a bit and he realized she'd been worried about Biron. That didn't make him happy, but it was nice that things were finally settled.

Ryli spun and caught his eye. Her smile was hesitant and Corso stifled his disappointment. Things probably wouldn't be right between them for awhile, regardless of how she'd made her peace with the dreams. He could see how it was a blow to her self-esteem and granted, he was younger than her, but he didn't want Risha or anybody else. He'd fallen for her. It wasn't fair that something that meant so little to him, something that was a nightmare, made her feel bad about herself.

She was beautiful; she should get to feel that way all the time, not question it because his subconscious was dumb.

He tried to come up with some way to show her that, but any big grand gesture would be totally obvious. He'd have to just wait it out.


End file.
